Una chica de ciudad (Segunda Parte)
by JeanePataki
Summary: Luego de haberles presentado a Helga Pataki en la escuela media, a sus amigos de siempre y a los nuevos, Continuamos con esta historia donde nuestros personajes no dejan de meterse en problemas. ¿Arnold? Más cerca de lo que nosotros creemos... Continuación de /s/9358337/1/Una-chica-de-ciudad PRECAUCION: Algunos contenidos pueden ser para adultos unicamente.
1. ¡Al fin, vacaciones!

Sonó el timbre de la casa de Stinky y éste salió a atender. Se trataba de Lila acompañada de Timothy, ambos traían algunas malteadas y la peliroja maíz pisingallo para hacer palomitas. El dueño de casa los hizo pasar amablemente. Allí dentro se encontraban Gerald con su novia, Phoebe, Helga, Nadine, Brainy y Sid. Para despedirse de la escuela hasta el próximo año los jóvenes habían organizado un encuentro.

-Gracias por las maíz Lila, haremos unas ricas palomitas de aquí -sonrió Stinky.  
-Por nada, traje muchas para que podamos compartirlas -sonrió amablemente.  
-Hola Helga -saludó Tim luego de haber saludado al resto también.  
-Hola zopenco -saludó la rubia tomando su malteada sin dejar de leer sus cómics.  
-Oigan, quiero preguntar algo -interrumpe Sid- ¿Acaso somos Brainy, Harold y yo los únicos en aplazar ciencias naturales?  
-Bueno, que yo sepa nadie más de aquí la aplazó -contestó Phoebe.  
-¡Cielos! Mi padre me dijo que si aplazaba una materia no saldríamos de vacaciones -se lamenta- Y con los hermosos días que están haciendo...  
-Lo hubieras meditado antes de aplazarla, zopenco -responde Helga- Yo me iré a las playas con Miriam.  
-¿Solas las dos? -pregunta Phoebe curiosa.  
-Asi es Phoebs, desde que se separó de Bob, Miriam dejó de beber, se concentra más en su trabajo, se la ve incluso más alegre y bella.  
-Que bueno Helga, me alegro mucho por ti -le sonrió Nadine.  
-Gracias -y bebió otro sorbo de su malteada.  
-Yo estoy muy feliz, iré a visitar a unos parientes a Japón ¡Será sensacional! -suena el timbre y Stinky va a atender.  
-¡Cielos Phoebs! -comenta Gerald- Japón, la ciudad de la tecnología ¿Qué les parece?  
-¿Y tu vacacionarás Gerald? -preguntó la pelinegra mientras Stinky regresa con Harold, Brainy, Eugene Sheena y Rhonda.  
-Si, pero iremos a las montañas esta vez -respondió mientras saludaba al resto de los chicos.  
-¿Irás con Sophie? -preguntó Nadine.  
-No querida, yo vacacionaré con mi familia, como Helga a las playas. Extrañaré mucho a mi bomboncito -lo abrazó mientras Phoebe rodaba los ojos.  
-¿De que hablan? ¿Vacaciones? -pregunta Harold.  
-No, estamos hablando de que una cuchara de té alcanzaría para poner tu cerebro en ella, tonto -responde Helga- ¡Por supesto que si! ¡Ayer se terminó la escuela! Ya hace calor al fin, los que no aplazamos ninguna materia nos iremos de vacaciones -se burló.  
-Helga no seas descortés con Harold -recriminó Lila.  
-Oh, discúlpame señorita defensora perfecta -respondió sarcástica- ¿Y tu? ¿A donde irás?  
-Creo que pasaré unos días en el campo con mi familia de allí -respondió- ¿Qué hay de ti Timothy? ¿A donde irás?  
-Aún no lo se... -y tuvo una brillante idea- Mis padres al principio habían optado por el sur, pero creo que ahora desean ir a centroamérica...  
-¡¿Centroamérica?! -se alarmó la rubia escupiendo su malteada sobre Curly que tambíen había llegado hace poco.  
-Si, tal vez visitemos algunas selvas tropicales -continuó mientras Lila lo desaprobaba con la mirada.  
-Nosotros fuimos hace un tiempo allí -comentó Rhonda- Mira que soy alguien muy de ciudad, pero las selva de San Lorenzo me ha dejado sorprendida.  
-¿Ustedes fueron? -preguntó el músico.  
-Si, fuimos a buscar a los padres de Arnold -comentó Gerald.  
-Eso no es cierto -refutó Sid- Fuimos por ganar el concurso y luego, buscar a los padres de Arnold fue cosa de ustedes y meternos en problemas también.  
-Oye ¿Tu no harías algo asi por tu mejor amigo? -reclamó el morocho.  
-Ya basta, dejen de pelear tontamente -apacigüó Sheena- Lo bueno es que la pasamos bien y ahora tenemos muchas anécdotas que contar. Timothy, espero que la pases muy bien, traeme insectos desconocidos por favor -suplicó.  
-Si... -respondió algo asqueado el violinista- Lo que quería decirles es que quizás pueda invitar a alguien asi no me aburro... -Helga lo miró de reojos- ¿A alguien le gustaría venir?  
-Cielos, la oferta es tentadora pero creo que todos ya tenemos algo que hacer... -explicó Rhonda.  
-Pero podremos visitar a su amigo Arnold si asi lo desean y asi también yo lo podré conocer.  
-Oye amigo, si ves a Arnold envíale un abrazo bien grande de mi parte, yo me voy mañana asi que no puedo cambiar de parecer -respondió Gerald.  
-Yo ni siquiera tendré vacaciones, debo estudiar mucho por todas las materias que aplacé -se quejó Harold.  
-¿Qué hay de ti, Helga? -insistió el músico.  
-¿Yo? pues, bien... -se acomoda el cuello de su remera- La oferta es tentadora, cara de murciélago, pero no podría dejar a Miriam vacacionando sola, lo siento...  
-Mientras ustedes discuten esto, yo iré a preparar palomitas ¿Les parece? -propuso Lila.  
-Suena fantástico, que suene también la música entonces -gritó Curly mientras todos festejaban.

* * *

Timothy siguió a Lila a la cocina para ofrecerle ayuda allí tuvieron una conversación en voz baja. La música fuerte de Curly ayudó a que esta charla pase más desapercibida.

-¿Te ayudo Lila? -se ofreció amablemente el chico.  
-Escuchame una cosa ¿A qué estás jugando con esto, Tim? -el muchacho hace una exclamación de sorpresa, Lila estaba realmente enojada- Sabes perfectamente que no vacacionarás en la selva ¿Qué es lo que te propones? ¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto?  
-¡A que Helga hable! ¡Qué me diga la verdad! Estaba todo tan bien entre nosotros hasta que ese idiota le mandó la carta...  
-Dirígete con más respeto hacia Arnold, recuerda que por más que lo detestes, él es mi amigo -advirtió la colorada.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -se quejó el músico- Pero es que estoy desesperado, Lila. Quiero que las cosas con Helga vuelvan a ser como antes... -se lamentó.  
-Lo siento Tim, pero como amiga tuya tengo que decirte esto, con la mentira no llegarás muy lejos, mucho menos si Helga lo descubre...  
-Lo se, pero es que estoy loco por ella, tal vez ya demasiado... -se lamentó.  
-¡Ay Tim! -suspiró Lila- Me parece bien que seas optimista y rebusques siempre lo que querés, pero tampoco puedes forzar nada. Si quieres reconquistar a Helga tienes dos pasos sumamente difíciles, el primero hacer que nuevamente se fije en ti, el segundo y el más dificil es hacer que se olvide de Arnold para siempre.  
-Lo se, Lila, lo sé -se lamentó- Pero no me desanimo... ¡La conquistaré! -se propuso.

* * *

En el comedor de Stinky, la mayoría de los chicos optó por tomar cerveza mientras otros elegían las malteadas. A medida que iba transcurriendo el tiempo se iban divirtiendo cada vez más. Finalmente Rhonda -algo alegre por la cerveza que había bebido- propuso jugar a un juego con la botella de cerveza. A quien apunte debería besar al que apunte en el segundo tiro.

-Pero yo no puedo jugar, tengo novia -Dijo Gerald.  
-¡Oye princesa! -recrimina Helga- Si tienes ganas de besar a alguien solo hazlo y no nos entrometas a el resto en esa estupidez.  
-¡Besame a mi, Rhonda! -gritó Curly quién fue rechazado una vez más por la pelinegra.  
-¡Vamos! Será divertido... -alentó Wellington Lloyd.  
-¿Por qué no lo hacemos de otra manera mejor? -Propuso Nadine. Anotemos los nombres de cada uno en papeles y que alguien pase, lo tome y cumpla su prenda -guiña el ojo.  
-No es mala idea ¿Qué les parece?  
-Hagan lo que quieran, de todos modos no pienso jugar -respondió Pataki cruzando los brazos.  
Luego de tantas vueltas, finalmente convencieron a la rubia y comenzaron a jugar todos, excepto Gerald y Sophie, por supuesto. Como nadie se animaba a pasar primero a escoger su papel, Gerald propuso elegirlos él y comenzó por Nadine. Sacó el papel y en el se veía escrito Eugene. Luego de sorprenderse, cumplió con su deber mientras todos reian. Gerald volvió a elegir y esta vez lo hizo con Curly quien tomó su papel y en él se encontraba escrito el nombre de Rhonda. Se abalanzó hacia ella y la beso desaforada y exageradamente. A la princesa le pareció algo terrible. Gerald escogió a Sid y éste sacó en su papel el nombre de Phoebe. A Gerald no le gustó para nada esto y cuando se besaron optó por mirar hacia otro lado. Finalmente eligió a Brainy este, esperanzado de que le salga Helga, fue casi rezando a buscar su papel, pero cuando lo abrió se encontró con el nombre de Lila, lo cual la sorprendió mucho a ella misma y a sus amigas quienes sabían todo. Al instante la pelirroja se sonrojó absolutamente toda, Brainy se la quedó mirando por unos instantes.  
-¡¿Qué esperan?! Vamos, debemos continuar... -apresuró Rhonda.  
-Estoy con la princesa, no tenemos toda la noche Lila -arrastra a la pelirroja frente a Brainy.  
-Bueno... -balbuceó la pelirroja que estaba tan o más sonrojada que su cabello- Es que no se como... -pero dejó de hablar cuando Brainy la tomó del rostro. Se miraron por unos segundos y se besaron.  
Helga, Rhonda y Phoebe se miraron entre ellas sonriendo por su amiga. El tiempo pasaba y ninguno de ellos cesaba el beso, lo que llamó la atención de todos.  
-Chicos creo que ya ha sido sufi... -no pudo terminar de decir Harold quien recibió un fuerte codazo de Helga en señal de que no los interrumpa.  
Luego de un largo silencio ante la sorpresa de todos, finalmente dejaron de besarse. Lila se sentía morir de felicidad, Brainy solo sonreía y jadeaba. Lila volvió a donde sus amigas y Gerald rompió el hielo eligiendo a alguien.  
-Bien, voy a escoger a... -miró a todos uno por uno hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Helga que parecía decirle que si la escogía a ella estaría muerto- Elijo a Helga -la miró desafiante.  
-¡Oh vamos pelos necios! ¡¿Por qué a mi?! -se quejó la rubia.  
-Porque si, estás jugando...  
-No es justo que tu no juegues, si me escojes a mi, entonces el siguiente en sacar un papel serás tu.  
-Pero Helga, yo estoy con Sophie...  
-¿Y qué? Es solo un estúpido juego o no? ¡Eres un gallina Gerald!  
-¡No, no lo soy! -respondió enojado cayendo en el juego de ella.  
-Yo no quiero ver a Gerald besando a otra chica -celó Sophie.  
-Entonces luego de Gerald seguirás tú ñoña -ordenó la rubia.  
-¡Yo tampoco quiero ver a Sophie besar a nadie! -se quejó el morocho.  
-Pero si tu besas a alguien y tu chica también entonces estarán a mano -sonrió la rubia.  
-Olvídalo Helga, deja de dar tantas vueltas y ve por tu papel.  
-¡Qué injusto! -se quejó la rubia mientras se acercaba a tomar un papel.  
-Helga tiene razón, si jugamos, jugamos todos -apoyó Stinky.  
-Yo también creo que tiene razón -insistió Sid y al instante se armó un revuelo entre todos los chicos opinando sobre el tema.  
-¡Un momento! -gritó Phoebe y todos la obervaron -Veamos, de todos los que estamos aquí deberíamos ponernos en el lugar de Gerald. ¿Qué pasaría si ustedes tienen una pareja y lo ven besandose con alguno de sus amigos? A mi no me resutaría para nada agradable...  
-Creo que Phoebe tiene razón -concuye Lila- Yo voto para que no juegue.  
-¡Perdedores! -se quejó Helga y metió la mano para sacar el papel para leerlo en voz alta- Y bien me tocó... -sus ojos se le salen afuera- ¡Cielos! ¿Quién rayos preparó esto? ¡Ash! Me tocó el zopenco de Timothy...  
Hubo una sorpresa general. Gerald frunció el entrecejo esperando la reacción del otro muchacho pero éste no parecía moversele ni un pelo, todo lo contrario, se le notaba feliz.  
-¡Cielos! Hay que tener coraje de besar a alguien como Helga -susurró Harold a Curly y ambos rieron.  
-Bien Helga creo que nosotros... -dijo un Timothy sonrojado.  
-Al grano cabeza de chorlito, cuanto más rápido pase esto mejor -le advirtió la rubia mientras lo agarró de su camiseta y lo besó bruscamente ante la sorpresa de todos, menos la de Gerald quien los observaba seriamente. Al terminar de besarlo la rubia limpió su boca con su mano -Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, un beso de Helga G. Pataki es solo para privilegiados -y se volvió a Lila para devolverle el papel.

La pelirroja lo observó y en el papel decia claramente Sid. Helga había mentido y esto la sorprendió mucho...

* * *

Al día siguiente Helga partió hacia la playa con su madre. Luego de un largo viaje, finalmente llegaron y se hospedaron en un hotel. La rubia se sentía mucho mejor en cuanto a la relación con su madre, pues como ella ya estaba alejada de la bebida ponía más atención en lo que hacía y en su trabajo no paraba de triunfar. Apenas dejaron las maletas en su habitación y acomodaron sus cosas, Helga se puso su traje de baño y corrió hasta la playa para disfrutar del sol y de las olas. Se zambulló en el mar y dejó que el agua golpeara un poco todo su cuerpo. Finalmente salió de allí y se dirigió a la arena para tomar un poco de sol. Con el pelo suelto, todo hacia atrás y su bikini verde llamaba la atención de todos los muchachos de la playa, especialmente de uno, que apenas la vió se acercó a ella para saludarla.

-Hola Helga ¡Si que la estás pasando bien! -la rubia abrió los ojos.  
-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí cara de murciélago!? 

**Continuará...  
**

* * *

**Hola gente hermosaaa! como les va? :D  
Bien como prometí, les dejo el primer capítulo de esta ¿saga? ¿podemos llamarlo asi?  
Espero que lo disfruten ¿qué opinan de la mentirilla de Helga? ¿Por qué creen que lo hizo? ¿Por qué Tim está en la misma playa que Helga? bien.. por ahora esto es todo, en breve el próximo episodio. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUEN Y LEEN ESTA LOCA HISTORIA! Especialmente a Alinee, AngelYueYang y Arabrab83 que me dejaron sus reviews y tambien a Allison Doolin, Arabrab83 y delaosahari que se anotaron para seguir esta nueva 'saga'.  
Les dejo muchos exitos, abrazos y colores para todos los que leen esta historia y como ya sabemos, Hey Arnold! no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, fueron creados por Craig Bartlett a excepción de los que yo creé.  
Saludos! :)**


	2. El fogón

Se zambulló en el mar y dejó que el agua golpeara un poco todo su cuerpo. Finalmente salió de allí y se dirigió a la arena para tomar un poco de sol. Con el pelo suelto, todo hacia atrás y su bikini verde llamaba la atención de todos los muchachos de la playa, especialmente de uno, que apenas la vió se acercó a ella para saludarla.

-Hola Helga ¡Si que la estás pasando bien! -la rubia abrió los ojos.  
-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí cara de murciélago!?  
-Vine a vacacionar ¿Qué crees tu?  
-¡Que eres un demente! ¿Qué acaso no te ibas a la selva?  
-Cambié de opinión Helga, quiero estar en la playa y... también contigo -se sonrojó.  
-¡Criminal! ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Deja de molestarme! ¡Deja de perseguirme! -comienza a caminar hacia el mar.  
-Pero Helga... -y no le pudo decir nada más porque se quedó helado ante lo que sus ojos veían.  
La rubia caminaba hacia el mar, su pelo largo hasta la cintura y bajo él se encontraban las perfectas curvas de su trasero casi al descubierto puesto a que tenía su traje de baño encima. Sin embargo esto bastó para enloquecer a Timothy quien no podía creer que bajo el aspecto habitual de Helga se halle ese cuerpo escultural, casi tallado por la mano del mismísimo Dios. Al no oir su insistencia la rubia miró apenas de reojos para ver que había detenido al muchacho el dejar de llamarla y descubrió a este enmudecido con la mirada bien fija en su parte trasera, lo cual hizo sonrojarla de inmediato y estallar de ira, por supuesto.  
-¡¿Se te perdió algo acaso, cerebro de mosca?! -gritó sacando a Tim de su hipnosis.  
-Yo... bueno... yo... -titubeaba mientras tragaba saliva- a decir verdad... -sonríe.  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? -lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?  
-Debería hacerte la misma pregunta a ti entonces... -refutó sagazmente sin dejar de sonrojarse- Lila me contó lo del papel...  
-¿Qué? -lo suelta y ella se sonroja apenas- ¿De qué estas hablando, zopenco?  
-Del papel, te tocó besar a Sid y sin embargo me escogiste a mi, Helga... ¡Esta vez te atrapé! -dijo triunfante el músico.  
-No quería besar a ese cabeza de chorlito -se excusó sonrojada- Preferí besarte a ti porque ya lo habíamos hecho alguna vez...  
-Claro que no, preferiste besarme porque te gusto... -le aseguró.  
-No es cierto, eres un zopenco para mi...  
-De acuerdo pero Sid también es un zopenco para ti y me has escogido igual...  
-¿Y cual es el punto? Debía elegir a algún zopenco para jugar a ese estúpido juego...  
-Si, lo que tú digas... -sonrió Timothy- Escúchame, se que por las noches algunos jovenes se juntan en la playa a hacer un fogón y tocar guitarra ¿Quieres que nos juntemos esta noche allí?  
-Pero mi madre...  
-O sino les diré a todos que quisiste besarme y no quieres realmente que todos se enteren de ello ¿O si?  
-Te odio -lo empuja- Te veré esta noche en el fogón... -y comenzó a caminar ante una imborrable sonrisa del violinista. No hizo dos pasos que volteó y amenazó -Si vuelves a mirar mi trasero te quitaré los ojos y no podrás ver ninguno más en tu vida ¿Me oiste? -y continuó caminando ante un sonrojado Timothy quien en cuanto se aseguró de que la rubia se alejó lo suficiente, volvió a mirarlo.

* * *

Esa noche se encontraron en la playa y Timothy invitó a Helga a tomar unas cervezas. La rubia accedió temiendo a que Timothy hable sobre lo ocurrido con el beso. Fueron a un bar y pidieron sus respectivos vasos de cerveza. Luego de conversar y beber dos porrones de cerveza cada uno fueron a los videojuegos. Helga desafió al músico que ella manejaría mejor un automovil y lo desafió en una carrera. Obviamente, y tal como lo había asegurado, le ganó por una gran diferencia.

-¡Si! ¡Gané! -festejó la rubia- Ahora me debes algo...  
-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó extrañado el muchacho.  
-No lo se, dijiste que apostarías lo que sea porque sabrías que ibas a ganarme pero ¡Perdiste!  
-De acuerdo, lo que tu digas ¿Que quieres?  
-Bien... -pensó la rubia- ¿Qué tal otra cerveza? Pero las pagarás tu...  
-Trato hecho -sonrió el joven y se fueron a otro bar cercano

Luego de beber otra cerveza más ambos chicos, ya algo entonados, regresaron a la playa a caminar un rato por allí y ahi se encontraba el fogón, donde muchos jóvenes de aproximadamente su edad estaban tocando canciones con guitarras y se los veía muy felices. Los dos se acercaron allí y un muchacho de tez morena los invitó amablemente a participar.  
-¡Bienvenidos chicos! Pueden quedarse con nosotros, cantaremos hasta el amanecer al lado de las olas ¿Cómo se llaman?  
-Yo soy Timothy y ella es Helga.  
-Mi nombre es Surak -toma la mano de Helga y la besa- Que bella mujer eres -le sonrió.  
-Gracias -se limitó a responder la rubia.  
-Sientense por favor, podremos llevarnos muy bien, acá traemos buena onda -volvió a sonreir el morocho.  
-Gracias -expresó Tim mientras se sentaban en la arena.  
-Bonita camisa -dijo hacia el músico una muchacha sentada frente a ellos- Mi nombre es Barbara, es un placer chicos.  
-Helga -respondió la rubia.  
-Timothy, mucho gusto -esbozó una sonrisa ante la latina.  
-¿Son novios?  
-No -dijo Helga a la vez exacta que Timothy respondía que si.  
-Es decir, no... - se retractó el músico ante la mirada fruncida de la rubia.  
-Bueno... -respondió Barbara confundida- espero que la pasen muy bien -sonrió.  
-Gracias -volvieron a responder juntos.  
-Oigan ¿Quieren? -Surak sostenía entre sus manos un cigarrillo de marihuana.  
-Yo si -dijo Timothy y lo tomó.  
-¿Tu fumas eso? -recriminó Helga.  
-No me parece mal, es natural Helga.  
-El cianuro también lo es, zopenco y no por eso lo tomas.  
-Pero el cianuro te mata Helga, esto no. ¿No recuerdas la clase de educación juvenil? Es un mito eso que esto te mata, ni siquiera es adictivo. De todas maneras si no quieres no te obligaré... -fuma.  
-No lo se, tuve curiosidad zopenco pero... ¡No lo se!  
-De acuerdo Helga, no lo hagas forzadamente, hazlo si realmente quieres. No tienes que mostrarle a nadie que tan fuerte o miedosa eres, solo hazlo porque tú quieres. Asi debes hacer con cada cosa en la vida ¿No? -la rubia se quedó perpleja ante semejante oración, pero no por el hecho de fumar en si, sino más bien por cada aspecto de su vida. Timothy estaba a punto de devolver el cigarro cuando Helga se lo arrancó de sus manos y fumó solo un poco. El joven sonrió, sabía que ella lo había hecho porque quería probarlo de veras y no por demostarle a nadie que ella era más fuerte.  
-Sabe extraño... -lo devolvió a Surak mientras Tim rió.

Se quedaron cantando un par de canciones alrededor del fogón. Entre las cervezas y el cigarro los chicos sentían una sensación de felicidad. Helga se deshinibió mucho más de lo común y se puso a cantar en voz alta junto al resto. Timothy se quedó perplejo, si bien a ella le avergonzaba cantar ante alguien que sabía de música esta vez no se acomplejó y dejó, sin querer, desnudo a su lado artístico.

-¡Vaya Helga! Si que cantas muy bien -la miraba sonriente.  
-¿Tu dices? -se sonrojó al ser descubierta por el muchacho.  
-Claro que si, no tengo dudas de ello -le guiña el ojo.  
-Bien, entonces cantemos juntos -propuso.

Y cantaron juntos sonriendo, tomados de la mano. Bailaron y rieron hasta casi el amanecer. Fue entonces cuando el violinista la invitó a mirar solos el amanecer y nuestra rubia aceptó. Caminaron de la mano hasta unas escolleras, cuyas olas del mar se estrellaban contra ellas y hacían la mejor música que ambos pudieron oir. Se sentaron en la punta de las rocas y juntos observaron como el cielo lentamente cambiaba de color.

-¿Helga?  
-¿Si?  
-Eres preciosa ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez?  
-Bueno, a decir verdad, no lo se... -se sonroja- No se de que manera me lo dices...  
-Que eres hermosa, muy hermosa, es decir, no solo fisicamente -titubeaba nervioso- sino que eres una bella persona ¿Y sabes qué? Yo estaba seguro de eso, sabía que detrás de esa apariencia fría existía una muchacha increíble.  
-Soy alguien increíble -aduló.  
-Lo se -rió el violinista- De todas maneras creo que me tengo que llevar un premio por haberlo reconocido primero antes que nadie ¿No?  
-¿Un premio? ¿De que estás hablando zopenco?  
-De esto -la toma del rostro y la besa apasionadamente. La rubia no hizo nada, se dejó llevar por ese beso que lo hacía casi perfecto junto a la melodía del mar -Helga, tengo que decirte algo... -susurró.  
-Dímelo... -lo desafió.  
-Te amo -Helga se quedó impresionada ante semejante confesión -No puedo parar de pensar en ti ni un instante, todas las canciones que hago van dedicadas a ti, todas las nubes tienen tu rostro,en cada amanecer nace nuevamente esto que siento...  
-Timothy... -resopló Helga- ¡Cielos! Es muy tierno lo que dices -se sorprendió porque le recordaba mucho a ella misma- pero... -se lamenta- A mi no me sucede lo mismo, yo... -traga saliva- lo siento mucho pero yo no te amo...  
-Ya veo... -esbozó el violinista con el corazón destrozado.  
-Se que se siente muy mal ser rechazado y lamento haberte confundido en tal caso...  
-¿Por qué pasas tiempo conmigo entonces? -frunció el entrecejo- ¿Por qué me besas? ¿Por qué me conversas si no me amas?  
-Lo siento -se lamentaba de verdad la rubia- Quizás si me gustes Tim, pero no se, no puedo amarte, no me sale... -se toma las rodillas- La paso muy bien contigo y creo que me gustas pero solo porque me haces sentir diferente, me haces sentir que al fin si le importo a alguien -una lágrima cae sobre su rostro.  
-¿Nunca te has sentido querida? -preguntó con curiosidad.  
-Nunca he estado tan segura, ni siquiera por parte de mis padres... -apoya su cabeza en sus rodillas.  
-¡Cielos! No es agradable lo que me estás confesando, pero aún asi, sino te molesta, quiero saber más ¿Por qué sientes que tus padres nunca te hicieron sentir querida?  
-Es por mi hermana mayor perfecta, Olga. Ella siempre tuvo la atención de mis padres, ella siempre todo lo hizo bien. Cuando era pequeña la detestaba, pero luego me di cuenta que la culpa no era de ella, al contrario, ella siempre fue la única que realmente me demostró su amor, incluso haciendo sacrificios muy grandes por mi. Traté de llamar siempre la atención de mis padres haciendo travesuras pero ni siquiera eso les importó y cuando al fin encontré una luz de esperanza en alguien, se marchó rompiendome el corazón otra vez...  
-¿Quién? ¿Tu hermana?  
-No... -lo mira de reojos- Creo que ya te has enterado demasiado de mi por hoy, zopenco. No quiero hablar más del asunto -se pone de pie y mira al horizonte, los primeros rayos del día le iluminaban el rostro entristecido- Solo quiero pedirte disculpas por rechazarte y por confundirte, y agradecerte porque puedas comprenderme...  
-Helga -Timothy también se pone de pie- Yo te amo y eso ya no cambiará -la toma de la mano- Verás, voy a hacerte tan feliz que terminarás enamorándote de mi ¡lo juro por la música!  
-No jures en vano, zopenco. Y menos por algo tan maravilloso como la misma música.  
-Dejame intentarlo... -insistió.  
-Creo que solo seguiría lastimándote, Timotheo... -esbozó la rubia rodando los ojos.  
-Pero con sudor, sangre y lágrimas es como se llega a las metas. Tu eres mi meta, Helga, porque yo te am...  
-No lo vuelvas a repetir por favor -tapó suavemente su boca- Ya lo sé y me da escalofríos de solo oírlo...  
-¡¿Pero por qué?!  
-¡Por que a mi, no me sucede lo mismo zopenco y eso es todo! -alzó la voz- Lo siento Tim, pero no quiero volverte a lastimar y creo que cada vez que me lo digas obtendrás un horrible e hiriente silencio de mi parte.  
-Hasta que llegue el día que me respondas... -sonrió.  
-¡Cielos, cabeza hueca! Eres demasiado obstinado -se quejó.  
-Yo lo llamaría optimismo...  
-Yo lo llamaría esperanza, está bien... es lo último que se pierde ¿Cierto? -le sonrió.  
-Eres increíble... -y la arrastra contra el para abrazarla. Helga le responde el abrazo con la misma intensidad. El sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte e iluminaba sus rostros. Helga se sentía incómoda porque realmente no quería lastimar al muchacho, y él, con el corazón totalmente destrozado, dejó caer lentamente una lágrima de su rostro...

* * *

**Hola gente bella! ¿como les va?**  
**Capitulo algo triste el de hoy ¿cierto? Lo que quiero transmitir en verdad es que Tim es tal cual como Helga con Arnold, a diferencia de que él se enfrenta sin miedos a sus dudas. En vez de temer a ser rechazado, es más persistente y menos frágil quizas que nuestra rubia. Lo cierto es que a Helga realmente le dolió rechazarlo, porque no es un mal chico, pero cuando las cosas no pasan, no pasan... ¿Que opinan ustedes?**  
**Quiero dejarles un saludo muy especial a Arabrab83 y Alinee quienes me dejaron unos reviews y también saludar a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia desde el anonimato :)**  
**Y bien, como ya sabemos Hey Arnold! ni sus personajes me pertenecen (excepto a los que yo creé) sino que es de Craig Bartlett.**  
**¡Buenas vibras y colores!**


	3. ¡Touché!

Otro día espectacular. En la playa el sol no podría haber iluminado mejor. El calor era agobiante pero estando cerca de mar a Helga no le importaba mucho. Sin pensarlo dos veces se zambulló entre las olas una y otra vez, jugando con Timothy a carreras bajo el agua, jugando a la pelota entre las olas y asi durante toda la tarde.

Ambos chicos la estaban pasando realmente bien y disfrutaban del sol constantemente sin ninguna interrupción hasta que apareció Surak, su compañero de fogón, a saludarlos y a informarles que en la playa continua de la que ellos estaban había un torneo de voleyball playero y les preguntó si ellos querían participar. Al instante Helga respondió que si y sin dudarlo, quería que toda la playa se entere que nadie podría vencerla en nada a la rubia y Timothy, embriagado de sus ojos azules, solamente dijo que si para acompañarla.

Rápidamente fueron a por unas cosas, como ser comida para pasar el día, protector solar, toallas, peine y algo de ropa por las dudas de que algo suceda con la puesta. Timothy llevó la camara para sacar fotos del día. Asi los cuatro -Bárbara también se había unido a ellos- emprendieron el camino hacia la playa vecina, por la orilla del mar, mientras cantaban canciones y reían juntos. Timothy y Helga iban tomados de la mano, más por intención de él que de ella, a veces la rubia dudaba de sus acciones puesto a que no quería alimentar al muchacho la falsa ilusión de tenerla, sin embargo le agradaba estar asi con él. Llegaron a la playa y había unas chicas jugando a un partido. Muy cerca de ellas se encontraba el puesto para inscribirse.

-¿Y qué sucede si gano? -pregunta Helga.  
-Si su equipo gana -remarca el vendedor- podrán beber todos los cócteles que ustedes quieran, que preparamos aqui.  
-Suena razonable, con este calor ¿Qué otra cosa se puede pedir? -sonrió la rubia ante un Timothy que también sonreía estupidizado por su belleza.  
-Muy bien señorita, espero que le vaya muy bien y resulte ganadora -dijo amablemente el puestero.  
-Lo seré, por supuesto -aduló.  
-¿Disculpa? -interrumpe Barbara -¿Qué debería hacer en un momento asi?  
-¿Me hablas a mi? -pregunta Pataki algo desconcertada.  
-Si, pues.. verás, me gusta Surak pero no me animo a decirle...  
-¿Y cuál es el punto? -esbozó Helga creyendo que de eso no iba a poder aconsejarle muy bien.  
-Que ni bien llegamos a la playa hay una mujer que intenta seducirlo -se apreta fuerte el puño.  
-¿Qué chica? -Helga busca con la mirada y se sorprende.  
-Sin embargo no puedo hacer nada sino él se dará cuenta y yo... moriría de vergüenza -decía la latina furiosa.  
-Oye Helga -interrumpe Tim quien ya había escuchado toda la conversación- ¿Acaso esa no es...?  
-¿Es ella verdad? Lo había dudado al principio, pero ahora que me preguntas estoy más segura que nunca -sonríe maléficamente y se voltea hacia Barbara para decirle -Relájate, tu quizás no puedas hacer nada, pero nosotros si. Zopenco, dame la cámara.  
-Pero Helga...  
-¡Dame la cámara! -ordena sin dejar de sonreír. El muchacho obedece.

Helga tomó fotos de Surak siendo acosado por la mismísima Sophia, la novia de Gerald. Al verlo, la muchacha se quedó perpleja y fue en su búsqueda conversando con él, sonriéndole, acariciándolo, en fin, estaba coqueteando con él. Timothy insistía que ya había sido suficiente, pero Helga no paraba de sacar fotografías. Finalmente ocurrió lo que tanto estaba esperando: Sophia se acerca al rostro de Surak y lo besa apasionadamente. Luego de tomar cientos de fotografías de esa escena se acercó hacia ella, sorprendiéndola por detrás. La novia del morocho se sintió descubierta, por ende, dejó de coquetear con Surak para hacer el papel de sorprendida.

-¡Helga! ¡Qué gusto verte! -la abraza.  
-¿Qué diablos te sucede ñoña? -la retira del abrazo.  
-Solo... -titubeaba- Solo me alegra verte por aquí, que nos hayamos encontrado -ríe nerviosa.  
-Si, lo que sea. De todas maneras vine a informarte que jugarás contra nosotros y voy a patearte el trasero -amenaza la rubia.  
-¿Quiénes? ¿Tú, tu novio zopenco y quién más? -preguntó sagazmente.  
-¡Oye ñoña! -la toma de su remera- En primer lugar yo no tengo novio, en segundo lugar el muchacho que intentabas seducir es de mi equipo y no me importa cúanto le hayas dicho, todo lo contrario -la suelta- Si te deja ganar entonces quizás alguien le cuente a Geraldo lo hábil que eres para cambiar el parecer de otras personas.  
-Si, claro -rueda los ojos- Como si Gerald fuera a creerte, se trata de ti Helga. La chica más ruda y mala de toda la escuela, la que hace bromas a todos constantemente. Gerald no te lo creería -esbozó por fuera, porque por dentro se moría de miedo.  
-No necesito que salga de mi boca, niña ñoña. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras -sonrió con el ceño fruncido y fue a posicionarse en el campo de playa mientras Sophia intentaba deducir que era lo último que la rubia había dicho.

* * *

El juego comenzó. Se trataban de Tim, Helga, Surak y Barbara contra Sophia, dos chicas y un chico más. El juez dio el inicio del comienzo. El primer saque lo tenía Helga, quién apenas tocó el balón este rápidamente se fue al piso contrario marcando el primer punto para la rubia. Sophia la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Helga no paraba de sonreír. Volvió a sacar cuatro veces sucesivamente y las cuatro fueron puntos para ellos. La novia de Gerald estallaba de ira.

-¡Soy jugadora profesional de voley! -gritó enojada.  
-Pues entonces demuéstralo ñoña -le respondió la rubia haciendo un gesto obsceno con su dedo medio.  
-Esto es solo el principio, nena...  
-Veremos...

Helga volvió a sacar confiada de ella misma pero esta vez Sophia respondió. La pelota fue a parar muy cerca de donde estaba Timothy, pero como el no es nada bueno en deportes no mucho pudo hacer por sostenerla. El punto fue para Sophia quien esbozó una cruel sonrisa ante la ira de Helga. Y asi fue como era Helga quien realmente de su equipo había demostrado saber jugar. Timothy no se manejaba para nada bien, Surak estaba embobado con Sophie y Barbara estaba triste por este motivo. Lentamente fueron dando vuelta el partido hasta encontrarse con la victoria ante una Helga llena de ira.

-No te preocupes -provocó Sophia- Puedo convidarte algún cóctel si quieres, al menos intentaste vencerme.  
-¡Vamos ñoña! ¿Vas a glorificarte solo por un estúpido juego?  
-Helga, querida -zozobraba- Sabes que esto no es un estúpido juego, sabes muy bien que esto es entre tú y yo -sonrió de manera falsa.  
-¿Entre tú y yo, eh? -la rubia rió fuerte y estrepitosamente- Entonces perdiste niña boba, yo gano -frunce su uniceja.  
-Ya escuché ese cuento antes Helga -hace como que bosteza- pero ya te dije, Gerald no te creerá. Y mucho menos teniendo el hábil don de seducir muchachos para que me crean solo a mi -se ostenta a si misma.  
-Ya te dije que no será necesario que yo abra la boca ¿Te das cuenta? Tienes el cerebro tan de mosca cómo él.  
-¿Cómo él?  
-¡Claro que si! ¡Si fuera un poco más inteligente no saldría con muchachas tontas! -ríe Helga.  
-Entonces si tu dices que es un cerebro de mosca y que tú no tendrás absolutamente nada que decir ¿Cómo harás para que te crea, sabelotodo? -se burló.  
-¡Helga! -la llamaba Tim- Vayamos a tomarnos una fotografía con los muchachos ¿Quieres? -la rubia lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de decirle que no era el momento apropiado, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
-¡Dame esa cámara! -ordenó Sophia a Tim.  
-¡Olvidalo muñeca! ¡Es mia! -se voltea y se retira.  
-¿Qué fotografías hay en ella? ¡Quiero verlas! -se puso nerviosa y sonrojada.  
-Ninguna que te importe ñoña -Helga la corre lejos de Tim- Ahora pierdete y ve por tus estúpidos cócteles.  
-Helga Pataki ¡Te descubrí! ¿A si que una imagen vale más que mil palabras verdad? -intenta acercarse al músico una vez más.  
-¡Oye! -la toma de los brazos- Si quieres quedar tostada toma sol, si quieres quedar morada entonces intenta dar un paso más y te lo haré gratis, ñoña ¿Me has entendido? -amenazó.  
-Quiero ver las fotografías que se tomaron Helga, nada más... -trató de excusarse.  
-Bien, te las enviaré por correo si quieres -sonreía maléficamente.  
-¡No juegues más conmigo rubia bocona! -gritó Sophia.  
-Lo siento, linda. Tu has empezado a jugar sola, yo solamente pasé por aqui sin querer. ¡Que mala suerte tienes! -rió soltándola finalmente y volteó para irse.  
-¡Helga, por favor! -imploró la deportista- Te regalo todos los cócteles que quieras, no te dirijo más la palabra pero ¡No le muestres eso a Gerald! -sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.  
-¡Olvídalo ñoña! No me interesan tus estúpidos cócteles de playa. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir con mis amigos a sacarme más fotos -sonrió triunfante.  
-Helga, si le muestras eso a Gerald le romperás el corazón. Él es tu amigo ¿No te gustaría verlo mal, verdad? -pero la rubia ni siquiera volteaba- Destruirás a él, nos destruirás a los dos -sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar y gritó- ¿Sabes qué? ¡De todas maneras él no eligirá a Phoebe nunca! ¿Me oiste bien? ¡Nunca! -Pero Helga siguió caminando sin siquiera percatarse de ésto último que había gritado la chica infiel.

* * *

El sol se estaba ocultando tras las olas luego de un hermoso día de verano. Timothy y Helga caminaban por la ciudad que se encontraba a unos metros de las playas, compraron ropa, tomaron un helado, conversaron y rieron durante todo el camino sin saber que, tras ellos, Sophia iba persiguiéndolos. Cada movimiento era bien observado por la muchacha, quien estaba esperando el momento justo para poner en marcha su plan. Fue entonces cuando la rubia se marchó hacia un baño puesto a que su vejiga asi lo pedía. Allí fue cuando Sophia entró en escena.

-Hola Tim -saludó amablemente.  
-Hola Sophie ¿Cómo estas? -respondió de igual manera el músico.  
-Bien, estaba paseando -sonrió y sentó en su banca.  
-¿Sola?  
-Asi es ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
-No, no es nada malo ¡Cielos! Estas chicas de hoy si que son extrañas... -esbozó pensando en que su amada también suele salir sola a caminar.  
-¿Cómo la pasaron en su día? Aparte del torneo ¿No?  
-Bien, muy bien. Cada momento que paso con Helga es asombroso -sonrió embobado.  
-¿Helga es tu novia? -preguntó sagaz.  
-No -respondió secamente- Me gustaría que lo fuera, pero no lo es... -se lamentó.  
-¡Vamos Tim! No te desanimes, ultimamente los he visto pasar mucho tiempo juntos y se los ve muy bien. Si todavía no son novios, no te preocupes, algo me dice que pronto lo serán -le guiña el ojo.  
-¿Estás segura? -preguntó el violinista desconcertado.  
-Si, segurísima -reafirmó- ¿Cuántos recuerdos tienes con ella en este tiempo que la conoces? ¿Muchos verdad?  
-Si, eso es cierto. Pasamos muchas cosas juntos... -se sonroja.  
-¡Cielos! ¡Que romántico! Oye, no se mucho sobre ti, cuéntame y... ¿te dedicas a la fotografía? -preguntó pícaramente.  
-¿Lo dices por esto? -Timothy saca su cámara-  
-¡Vaya! Linda cámara...  
-Gracias, de todas maneras es de mi padre y no, no me dedico a la fotografía.  
-Mi madre si es fotógrafa -mintió- Y me ha enseñado un truco para que las baterías duren más.  
-¿Para que duren más? No es posible...  
-Si, si lo es novato. ¿Me permites? -le estira su mano. Tim, algo dudoso, le entrega la cámara lentamente.  
-Enséñamelo -le sonríe el músico.  
-Bien... -Sophia transpira- Primero debemos destaparla -lo destapa- le quitamos el rollo -se lo quita y lo guarda en su bolsillo- Luego apretamos este botón de aquí ¿Lo ves?  
-¿Qué boton? -dijo Tim sin apenas poder ver.  
-Ponemos el rollo -tomó otro de abajo de su manga y lo coloca -Y listo, ahora las baterías deben de durar más.  
-No entiendo. Si se trata de las baterías y esa es la mecanografía fotográfica ¿Qué tiene que ver una con la otra?  
-No lo se, mi madre asi me lo ha dicho y de veras que funciona -le entrega la cámara al muchacho.  
-De acuerdo, si tu madre es fotógrafa y dices que le funciona, creeré en tí -le sonrió mientras guardaba su cámara.  
-No te arrepentirás -sonrió Sophia- Oye ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un chico muy lindo? -intentó seducir.  
-¿De qué estás hablando? -se sonrojó por la adulación pero se extrañó por tal hecho.  
-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí, ñoña?! -gritó Helga que regresó.  
-Lo siento Tim, tendremos que hablar de eso luego porque ahora llegó la aguafiestas -le besa en la mejilla- Nos vemos luego -se para de la banca y se va.  
-Helga, yo... bueno... -comenzó a titubear temiendo que la rubia exigiría alguna explicación.  
-¿Vino aquí por la cámara, verdad?  
-Si, tal y como pensaste tú...  
-Te dije que ir a cambiar el rollo de la cámara antes de que suceda esto sería una gran idea -sonríe la rubia mientras toma asiento en la banca.  
-¿Cómo haces para estar un paso más adelante que todos, Helga? -se sorprendió el violinista.  
-Ya te lo dije, soy un ser impresionante -le guiña el ojo ante un sonrojado Timothy- Disculpa la tardanza, es que precisamente fui a buscar las fotos reveladas. Tengo todas las pruebas que necesito -esbozó una risa maléfica.  
-¿Por qué te empecinas en molestarla?  
-¡Vamos zopenco! ¿La defenderás? ¡Besó a otro hombre! Y si bien, no es asunto mío si creo que sea asunto de Gerald y él, bueno, francamente -titubeaba- Ese pelos necios, al fin y al cabo, es también mi amigo -se sonrojó por dejar que esas palabras se escapen de su boca.

Ella apreciaba mucho al morocho, pero su caracter rudo hacía que trate de no mostrarle todo ese cariño que ella tenía. Por su parte Timothy sonrió, pero también se sintió algo celoso, aunque luego de pensarlo bien no tendría ningún buen motivo, puesto a que Gerald es el ex novio de Phoebe, su mejor amiga y sabía perfectamente que Helga no era de esas personas quita-novios. Luego de tranquilizarse, miró a Helga quien no paraba de reir con las fotos que había sacado, no porque estas fueran graciosas sino porque finalmente ella había ganado.

* * *

**Hola gente bellaaaa! ¿Cómo les va? :)**  
**Quería decirles, ademas de darles las gracias como siempre, que asi como subí muchos capítulos, uno tras otro, también me ausentaré por un tiempo e iré subiendo capítulos siempre y cuando pueda, por el hecho de que tengo que estudiar bastante para rendir exámen en la uni... Si, yo también los extrañaré :( Pero prometo que cada tanto actualizaré... ¡No les puedo dejar con esto en dudas cuando estamos recien por llegar a la mejor parte! **  
**Ahora si, quisiera mencionar para dejarles un saludo muy muy especial y lleno de colores a Allison doolin, Arabrab83, delaosarahi, AngelYueGuang, Grettel Gallarghel, anaemy, Pilarcs24, Alinee, Poppymoore311300 (que me llegó mucho al corazón las hermosas palabras que me dedicaste, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD! :'D me pondré al día con tus fics y cuando pueda los leeré) y, por supuesto, a mi fiel y primer seguidora MarHelga que me ha ayudado mucho en esto desde un principio y sin ella, quizás esto hoy no sería lo mismo. :)**  
**A todos los demás que leen desde el anonimato y de diferentes partes del mundo (si, me sorprendí mucho) les mando muchos abrazos grandes llenos de buenas vibras tambíen y me alegro mucho que disfruten de esta historia loca que hago.**  
**Los quiero mucho, de verdad :)**  
**Jeane Pataki.**  
**Y como ya sabemos Hey! Arnold no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes, es todo creado por Craig Bartlett (a excepción de los que yo inventé)  
¡SJM!**


	4. La despedida

**ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo puede contener diálogos y descripciones no aptas para menores.**

-Pero Helga, no has tenido ni siquiera una cena conmigo y mañana ya estaremos de regreso en Hillwood... -reprochaba Miriam.  
-Lo se mamá y lo siento mucho, pero si vine a vacacionar también quiero divertirme. ¿Por qué no encuentras a alguien para divertirte tu también?  
-Creo... que es el momento... -suspiró Miriam.  
-¿Qué momento? -se extrañaba la rubia mientras se peinaba.  
-Estás saliendo con un muchachito ¿verdad?  
-No es mi novio, solo somos amigos -responde secamente.  
-Lo que tu digas, hija, pero nunca te he visto tan entusiasmada para salir con alguien...  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -voltea hacia Miriam.  
-Helga, el amor es algo hermoso y ya eres toda una señorita, tienes diesciseis años, creo que es tiempo de hablar de mujer a mujer.  
-En primer lugar no estoy enamorada, en segundo lugar dejate de tantas vueltas que en quince minutos me voy. Al grano Miriam -expresó impaciente.  
-Helga, en el amor existe una demostración hermosa que es la de hacer el amor...  
-¡¿De qué estas hablando Miriam?! -se sorprendió.  
-Pero también trae sus consecuencias, seguramente ya lo sabes por la escuela, las enfermedades infecciosas y todo eso. Por eso lo único que te pido es que disfrutes todo lo que quieras, pero que te cuides... -la toma de los hombros.  
-¡Patrañas! Mamá, es muy lindo todo esto que me dices, pero no estoy enamorada de este zopenco a quien voy a ver ahora y mucho menos voy a hacer algo con él -dijo frunciendo su uniceja.  
-Lo que tú digas, Helga. Pero ten en cuenta esto siempre...  
-Si, si Miriam, lo que sea... -expresó de mala gana y se puso un vestido celeste claro que le resaltaba su hermosa figura.  
-¡Mirate! ¡Estás preciosa! -Miriam comienza a lagrimear  
-¡Oh vamos, mamá! -respondió sonrojada.  
-¿Quieres que te maquille?  
-Eso es para ñoñas, no necesito eso.  
-Está bien, eres hermosa, pero podrías resaltar esa belleza...  
-No te preocupes Miriam... -suena el celular.  
-Esperame Helga -contesta- ¿Diga?

Mientras Miriam hablaba por teléfono Helga se miraba al espejo. Se preguntó porque su madre le había hablado asi de esa manera. Aunque, en realidad, lo que más la sorprendía era que haya recordado su edad. A decir verdad, luego de la separación de Bob, Miriam había encontrado empleo, dejó de beber, se puso mucho más bella y se dedica a su trabajo firme y constantemente. Incluso se la veía más feliz, lo que alegraba a Helga. Justo antes de salir, su madre le indicó que ella habia encontrado con quien salir también luego de haber colgado su llamado. Pese a que le quedaron dudas a la rubia de quién habrá sido el que llamó a Miriam, se despidió de ella y salió para el bar en donde Timothy la había citado a disfrutar de su último día juntos en la playa.

* * *

Llegó al lugar y tomó asiento en la mesa que el mismo muchacho había reservado para ellos. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Helga se impacientaba y Timothy aún no llegaba. Se preguntó que era lo que debía hacer si éste no llegaba a aparecer. ¿Tal vez molerlo a golpes? ¿Tal vez darle otra oportunidad? ¿Tal vez solo esperarlo un poco más? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que la espera cada vez se hacía más larga y más tediosa.  
repentinamente, unos mexicanos llegaron al lugar, con ellos llevaban unos instrumentos y unos típicos sombreros de su país. Eran cinco y todos ellos se pusieron alrededor de Helga para comenzar a cantarle una canción ante una avergonzada y sorprendida rubia.

_"Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas, a la hora que yo quiera te detengo._  
_Yo se que mi cariño te hace falta, porque quieras o no, yo soy tu dueño._  
_Yo quiero que te vayas por el mundo y quiero que conozcas mucha gente,_  
_yo quiero que te besen otros labios para que me compares, hoy como siempre..."_

Timothy sale tras ellos con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y se las entrega a una temblorosa Helga. El jóven la toma de la mano y la besa. Helga lo mira sin entender. Tim se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano mientras los mariachis continuaban cantando.

_"Si encuentras un amor que te comprenda y sientas que te quiera más que nadie,_  
_entonces yo daré la media vuelta y me iré con el sol cuando muera en la tarde.  
__Entonces yo daré la media vuelta y me iré con el sol cuando muera en la tarde..._"

-¡¿Qué rayos es todo esto, zopenco?! -dijo nerviosa.  
-Es algo que preparé para ti. El bar, el ramo, los mariachis, la canción por supuesto... -le guiña el ojo.

___"Si encuentras un amor que te comprenda y sientas que te quiera más que nadie,_  
_entonces yo daré la media vuelta y me iré con el sol cuando muera en la tarde.  
__Entonces yo daré la media vuelta y me iré con el sol cuando muera en la tarde..._" -continuaban los mariachis.

-¿Qué tanto crees que me merezca esto? -preguntó extrañada.  
-¡Vamos, Helga! Te mereces el mundo, pero por ahora esto es todo lo que puedo hacer...  
-¡Cielos, Tim...! Yo -titubeaba- bueno.. yo... no se que decirte, simplemente... me sorprendiste esta vez.  
-¿Lo ves? No eres tan ruda como tú creías ¿Verdad?  
-¿Quieres que sea ruda, zopenco? -frunce su uniceja.  
-No, para nada. Solo bromeaba... -se excusó el muchacho temiendo hechar a perder todo su plan- ¿Qué deseas comer? -le entrega el menú mientras los mariachis se retiran ante los aplausos del resto de la gente que se encontraba allí.  
-No lo se... -Helga estaba anonadada, por un momento no pudo pensar en nada más que esa hermosa declaración de Timothy hacia ella. Nunca nadie había hecho eso por ella. Ni siquiera el mismísimo Arnold.  
-¿Qué te parecen unos tacos para seguir a tono con México? -propuso.  
-Está bien, que sean unos tacos y una cerveza para beber por favor -dijo la rubia tomándose la cabeza.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Timothy mientras llamaba al camarero.  
-Si, estoy bien zopenco, solo que... estoy sorprendida, no me esperaba esto. Estaba a punto de irme, estaba muy enojada porque no llegabas y de golpe -comienza a titubear- todo esto, y yo aqui, y todos mirándome, y luego sales tu, y luego el ramo y luego...  
-Relájate Helga. Lo menos que quiero es que te pongas nerviosa -le sonríe y la toma de la mano- Quiero que esta última noche en la que estamos juntos sea inolvidable, tanto para ti como para mi.  
-Lo se y te agradezco mucho todo lo que haces, pero ya te dije, y lamento volver a repetirlo, pero yo no siento lo mismo que... -Timothy apoya su dedo en la boca haciéndola callar.  
-Olvídate de eso ahora, solo divirtámonos -le vuelve a sonreir.  
-¿Por qué elegiste esa canción? Tu no eres mi dueño, zopenco -se cruza de brazos.  
-¿Segura? -el violinista lanza una carcajada- Helga, te dije que te conquistaría y precisamente de eso habla la canción. Yo te invito a que conozcas a todas las personas que quieras conocer, pero te aseguro que nadie será como yo.  
-¿Y que hay si encuentro alguien que me guste más que ti? ¿Fin del plan? -ironiza la rubia.  
-Y deberé resignarme tal vez... -suspira- Pero, para que eso pase, debo escucharlo salir de tu boca.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Que quiero escuchar que me digas que has encontrado a otra persona con quien eres más feliz que conmigo. Pero también quiero que me la presentes y no solo eso, sino también que te ame con locura. -le sirven los tacos.  
-Es decir, que si yo no encuentro a esa otra persona ¿Tendré que resignarme a quedarme contigo solo porque me haces un poco bien? ¿Sabes Timotheo, creo que asi no funciona el amor...?  
-Te escucho entonces... -le decía siempre conservando su paciencia.  
-¿Qué quieres escuchar? -toma un bocado.  
-Hablas del amor como si supieras mucho de él, entonces cuéntame todo lo que sabes...  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para que te rías de mi? -dijo sin pensar.  
-¿Por qué me reiría? ¿Acaso no funcionó? No debo reirme de que no haya funcionado, está mal.  
-¡No! -se atraganta- ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Y no te importa! -se alarmó.  
-¿Por qué te cierras tanto en ese tema conmigo?  
-No es solo contigo, créeme. Es con todo el mundo -continuaba comiendo.  
-Bien, no quiero incomodarte, asi que no te insistiré más sobre el tema sino quieres -se resignó aunque moría de ganas por saber.  
-Me parece mejor asi -le sonrió la rubia al fin y ambos continuaron comiendo.

* * *

Al terminar de comer pidieron un helado de postre y luego bebieron un par de cócteles caribeños. Helga y Timothy realmente se la estaban pasando muy bien, pero el muchacho no deseaba que su noche termine precisamente allí.

-Helga, tengo que preguntarte algo y espero que no te moleste.  
-¿De que se trata? -preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
-Bien -tomó coraje y tragó saliva- ¿Quieres ir a ver una película...  
-¡Me encantaría! -sonrió Helga.  
-... al hotel donde me hospedo? -se sonrojó.  
-¡Cielos! Pensé que me invitarías al cine...  
-Había pensado en esa posibilidad pero, ya sabes, mucha gente, mucho ruido y realmente preferiría hacer algo más tranquilo contigo...  
-¡Un momento! -la rubia frunció el ceño- ¿No querrás invitarme a tu habitación a...?  
-¡No, para nada Helga! -mintió porque era lo que más deseaba- Solo miraremos una película y beberemos algo talz vez unas malteadas o una cerveza ¿Qué te parece?  
-Bien, yo... -Pataki se quedó pensando en la propuesta. Sabía que estando solos el riesgo de darse solo un beso podría llegar a pasar a mayores y no estaba segura si era lo que realmente quería. Pero al fin y al cabo era su última noche en la playa y sus días no hubieran sido lo mismo si no lo hubiera encontrado a Timothy- Esta bien, iré. ¡Pero si te pasas de listo tendrás una cita con Beatsy y los cinco vengadores! ¿Entendido?  
-Claro Helga, lo que tú digas... -sonrió el joven y comenzaron a caminar hasta el hotel.

Una vez allí Timothy invitó a Helga a ponerse cómoda, tomó dos copas y sacó una cerveza de su nevera. Mientras tanto la rubia se había quitado sus zapatos y se sentó en la cama, frente al televisor. El músico la dejó escoger una película y tambien se quitó su calzado para sentarse a su lado. Brindaron por la hermosa noche que acababan de pasar y conversaron un rato. Finalmente pusieron la película de terror y comenzaron a mirarla. Timothy parecía más asustado que Helga, quien parecía más disfrutar de lo que miraba. Él no podía creerlo, Helga realmente tiene su lado rudo, sin embargo eso le gustaba. Al finalizar, el muchacho propuso abrir otra cerveza y, mientras la tomaban sentados a lo indio sobre la cama, conversaron sobre la película.

-Aún no entiendo como no te asustaste en esa parte.  
-¡Tonterías! ¡Es solo una película, zopenco!  
-Si, es cierto, pero están hechas para que te causen miedo y puedan estremecerte ¿Verdad?  
-¿Sabes lo que se necesita para estremecer a Helga G Pataki? -desafió la rubia.  
-Creo que si -sonrió y acto seguido se acercó hasta ella para besarla apasionadamente.  
Helga se dejó llevar por ese beso y, en vez de frenarlo, dejó que continuara. No sabía bien que es lo que era o tenía ese chico, pero cada vez que lo hacía le resultaba muy difícil frenarlo. Fue entonces cuando el músico lentamente se fue abalanzando sobre ella hasta que quedó totalmente tendida sobre la cama, él sin dejar caer todo su peso corporal, yacía sobre la rubia y sin dejar de besarla comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el rostro. Helga se dejó llevar una vez más, todo lo que sucedía con este muchacho le gustaba, le gustaba mucho incluso, fue por eso que lo rodeó con sus brazos para abrazarlo. Timothy se entusiasmó ante la reacción de la rubia y fue bajando su mano del rostro, acariciándole el costado del vientre hasta llegar a sus hermosas piernas. Cuando ya no podía bajar más volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento en sentido contrario, nada más que esta vez lo hizo por debajo de su vestido. Helga se sorprendió por tal hecho y abrió bien grandes sus ojos azules, no tanto por lo que Timothy hacía sino más bien por otra situación. El músico no se atrevió a tocarle nada que ella no quisiera, solo se limitó a acariciarle su vientre por debajo de la ropa, pero fue allí cuando se llevó una sopresa, al sentir cerca de su cintura un objeto frío. Dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos.  
-¿Qué llevas allí? -preguntó tranquilo y curioso.  
-Nada -respondió Helga sonrojada ante el descubrimiento de su relicario.  
-¿Nada?  
-No, no es nada -volvió a repetir.  
-Bien, si no es nada, entonces no tendrás incovenientes en que te lo quite... -Timothy estaba a punto de agarrarlo.  
-¡Basta! -lo empuja de ella algo brusca pero no del todo- ¡No me toques! -gritó ante un Timothy confundido.  
-Lo siento, yo solo quería que estés cómoda y...  
-A decir verdad, me siento más cómoda ahora... -se baja el vestido, se pone de espaldas a él y se arregla el cabello  
-¿Por qué Helga? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi? Estabamos por llegar a tener uno de los momentos más maravillosas de nuestras vidas y...  
-Lo siento, Timothy -se lamenta la rubia- Creo que no estoy lista aún - esbozó espiando su relicario. La foto de un jóven y apuesto Arnold se encontraba allí y esto la hizo suspirar de culpa, una vez más- Lo siento, creo que esto solo hará que te ilusione más y si, es cierto Tim, me gustas y me encanta pasar tiempo contigo -confesó sin sonrojarse- pero no te amo -se calza sus zapatos.  
-Entiendo... -respondió desilusionado.  
-¿Podrías acompañarme hasta mi hotel? -pidió la rubia.  
-Por supuesto... -sonrió apenas mientras se ponía sus zapatos.  
-¡Ah! Otra cosa -y remarcó apuntando con su dedo índice- ¡Esto nunca sucedió!  
-Claro Helga, lo que tú digas... -esbozó un paciente Timothy mientras salían de su habitación para acompañar a su amada hasta su hotel.

* * *

**Hola gente lindaaaaa! ¿Como les va? Un capítulo medio subidito de tono hoy ¿No? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que termine esta historia con Timothy? Por lo pronto Helga regresa a Hillwood y el muchacho se queda unos días más en la playa. Pero Helga ahora tiene otra cosa para resolver: las fotos de Sophie!**  
**Quería aclarar dos cosas: la primera es que, si bien es una continuación de la serie la quiero hacer lo más real a la época en la cual continuaría (fines del 90 principios del 2000) por eso el rollo de la cámara, la película me la imagino en VHS, no hay dvd, los celulares son aquellos grandotes grandotes donde no era posible enviar mensajes de texto. ¿Me entienden? asi ustedes tambíen se ambientan en esta hermosa época y se imaginan la historia similar a lo que me la imagino yo.**  
**La segunda aclaración es sobre la canción, se titula "La media vuelta" y es de José Alfredo Jimenez. Luis Miguel solamente la popularizó más, precisamente, en la década del 90.**  
**Ahora si quiero dejarles muchos abrazos, colores y buenas vibras a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia. Perdon si dejo de subir repentinamente, no me olvido de ustedes, sino que tengo que estudiaaar! :S**  
**Un beso muy muy grande también a Arabrab83 por dejarme otro review más, gracias! Me encanta que seas atenta! :)**  
**Ahora si, los dejo hasta el próximo capítulo (que va a estar picante!) y, ya saben Hey! Arnold no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, sino a Craig Bartlett. (exceptuando a los que yo inventé)**


	5. Evidencias

Miriam y Helga habían regresado de la playa a su respectivo hogar. Luego de dormir mucho, Helga se levantó y se preparó el desayuno. Miró la televisión, puso un poco de música fuerte, escribió algunos versos que hablaban de su dilema sentimental. Ahora que estaba en receso escolar y Miriam trabajaba, sin Bob en la casa ella era dueña de hacer lo que quisiera por completo. Al principio le fascinó la idea, pero luego de haber hecho todo lo que quiso se aburrió. Estaba pasando de canal desganada cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?  
-... -silencio.  
-¿Hola? ¿Quién es?  
-... -otro abismal silencio que iba enervando poco a poco a Helga.  
-Oiga, no tengo tiempo para bromas ¡¿Quién es?!  
-... -nuevamente, el silencio absoluto se hizo presente.  
-¡Al diablo contigo! -colgó fuertemente y vuelve a sonar al instante.  
-¡¿Y ahora qué?!  
-Hola Helga, no quise molestarte lo siento mucho -se disculpó Lila.  
-Oh, Lila ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no me hablaste recién?  
-¿Recién?  
-¿Qué acaso no me llamaste antes?  
-No, de hecho esta fue la única.  
-Qué extraño... Bueno, de todas maneras ¿Cómo estas tanto tiempo?  
-Bien, he vuelto del campo, se que también has vuelto y me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo, y que nos contemos como nos ha ido ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó dulcemente.  
-Me parece una idea genial,ya me estaba aburriendo bastante. ¿Quieres ir a por unas malteadas al centro comercial?  
-Suena genial.  
-Bien, te veré allí en media hora.  
-De acuerdo, hasta luego Helga -cuelga

* * *

Se encontraron allí en el centro comercial. Se dieron un gran abrazo, aunque no se habían visto por una semana y algunos días las amigas se extrañaban. Lila le contó a Helga su pasaje en el campo, el montar caballos, estar con los animales, las cenas donde todo el pueblo se reunía a comer en una larga mesa y luego de eso brindaban festejando el estar juntos una vez más. Helga, en cambio, si bien le contó su 'inesperado' encuentro con Tim, pero se guardó muchas cosas para ella, por ejemplo, la noche en el hotel. Lila creyó que la declaración con los mariachis fue algo estupendo de parte del muchacho y la rubia la miró incrédula.

-¡Vamos Helga! ¡Es algo asombroso y romantico! ¿No crees que eres algo afortunada siquiera?  
-Más que afortunada me avergoncé demasiado, como jamás en mi vida. ¡Habían cientos de personas mirandonos! Fue espantoso.  
-Helga, no seas tan dura contigo misma. ¿Lo besaste al menos? -preguntó con una pícara dulzura.  
-¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo?  
-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de lo que hizo él por ti.  
-Si, claro, como si yo se lo hubiera pedido -expresó cruzandose de brazos.  
-Vamos -la miró suspicaz- Ya lo habías besado en casa de Stinky y yo se muy bien que te había tocado Sid.  
-¡¿Y que hay si lo besé?! -preguntó sonrojada y molesta.  
-No tiene nada de malo o extraño ¿Lo ves?  
-Lo único que aqui es extraño es que de todas las playas que existen en el mundo, el zopenco haya ido justo a donde yo me encontraba...  
-Si ¿Qué extraño verdad? -se sonroja apenas la campesina- ¡Vaya casualidad! -Helga arquea una ceja.  
-A menos que -y remarca mirándola fijo- alguien le haya dicho...  
-Lo siento mucho Helga -se disculpó instantáneamente- Pero me lo ha preguntado hasta el hartazgo. Incluso se lo dije esa misma noche en lo de Stinky porque creí que no podría convencer a su padre en tan poco tiempo.  
-Obstinado ¿Verdad? -preguntó Helga en voz alta.  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada Lila, solo que por esta vez, te disculparé.  
-Gracias Helga, prometo consultarte a ti la proxima vez -le sonrió.  
-Y bien ¿Sabes si alguien más está de regreso?  
-Gerald regresó esta mañana, lo vi cuando bajaban las maletas del auto de su padre.  
-¡Cielos, Gerald! -la rubia recordó las fotografías- ¿Y por qué no vamos a visitarlo también? -propuso con una cara de maléfica satisfacción.  
-Disculpa mi intromisión, Helga, pero ¿Desde cuando quieres ver a Gerald?  
-Ehm, bueno, yo... -titubeó mientras pensaba una respuesta- Aunque no lo creas los he extrañado a todos y me gustaría verlos, ya te vi a ti.  
-Pero Helga yo soy tu amiga ¿Gerald lo es?  
-Bueno, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y... -la rubia sudaba y no era del calor.  
-Creo que es tu día de suerte igual, mira detrás de ti. -Helga voltea y ve a Gerald de la mano de Sophie.  
-¡Maldita perra mentirosa! -murmuró sin pensar.  
-Vamos Helga, Sophia no es tan mala persona quizás ¿No te gustaría conocerla un poco más?  
-Olvídalo, ya la conozco demasiado desgraciadamente... -Helga no quería contarle nada a Lila por le hecho de que la noticia no se vaya de boca en boca y asi evitar que Gerald se sienta humillado.- Vamos con ellos -se levantan.  
-¡Pelos necios! -el aludido voltea hacia Helga- ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo? -lo abraza exageradamente. El morocho no entendía porque Helga se comportaba asi y Sophia empadileció al verla.  
-Hola... Helga ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó extrañado.  
-Mejor que nunca, esas vacaciones me han renovado por completo -la rubia no podía dejar de sonreír- Estaba pensando que tengo mi casa sola y allí tenemos aire acondicionado. Podríamos ir a mirar algunas películas, conversar de nuestras vacaciones -y resaltó con su tono de voz y su uniceja fruncida- mirar las fotografías que traje de la playa...  
-Es una buena idea -respondió sin dejar de sospechar de la extraña situacion- pero estoy con Sophie y nos estamos viendo luego de una semana de haber estado alejados...  
-Pero ella tambien está invitada, por supuesto... -dijo dulce e iróncamente.  
-Suena bien -se entusiasmó Gerald- ¿Qué te parece a ti mi cielo? -le preguntó a su chica.  
-¡Olvídalo! -respondió Sophia sin pensar- Amorcito, podemos ir a visitar a Helga cuantas veces querramos, pero hoy quiero pasarlo solo contigo... -se excusó.  
-Tenemos unas largas vacaciones para estar juntos, a mi me gusta la idea...  
-Pero amor... ¡No sabes cuanto estuve esperando por ti para tenerte en mis brazos, al fin! -Helga se enfurecía al oir todas esas mentiras.  
-Creí que te sentirías bien con Helga y... -insistió el morocho.  
-Quiero estar solo contigo, por favor... -le dirige una mirada dulce.  
-De acuerdo nena -le guiña el ojo- Lo siento Helga, pero esta tarde seré solo para Sophie.  
-No hace falta que seas arrogante, pelos nerviosos -suspira- Bien, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión... -rebuznó Helga mientras los dejaba solos...

* * *

Transcurrieron dos días y Helga había intentado hasta lo imposible para quedar con Gerald pero Sophia siempre encontraba una excusa perfecta para evadirla. Por supuesto, ella tenía con qué seducirlo para converncerlo y por eso llevaría siempre la ventaja. La rubia lo llamó por teléfono, pero él estaba con su novia y no fueron a visitarla. Andando en bicicleta, pasó frente a su casa para invitarlo una vez más, pero Sophia llegó justo para interrumpir el momento. Decidió llevar las fotos consigo misma y fue a caminar hacia el muelle para encontrarse 'inesperadamente' con ellos, pero Sophia decidió pasear en bote, solos ellos dos, como una cita romántica. A su vez, Gerald empezó a sospechar de la insistencia de la rubia, pero siempre volvían a atraparlo las palabras, caricias y las dulces miradas de su chica. Cansada hasta el hartazgo, la rubia decidió otro plan para, al fin, enfrentarlo.  
Esa misma noche Helga fue hasta la casa de los Johansell y se escondió entre unos arbustos. Estuvo asi durante largo rato, en los hogares ya habían cenado y Sophia no salía de allí. Mientras Helga le rezaba al universo que la muchacha no se quede también a dormir la puerta se abrió y de ella salieron ellos dos para despedirse. Para estar segura, Helga esperó quince minutos más para no levantar sospechas ni tampoco volver a ser interrumpida una vez más. Finalmente cruzó la calle y tocó el timbre, una jóven y preciosa Timberly la atendió.

-Hola ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -preguntó amablemente.  
-Buenas noches y perdón la hora, pero estoy buscando a Geraldo. ¿Se encuentra aqui? -disimuló.  
-Ehm, si. ¿De parte...?  
-Helga, una compañera de escuela.  
-Un momento por favor... -Timberly cierra la puerta y le informa a Gerald que lo buscan. Extrañadísimo sale a la puerta.  
-¿Qué estas haciendo aqui y a estas horas? -pregunta extrañado el morocho con el pijama puesto.  
-Quiero que al fin me escuches eso es todo, Geraldo.  
-Me has estado persiguiendo constantemente, Helga. Más te vale que sea importante.  
-Lo es zopenco. Tal vez más de lo que tu creas ¿Puedo pasar?  
-Pero Helga ¿No crees que es algo tarde?  
-Escúchame pelos necios, por primera vez estoy haciendo algo increíble por ti.  
-¿Algo increíble? -se extrañó.  
-Te cuento si me dejas pasar -frunció la uniceja.  
-De acuerdo Helga, lo que tu digas... -la invita a entrar- Vayamos a mi habitación por favor -la rubia lo siguió.  
-Bien, en primer lugar lamento molestarte a estas horas pero es que nunca podíamos estar solos sin la entrometida de Sophia.  
-¡Oye no hables asi de mi chica!  
-Te aseguro que te retractarás cuando te cuente lo que pasó.  
-¿Acaso todo esto tiene que ver con Sophie?  
-Veamos... ¿Te contó que me la he encontrado en la playa?  
-No... -respondió extrañado.  
-Lo sabía. ¿Y por qué crees que no te lo contó?  
-No lo se... tal vez porque no es importante... -ironizó.  
-¡Por supuesto que lo es! No te lo contó porque no le conviene.  
-De acuerdo Pataki, basta de vueltas, ve al grano ¿Quieres?  
-Está bien -suspira y lo toma del hombro- Geraldo lo que te voy a decir te dolerá mucho y lo siento, pero tienes que saberlo. ¿Sabes? Tu y yo no tenemos una relación estupenda, sin embargo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que esto es lo correcto... -Gerald la mira extrañado- Sophia... -suspira de nuevo- te ha engañado con otro chico en la playa.  
-¡Olvidalo! ¡Puras mentiras, es imposible!  
-Sabía que no me creerías, pero tengo dos testigos que lo saben muy bien uno es el zopenco de Timotheo.  
-Pff vaya testigo -esbozó de mala gana- ¿Quién es el otro? ¿Wolfgang?  
-No, su cámara de fotos -Gerald abrió bien grandes los ojos cuando Helga saca sus fotos y se las entrega. El morocho comenzó a sudar, se armó de valor y comenzó a mirarlas a la vez que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Helga notó esto y lo tomó del hombro- De veras, lo siento mucho, alguien tenía que decírtelo...  
-Estoy muy sorprendido -comentó con la voz apagada mientras se sentaba en el piso. Helga hizo lo mismo -No puedo creer que ella me haya hecho esto y tampoco puedo creer que seas tú la que me lo venga a advertir.  
-Ya te dije, creo que era lo correcto. Ademas nunca me cayó bien esa ñoña -dijo apretando su puño.  
-¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan maldita, tan falsa conmigo! -alzó la voz el morocho apretando sus puños y con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas.  
-¿Sabes? Yo... -Helga se armó de valor- No solo vine a contarte esto, también estoy aquí por si necesitas mi hombro. Se que quizás no es el mejor, pero soy la única que te puede contener... si tu quieres. -Gerald no dejaba de mirar la foto -De acuerdo, sino me necesitas solo me iré -se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.  
-¡Espera Helga! -gritó el morocho- Me gustaría que te quedes un poco más -la rubia se vuelve y le regala una leve sonrisa. Gerald se levanta, la abraza y se hecha a llorar. Helga le palmeaba la espalda para tranquilizarlo -Gracias por esto -dijo entre sollozos.  
-No tienes que agradecerme nada, zopenco.  
-¿Sabes algo? Arnold tenía razón. Eres alguien increíble Helga...  
-¿Qué? ¿Ar-Arnold dijo algo asi de mi?

Continuará :O

* * *

**hola gente bonita ¿Como les va? Yo aca actualizando una vez más para todos ustedes. Al fin Helga logro desenmascarar a Sophia! La continuación de este capítulo prometo que será en breve y veremos en el cosas muy interesantes... ;)**  
**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, es especial a Arabrab83 y Alinee que siempre me dejan reviews :)**  
**Los demás también podrían dejarlo no? :P**  
**Yo en cambio les dejo muchos éxitos y colores. Nos vemos pronto!**  
**Hey! Arnold ni sus personajes (exceptuando a los que yo inventé) me pertenecen, sino es de Craig Bartlett.**  
**¡Save TJM!**


	6. Arnold tenía razón

**En el episodio anterior...**

-¿Sabes? Yo... -Helga se armó de valor- No solo vine a contarte esto, también estoy aquí por si necesitas mi hombro. Se que quizás no es el mejor, pero soy la única que te puede contener... si tu quieres. -Gerald no dejaba de mirar la foto -De acuerdo, sino me necesitas solo me iré -se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.  
-¡Espera Helga! -gritó el morocho- Me gustaría que te quedes un poco más -la rubia se vuelve y le regala una leve sonrisa. Gerald se levanta, la abraza y se hecha a llorar. Helga le palmeaba la espalda para tranquilizarlo -Gracias por esto -dijo entre sollozos.  
-No tienes que agradecerme nada, zopenco.  
-¿Sabes algo? Arnold tenía razón. Eres alguien increíble Helga...  
-¿Qué? ¿Ar-Arnold dijo algo asi de mi?

* * *

-Por supuesto. Arnold siempre me decía que tu te lo escondes, pero que en realidad eres alguien maravilloso de conocer.  
-¿Realmente decía eso de mi? -no paraba de preguntar una sorprendida Helga.  
-¿Sabes? Al principio mucho no le creí, incluso después de lo que me contó de lo sucedido con FTi. Pero ahora puedo creerle más.  
-¿Creerle más de que...? -preguntó nerviosa Helga.  
-Bien, te contaré -Se vuelve a sentar en el suelo- Había pasado una semana luego de todo lo que sucedió con FTi y con Arnold celebrábamos el regreso a la normalidad en su azotea bebiendo unas malteadas...

*Flashback*

-Vaya, viejo, somos unos héroes. ¡Salvamos a la ciudad entera! Poco a poco todo regresa a la normalidad y nosotros lo celebramos bebiendo unas Yahoo. ¿Quién lo diría? Parece más un sueño que algo real ¿No crees?  
-Yo creo que era lo que debíamos hacer, Gerald. Por eso quizás no me sienta tanto un héroe. Solo se que hicimos lo correcto y entre todos.  
-¡Vamos Arnold! No cualquiera hubiese hecho lo que tu hiciste por la ciudad, no te humilles.  
-De todas maneras no fui yo solo, estuviste tú, el abuelo, la abuela, los huéspedes, Bridget...  
-Oh, Bridget... -suspiró el morocho.  
-Incluso Helga ¿Puedes creerlo?  
-Viejo, eso no me lo has contado nunca ¿Qué rayos hacía allí Pataki?  
-Bien, te contaré pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.  
-Soy una tumba viejo -le guiña el ojo.  
-Bien... -el rubio suspira- Helga es voz ronca.  
-¿Es una broma, verdad?  
-No, Gerald. No lo es. Y a decir verdad, me ha dejado muy sorprendido.  
-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué quiso ayudarnos? Su padre iba a hacerse millonario ¿Cierto?  
-Asi es, sin embargo ella decidió hacer lo correcto tal vez, como nosotros...  
-¿Desde cuando Helga hace lo correcto? -esbozó sarcásticamente el morocho.  
-Lo mismo pensé y lo mismo me sorprendió -bebe un sorbo de su malteada- Tal vez... no, no lo creo.  
-¿Sabes algo? No entiendo si solo quería ayudarnos ¿Por qué no vino a decirnos y listo? ¿Por qué inventarse ese personaje?  
-Lo mismo le pregunté cuando la descubrí en la azotea de FTi  
-Viejo, esto es un gran misterio, Helga te detesta, te odia con toda su alma. ¡No tiene sentido!  
-Bueno, tal vez no me odie tanto como creamos... -se sonroja apenas el rubio.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunta un confundido Gerald.  
-¿Prometes no reirte?  
-¿De que hablas? -pregunta aún más extrañado.  
-¿Prometes no reirte, Gerald?  
-De acuerdo, lo intentaré... -rodó los ojos.  
-Bien -suspira nuevamente- Helga me confesó que en realidad no me odia tanto como nosotros creemos, sino más bien que le agrado...  
-¡Patrañas! No se le nota en absoluto...  
-¿Puedo terminar? -Gerald asintió- Luego se retractó de ello y me dijo que... bueno, me dijo eehm... -titubeaba.  
-¿Qué te dijo Arnold?  
-Me confesó que en realidad me amaba -largó de un suspiro ante los sobresalidos ojos de Gerald y la boca grande hasta el piso -Asi es, yo también me sorprendí. Incluso no había mucho tiempo para pensar en nada, los guardias de seguridad nos buscaban por todas partes ¡no supe que decirle!  
-¡¿Y qué sucedió?!  
-Entonces, se me acercó y -traga saliva- bueno, me besó.  
-¡¿Besaste a Helga G. Pataki?! -gritó sorprendido.  
-¿No quieres publicarlo en la portada del periódico también, Gerald? -preguntó sarcásticamente el cabeza de balón.  
-Lo siento, es que... ¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo! ¿Qué pasó después?  
-Bien, cuando al fin todo terminó acordamos que había sido solo el calor del momento, pero ambos sabemos bien que no fue asi... -bebe el último sorbo de su Yahoo- Lo cierto es que desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en ella.  
-¿Es una broma, verdad? ¿Te gusta Pataki, acaso?  
-No se si me gusta, pero si debo confesar que me agrada y que todo eso que ha hecho me sorprendió demasiado. Es decir, si realmente me ama ¿Cuántas cosas habrá hecho por mi sin que me haya dado cuenta?  
-¿Por qué si te ama simplemente no te lo dijo y listo? ¿Por qué siempre te trata asi de mal?  
-Hay muchas posibles razones para que no lo hiciera. Tal vez tema ser rechazada por mi, tal vez tema admitírselo a ella misma, tal vez se avergüence del qué dirán o tal vez tratándome asi jamás llegaría a la conclusion de sus sentimientos por mi, no lo se... Tal vez deba conocerla un poco más en profundidad, por eso es que decidí invitarla al cine la próxima semana.  
-¿Como una cita? ¿Te has vuelto loco,viejo?  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle todo lo que hizo. Sin ella no hubiéramos podido salvar el vecindario. Dejó toda su fortuna de lado, su egoísmo y su adversión, todo por mi ¿Entiendes? ¡Es algo sorprendente!  
-Me cuesta creerlo, viejo...  
-Lo sé. A mi también, es por eso que estuve pensando mucho en ella y en todas las situaciones que vivimos juntos. Hasta se me ha cruzado por la cabeza que el pequeño libro rosa también le pertenece a ella.  
-De acuerdo, que te haya salvado y haya hecho algo impresionante, no significa que escriba todas esas poesías. Quiero decir, son muy tiernas para el nivel de rudeza de Pataki.  
-¿Qué hay si en realidad se esconde tras ello? -comienza a caminar hacia su alcoba- Ven, sígueme -Gerald le hace caso. Arnold se acerca hasta su biblioteca y toma el libro rosa -Esta evidencia concuerda mucho con su perfil, escucha: _"Tus ojos son como dos guisantes verdes. Son estanques donde quiero bañarme. En la clase mi corazón se pierde. Sin embargo, a veces quiero golpearte." _¿Qué opinas?  
-Está bien, esa si podría ser Pataki, pero en el resto de los poemas lo dudo... Son muy artísticos para alguien como ella.  
-Insisto, tal vez solo se muera de miedo por eso actúa asi. Yo siempre creí que es una buena persona.  
-Tu porque siempre quieres verle el lado positivo a todo, Arnold. Sin embargo, tal vez tengas algo de razón...  
-Quiero conocerla más -dijo Arnold con una sonrisa- Ya me sorprendió una vez, tal vez me pueda volver a sorprender.  
-¡Cielos, viejo! Tus ideas son realmente locas, pero tienes razón. Esto me ha sorprendido demasiado a mi, me imagino como te habrá sorprendido a ti...  
-No es solo eso, es decir, si ella pudo sorprenderme una vez, tal vez pueda sorprenderme aún mucho más y ¿Sabes qué? De solo pensarlo me agrada la idea -sonreía- Además, besa muy bien -comentó sonrojado.  
-Si, lo que tu digas, viejo -dijo Gerald estremeciéndose.  
-Por favor, no se digas a nadie. No por mi, sino más bien por ella. Tal vez podríamos humillarla, Helga en realidad es muy sensible, lo puedo deducir por su manera extrema de ocultar las cosas.  
-Tienes razón, tal vez asi lo sea. De acuerdo, guardaré este secreto contigo, Arnold.  
-Gracias Gerald -se saludan con su clásico saludo de puños.

***Fin del Flashback***

-¿Entonces tú lo sabías todo? -pregunta una aterrorizada Helga.  
-Por supuesto, soy su mejor amigo. Calculo que Phoebe también lo sabe ¿verdad?  
-Si, es cierto. Phoebe es la única que sabe toda la verdad y también sabe mi mayor secreto, que ya no es tan secreto... -se retractó confundida.  
-¿Entonces si es cierto? ¿Siempre lo quisiste a Arnold?  
-¡Por supuesto que si! -unos violines sonaban en su mente- Mi mayor musa, mi inspiración diaria durante tanto tiempo en mi vida -hace gestos con los brazos- Con solo oler su cabello mi alma bailaba y podía sentirme viva, más viva que nunca. Puedo enloquecer por completo cuando asoma su sonrisa tras esos labios perfectos que cada vez que murmuran mi nombre estimula los latidos de mi corazón, haciendome sentir más y más atrapada en los suburbios de su alma, de la que no me quiero escapar nunca -se lleva la mano a la frente. Gerald miraba toda la escena con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión a la vez.  
-¡Wow! Si que realmente era tuyo el libro rosa... -sonríe Gerald. La rubia se percata de lo que hizo y abre bien grandes sus ojos.  
-¡Escúchame pelos necios, si le cuentas esto a alguien cortaré tus pelos nerviosos y armaré una soga para ahorcarte con ellos! ¡¿Me has entendido?!  
-Si -ríe- lo que tú digas...  
-En fin... Gracias por haberme contado eso, me alegraste el día.  
-Si, es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo... -se entristece el morocho.  
-Lo siento tanto, Gerald, de veras... -lo toma del hombro- Si quieres puedo encargarme de ella dándole su merecido -choca su puño con la palma de su mano.  
-No te preocupes, mañana hablaré con ella y terminaremos. ¿Puedo quedarme con la foto?  
-Por supuesto, es tu evidencia, no mia...  
-¿Sabes qué? Precisamente anoche habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez.  
-Oh, wow. ¿Y cómo se sintió? -preguntó curiosa.  
-Fue algo estupendo. Ahora solo sabe amargo, es decir ¿Lo habrá hecho con alguien más en la playa?  
-Tanto no sé, ni me interesaría tampoco...  
-¡Me siento como un estúpido! -se levanta del piso- Me siento usado, me siento... miserable.  
-¡Vamos! No debes dejar que ninguna zopenca te haga sentir asi, Gerald.  
-¿Crees en el karma, Helga?  
-¿Karma?  
-Si, eso que vos das, te vuelve... Tal vez esté pagando todo esto por lo que sucedió con Phoebe -dijo afligiéndose.  
-¿Te refieres a dejarla por Sophia?  
-Tal vez... -se seca una lágrima- No lo se... No quiero pensar más por hoy.  
-De acuerdo, entonces me iré. Mi tarea ya está hecha...  
-Espera, Helga... -traga saliva- Muchas gracias, por todo esto.  
-No me lo agradezcas, zopenco. Cualquier cosa ya sabes -vuelve a chocar su puño con la palma de su mano y Gerald esboza una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Quiero preguntarte algo más... ¿Esto lo has hecho por mi o por Phoebe?  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Phoebe en todo esto? -pregunta disimulando sus nervios.  
-No lo se, tal vez lo has hecho por ella, ya sabes, ella y yo...  
-No, Phoebe no tiene nada que ver en esto.  
-Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo contigo, solo por tratarse de Arnold ¿Sabes?  
-Que te sea leve la noche, Geraldo, nos vemos luego -dijo esto último retirándose.

Gerald se quedó lamentándose en su habitación hasta que salió el sol. Mientras tanto Helga regresó a su hogar pensando en que casi Gerald la descubre porque, por supuesto, Helga en parte lo hizo por Gerald, pero más que nada lo había hecho por su mejor amiga. Aunque esa noche se llevó algo más de lo que fue a buscar y eso era lo que más le reconfortaba en ese momento. Se acostó en su cama y soñó con ese momento, ese mágico momento, en la azotea de FTi.

* * *

**Hola hola! ¿Cómo les va? :)**  
**¿Qué les pareció este episodio? ¿Cómo creen que Phoebe se tome la buena noticia? ¿Que quiso decir Gerald que él haría lo mismo si se tratara de Arnold? ¿Se habrá referido a Timothy?**  
**Muchísimas gracias por compartir esto conmigo, me encanta verlos tan interesados por ver como esto continuará. Vuelvo a reiterar, recíen empieza la mejor parte! ¿reviews? Si, estoy sedienta de más reviews. Esta vez se los pediré yo por mi cuenta :)**  
**Nos veremos luego! Buenas energías y colores para todos!**  
**Hey! Arnold ni sus personajes me perteneces (exceptuando a los que yo inventé) Todos son de Craig Bartlett.  
¡Save TJM!**


	7. La esperanza

La música sonaba bien fuerte en la casa de las Pataki. Y claro, es que teniendo la casa sola para ella podía hacer y escuchar lo que ella quería. Para esa mañana escogió AC/DC y mientras hacía gestos de guitarras con sus manos o con la escoba iba haciendo los quehaceres de la casa. Milagrosamente oyó el teléfono sonar entre tanto ruido, corrió para alcanzarlo y mientras tanto, con un control remoto, bajaba el volumen de la misma.

-¿Diga?  
-Hola Helga, es Phoebe.  
-¡Phoebe! Amiga que hermoso escucharte.  
-¿Cómo has estado?  
-Bien, muy bien, precisamente haciendo cosas en la casa ahora ¿y tú?  
-Bien, en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Ya para mañana por la mañana estaremos volviendo.  
-¿De veras? Permíteme ir a buscarte y nos contaremos todo lo que sucedió.  
-¿Muchas cosas para contar, verdad?  
-Asi es amiga, cosas que ni te imaginas.  
-¡Cielos Helga me dejas con la intriga! De acuerdo, ven a buscarme y quédate a dormir en mi casa ¿De acuerdo?  
-Es un hecho.  
-Bien, mi vuelo es el 713 y aterrizaremos alrededor de las once de la mañana.  
-Perfecto allí estaré.  
-Te veo en un rato amiga.  
-Hasta luego, Phoebs. -cuelga. Tomó el control para subir el volumen otra vez pero el teléfono volvió a sonar- ¿Diga?  
-... -otra vez silencio.  
-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué quieres?  
-... -nadie respondía.  
-¡¿A que estás jugando conmigo, zopenco?! No te tengo miedo...  
-... -una leve brisa se alcanzó a oir apenas.  
-De acuerdo, esta vez no colgaré ¿Quieres jugar a ver quien permanece más callado? Anda, tengo tiempo hasta las seis de la tarde...  
-_Debemos irnos ya _-se escuchó alguien desde lejos y al instante colgaron.  
-¡Jum! ¡Miedoso! -gritó Helga y colgó bruscamente. Tomó el control remoto y subió la música nuevamente.

* * *

-¡Hola mi amor! -salta a los brazos del morocho Sophia- ¡Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí y tan temprano! -el morocho no contestaba- ¡Cielos! ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes un rostro como de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche.  
-Y asi fue -respondió secamente Gerald.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Sophie ¿Por qué no me has dicho que te encontraste a Helga en la playa?  
-¿Helga? -el rostro de la chica empalidece- Pues si, la vi, jugamos al voley y, por supuesto, le gané.  
-Yo creo que ella te ganó.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-A esto -toma del bolsillo la fotografía y se la muestra- ¿Quién crees que perdió realmente?  
-Gerald, yo puedo explicarte, en verdad...  
-¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Cómo hiciste para besarlo? No, gracias. No lo necesito.  
-Pero amorcito...  
-¡Basta Sophie! No me vuelvas a llamar amorcito porque ya no lo soy. Lo nuestro se terminó.  
-¡¿Qué?! No, Gerald, por favor, fue solo un error y...  
-¿Cómo se si solo fue uno?  
-Fue uno, de veras, yo...  
-No me interesa. Ya no puedo confiar en tí, lo siento. Adiós.  
-Pero Gerald...  
-Sin peros. Adiós -el morocho se retiró de allí para tomar el autobus.  
-Perdóname por favor -se hecha a llorar- Yo te amo, Gerald, de verdad. En eso si que no te he mentido nunca, te amo, te amo -el autobús pasa y Gerald lo toma -¡Gerald! ¡Gerald! -se quedó gritando sola la deportista mientras veía alejarse el transporte...

* * *

Al día siguiente el reloj marcaba las once menos cinco y Helga ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando por su amiga Phoebe. El lugar estaba atestado de gente y la rubia observaba bien detenidamente a la gente que bajaba del avión. Estaba tan distraída que no notó la presencia de alguien más que se paró tras ella y le suspiró la nuca. La rubia sintió un escalofrío y volteó. De todos los lugares y tiempos que existen en el mundo, allí debía encontrarse con él.

-Hola Helga -saludó un bronceado Timothy.  
-¿¡Zopenco!? ¿Tan pronto regresaste?  
-Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte, Helga -respondió sarcástico.  
-Es que, pensé que te quedarías como un mes o algo así, pero solo te quedaste dos semanas más.  
-Asi es, mi padre y yo nos aburrimos un poco y bueno, decidimos regresar y descansar un tiempo más aquí en casa...  
-Vaya, que oportuno...  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Supongo que no viniste a buscarme? ¿O si?  
-No, vine a buscar a Phoebe que regresa del Japón.  
-¿Muchas cosas que contar?  
-Seguramente. Y no hay tiempo para esperar.  
-Claro que no, bueno... ¿Qué tal si esta noche nos vemos y me cuentas como han sido tus días sin mi?  
-Lo siento, pero quedé con Phoebs.  
-¿También de noche?  
-¡Y todo el tiempo que yo también quiera, zopenco!  
-De acuerdo, lo siento... ¿Podremos vernos en la semana?  
-Podría ser, pero lo arreglaremos luego -visualiza a su amiga- ¡Allí está Phoebs! Nos vemos luego cara de murciélago -corre hacia su amiga- ¡Phoebe! -la oriental voltea.  
-¡Helga! -se abrazan muy fuerte. Toda la escena es observada por Timothy -¡Cielos, te he extrañado!  
-¡Yo también amiga! Tengo muchas cosas para contarte, asi que prepara tus oídos.  
-Preparando. De todas maneras, tu también deberías hacerlo, Helga. Ese viaje fue algo increíble.  
-¿De veras? ¡Muero porque me lo cuentes!  
-Ven, vayamos al auto...

* * *

Luego de acomodar toda la ropa en su lugar en el closet de Phoebe, las chicas se relajaron con algo de música y unas malteadas. Helga le contó a su amiga que Lila había sido la responsable de que ella se encuentre con Timothy y tal como su mejor amiga le contó absolutamente todo.

-...Entonces fuimos a la playa siguiente para ver qué tal era todo allí. Se estaba organizando un torneo de voley y ¿Adivina a quién nos encontramos allí?  
-No lo se...  
-A Sophia.  
-Pff, pensé que me dirías algo mejor.  
-Te lo diré. Estaba besando a otro chico.  
-¡¿Qué?! -se sorprendió la oriental.  
-Lo que oyes. Tomé una fotografía y hace dos días se la enseñé a Gerald.  
-¿Creés que hayan terminado su relación? -comentó algo esperanzada.  
-Creo que si, él me dijo que se terminaría.  
-¡Cielos! Se que no debería alegrarme ¡Pero es una noticia estupenda! Aunque... lo lamento mucho por Gerald.  
-¡Oh, vamos Phoebs! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te lastimó y encima sientes lástima por él?  
-Es que, bueno, ya sabes, a mi aún me gusta y se que me lastimó, pero me duele verlo lastimado a él...  
-Supongo que no dejarás que venga a buscarte ¿O si?  
-Bueno, yo...  
-¡Phoebe! Debes hacerlo sufrir ¿Acaso eres su consuelo?  
-No, Helga lo se pero...  
-Sin peros, debes hacer que se retuerza de dolor. Además ¿Qué tan facil te resultaría perdonarlo?  
-No es lindo tener rencores, Helga...  
-El punto es que debes volverlo a conocer. Tú has cambiado, él también.  
-Yo creo que estamos especulando demasiado, es decir ¿Qué tal si ni siquiera regresa?  
-No es cierto. Tú sabes tanto como yo que regresará.  
-Bueno ¿y tú? ¿Qué me dices de Tim?  
-¡Ash! Ese zopenco...  
-Si, será muy zopenco, pero te gusta Helga.  
-¡Claro que no!  
-Si.  
-¡No!  
-Si, te gusta.  
-No, no es cierto.  
-No te gusta.  
-¡Si!  
-¿Lo ves?  
-Te detesto, Phoebs -esbozó ante la risa pícara de la oriental.  
-No tiene nada de malo Helga...  
-Ya lo se, pero ese no es el punto -suspira- ¿Sabes qué? Me gusta él, me gusta pasar tiempo con él, pero no lo amo. No siento esa sensación inexplicable en el cuerpo cuando estoy con él. Solo me siento cómoda, a gusto. Pero nada más...  
-¿Y él?  
-Él me confesó que me amaba.  
-¡Oh por Dios, Helga...! ¿Y qué le dijiste?  
-Lo mismo que te acabo de decir a ti...  
-¿Le partiste su corazón verdad?  
-Asi es, pero también dijo que no descansaría hasta conquistarme.  
-¡Wow! Es extraño, suena lindo, pero también algo obsesivo ¿Verdad?  
-No se que pensar, Phoebs. No quiero estar con él para no partirle más su corazón, pero a la vez, me gusta estar con él.  
-Bien, creo que debo decirte algo -Helga la mira extrañada- A mi ese muchacho me recuerda mucho al mantecado. Tal vez te sientas así porque también te lo recuerde a tí.  
-¿En donde? ¡No se parecen en nada!  
-Pero tiene muchas cualidades tal como Arnold. Es cortés, amable y muy simpático.  
-¿Y con eso qué? No se parece a Arnold, no es como Arnold y jamás será como Arnold.  
-De acuerdo, tal vez inconscientemente te lo haga recordar y por eso te sientes cómoda con él.  
-No lo se, Phoebs -suspira la rubia- tal vez tengas razón.  
-Si ¿Y sabes que es lo malo de todo esto? Tú misma lo acabas de decir, él no es Arnold...  
-Lo sé -se lamenta- ¡Cielos! ¡Estoy muy confundida!  
-¿Lo ves? Así se siente, a mi me sucede con Gerald...  
-Pero tú tienes a Geraldo aquí, a metros de distancia, no a kilómetros.  
-Lo siento. -se hizo un pequeño silencio- ¿Crees que Gerald y yo podramos volver a estar juntos, Helga?  
-Tal vez Phoebs... pero esta vez no permitiré que te vuelva a lastimar ¿De acuerdo? Mi único consejo es que seas cautelosa y que no apresures al tiempo...  
-Gracias, amiga, realmente te necesitaba de nuevo -se abrazan.  
-Yo también Phoebs, mucho...

Ambas chicas se quedaron abrazándose unas a otras hasta que su madre las interrumpió tocando la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Si?  
-Phoebe, te buscan en la puerta...  
-Enseguida bajo mamá. ¿Me acompañas?  
-Claro, vamos -bajan por las escaleras y llegan a la puerta de entrada. Al abrirla Phoebe se extrañó con quien se encontró.  
-¿Timothy?  
-Hola Phoebe, ¿Cómo estás? -Helga se esconde detrás de la puerta y le hace señas a su amiga de que ella no se encontraba allí.  
-Hola Tim ¡qué sorpresa verte por aquí! -esbozó disimulando a su amiga- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?  
-Estaba buscando a Helga, me dijo que vendría a tu casa y bueno, me gustaría hablar con ella.  
-Oh, lo siento mucho, pero Helga se acaba de ir hace unos minutos nada más.  
-¿De veras? Qué extraño, no me la crucé en ninguna parte...  
-Tal vez se hayan desencontrado, eso es todo. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?  
-No, está bien. Gracias Phoebe, que tengas un lindo día.  
-Lo mismo para ti, hasta luego -cierra la puerta- ¿Qué diablos?  
-¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! Está obsesionado conmigo, Phoebs.  
-Deberías haber salido tú y ser tú misma la que le dice que no.  
-¿Estás loca? ¡No me soltaría jamás! Es el primer día que llegó luego de sus vacaciones ¿Y ya me está molestando? ¿Qué se cree que es?  
-¡Vaya! Que obstinado resultó ser...

* * *

Al no ser atendido por Phoebe, Timothy marchó hacia la casa de Lila quien lo recibió afectuosamente. Luego de contarse de sus vacaciones y dejar a una Lila boquiabierta ante todo lo sucedido con Helga, Timothy le propuso a la pelirroja realizar un plan para poder conquistarla finalmente, todo eso a base de sus gustos personales y como ella era una persona que la conocía bastante bien, quizás su plan funcionaría...

* * *

**Hola Gente bella! ¿cómo les va? **  
**Bien, yo aquí actualizando una vez más para todos ustedes. (actualicé bastante seguidito eh?)**  
**¿cual creen que sea el plan de Tim? ¿quién llamó a Helga? ¿volverán Phoebe y Gerald a estar juntos? ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Ö**  
**Le quiero dejar un saludo muy especial a Arabrab83 que siempre, siempre, me deja un review. ¡Una genia! (y bastante acertada tambien! jajaja) Sigo esperando por más reviews del resto de la gente! Vamos! Necesito más y más inspiración! :(**  
**De todas maneras, les dejo muchas buenas energías para comenzar bien la semana :D**  
**Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes (exceptuando a los que yo creé) sino que son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.**  
**¡Save the Jungle Movie!**


	8. Es lo último que se pierde

**En el episodio anterior:**

-Hola Phoebe, ¿Cómo estás? -Helga se esconde detrás de la puerta y le hace señas a su amiga de que ella no se encontraba allí.  
-Hola Tim ¡qué sorpresa verte por aquí! -esbozó disimulando a su amiga- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?  
-Estaba buscando a Helga, me dijo que vendría a tu casa y bueno, me gustaría hablar con ella.  
-Oh, lo siento mucho, pero Helga se acaba de ir hace unos minutos nada más.  
-¿De veras? Qué extraño, no me la crucé en ninguna parte...  
-Tal vez se hayan desencontrado, eso es todo. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?  
-No, está bien. Gracias Phoebe, que tengas un lindo día.  
-Lo mismo para ti, hasta luego -cierra la puerta- ¿Qué diablos?  
-¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! Está obsesionado conmigo, Phoebs.  
-Deberías haber salido tú y ser tú misma la que le dice que no.  
-¿Estás loca? ¡No me soltaría jamás! Es el primer día que llegó luego de sus vacaciones ¿Y ya me está molestando? ¿Qué se cree que es?  
-¡Vaya! Que obstinado resultó ser...

* * *

Al no ser atendido por Phoebe, Timothy marchó hacia la casa de Lila quien lo recibió afectuosamente. Luego de contarse de sus vacaciones y dejar a una Lila boquiabierta ante todo lo sucedido con Helga, Timothy le propuso a la pelirroja realizar un plan para poder conquistarla finalmente, todo eso a base de sus gustos personales y como ella era una persona que la conocía bastante bien, quizás su plan funcionaría.

-¿No crees que ya estas yendo muy lejos, Tim?  
-¿De qué estás hablando? -se molestó el violinista.  
-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente, es decir, ya le abriste todo tu corazón, enteramente. ¿Por qué sigues obstinado? Solo deja a las cosas que sean como tengan que ser y ya...  
-Estoy de acuerdo, tienes razón Lila -sonrió- Por eso mismo esto va a ser como yo quiero que sea -la pelirroja rodó los ojos.  
-Esto es demasiado Timothy, no se por qué pero tengo la leve sensación de que estás forzando las cosas que no son y...  
-Lila, debes comprenderme -la interrumpió- La amo y haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz.  
-¿Entonces por qué no dejas que ella elija como quiera ser feliz?  
-Por que se que también siente cosas por mi -se mostró enérgico- Solo que creo que aún no se anima a demostrarlo por alguna extraña razón o bien... -mira de reojo y sagazmente a Lila- Tal vez exista alguien más en su vida...  
-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó la pelirroja demostrando tranquilidad.  
-¿Sabes que sucede? Helga es un maldito rompecabezas, un maldito pero hermoso rompecabezas y yo tengo todas las piezas -Lila escuchaba atenta- exepto por una. Hay una pieza aquí que me falta para completar...  
-Si eso es lo que crees ¿Entonces por qué no lo averiguas? -preguntó sin perder su dulzura.  
-Por eso es que te necesito Lila -la aludida abrió sus ojos- Ayúdame a encontrar la última pieza llegando hasta ella... a menos que tengas alguna pista sobre el asunto y no quieras contarme -susurró con picardía.  
-Lo siento, no es un asunto mio y por eso, aunque supiera, no te lo diría.  
-¿Pero si me ayudarás? -sonrió.  
-De acuerdo, lo intentaré -rodó sus ojos.

* * *

-¿Estás segura que esto le gustará? -preguntó confundido mientras hacían una fila.  
-Por supuesto, Helga ama las luchas, si la invitas a esto quizás puedas ganarte su corazón.  
-¿Qué no es que las mujeres esperan algo más romántico?  
-Bueno, tal vez Helga es especial para esas cosas, jamás la he visto en algo "romántico" -hace el gesto de las comillas con sus manos.  
-Es que... es extraño, ni siquiera me gustan a mi.  
-Tu dijiste que harías lo que sea ¿Recuerdas?  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -llegan a la boletería y pide dos boletos. -¿Y ahora qué?  
-Toma esto -Lila agarra un panfleto del evento- Muéstraselo, verás como reacciona y luego usarás tu encanto para invitarla y es todo.  
-¿Qué tal si me dice que no?  
-Imposible, creéme, Helga ama las luchas -sonrió la pelirroja dulcemente.  
-De acuerdo, está bien. Confiaré en ti...  
-Bien, entonces haremos esto: Mañana a las cinco en casa, Helga ya estará allí como acordamos ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo Lila, gracias -la abraza espontáneamente causando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

Al día siguiente a las cuatro de la tarde Helga ya se encontraba en casa de Lila. Ambas conversaban de todo un poco mientras leían un par de historietas que la rubia había llevado a su casa. Lila se horrorizó bastante al revisar algunas, eran terroríficas.

-Oh, vamos Lila, son solo dibujos, no tienes porqué temer.  
-Pero son demasiados sangrientos, observa como este bicho absorbe a la gente hasta dejarlo en... -traga saliva- nada.  
-El bicho como tú le dices necesita absorber gente para que aumente su energía y poder.  
-¿No puede obtener energías comiendo verduras?  
-¡Ash! Me exasperas, Lila ¿Acaso tienes diez años aún? ¿Dime qué tan divertido sería que un monstruo necesite verduras para aumentar su energía? ¿Dónde estaría el énfasis y la adrenalina?  
-Cielos, es que es terrible de solo pensarlo.  
-¿Qué pasaría si fuera un bicho que te quiere absorber? -se para frente a ella y alza sus manos. La pelirroja grita mientras Helga se retuerce de risa -Definitivamente tienes diez años Lila -comentó mientras se tomaba su estómago. Fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre de su casa. Lila fue a abrir y era Timothy el que se encontraba allí, por supuesto, todo acorde al plan.  
-Hola Tim.  
-Hola Lila ¿Cómo estás? -sonrió.  
-Adelante por favor, estaba con Helga me estaba mostrando sus horrorosas historietas de un monstruo que absorbe gente para ser más poderoso...  
-En primer lugar la historia no trata de eso -corrigió la rubia- Y en segundo lugar el monstruo se llama Cell, ñoña.  
-¡Vaya, que sorpresa! -disimuló- Hola Helga...  
-Hola cara de murciélago -esbozó.  
-No sabía que te gustaba Dragon Ball Z -le dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y miraba las historietas.  
-Pues si, me gusta ¿Y qué hay con eso?  
-Nada de malo, pensé que era una historia para hombres.  
-¿Para hombres? ¿Ah, si? -entrecerró los ojos- ¿Y tú la lees, zopenco?  
-No, en realidad...  
-¿Entonces no eres un hombre? -lo interrumpió jugando con sus propias palabras. Lila se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar que noten su sonrisa.  
-Claro que soy un hombre -le guiña el ojo a la pelirroja- Soy tan hombre que esta noche iré a ver las luchas y...  
-¡¿De veras?! -se emociona la rubia- ¡Va a ser genial! ¡Yo también iré! -sonrió.  
-¿Tu... también irás? -preguntó confundido.  
-Asi es, ya arreglé con Harold. Un pariente de él trabaja en el estadio y siempre consigue boletos gratis. Creo que es una de las pocas cosas que comparto con ese zopenco, las luchas. -frunce su entrecejo- Aunque a veces quiero golpearlo yo porque su forma de comer es más ruidosa que los huesos que se rompen -golpea su puño contra la palma de su mano- ¿Y con quién irás tu? Supongo que no es con la señorita perfección, tiembla ante una historieta ni me imagino su rostro cuando escuche los huesos quebrándose -rió estruendosamente.  
-Yo... -esbozó el músico desilusionado- Iré con un amigo que hace tiempo no veo...  
-¡Vaya! No sabía que también te gustaran las luchas. Pensé que no eras de ese tipo de hombres -se burló- Genial, entonces, te veré a la noche, zopenco. -se levanta del sofá- Ya me voy Lila, tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme y luego a lo de Harold para tomar unas cervezas antes de las luchas -le guiña un ojo.  
-De acuerdo Helga, que la pasen bien -sonrió amablemente la colorada mientras le abría la puerta- Hasta luego, Helga.  
-Adiós Lila -y mira a Timothy- Te veo luego, zopenco. Lila cierra la puerta y descubre a un cabizbajo Tim.  
-Lo siento, no sabía lo de Harold -se disculpó.  
-Está bien Lila, alguna otra cosa tiene que resultar... ¿Crees que tengo tiempo de vender los boletos?  
-Tal vez... -se lamentó y se le ocurrió una idea- ¿Qué tal si intentamos venderlos y mientras tanto pensamos en otra cosa? -lo animó.  
-Es una buena idea, vamos -ambos chicos salieron de la casa de los Sawyer.

* * *

En el camino conversaban sobre muchas cosas que quizás podrían intentar juntos, pero nada se les ocurría. Llegaron al estadio y, estando las entradas agotadas, la gente sin boleto se desesperó por conseguir las de Timothy, incluso las vendió al doble de su valor.

-Bueno, al menos ahora tengo más dinero del que tenia antes... -esbozó algo triste.  
-Oye, Tim...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿No son esos los personajes de la historieta de Helga? -señala un anuncio.  
-¡Si! -se sorprende- ¡Ese es Gokú y se trata de una película!  
-¿Go... quién?  
-Olvidalo. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? -le dirigió una mirada pícara.  
-¿No volverás a hacer lo mismo o si? Propongo que primero la invites y luego saques las entradas para que esto no vuelva a pasar. Hoy porque tuviste suerte, mañana ya no lo sabes...  
-Tienes razón Lila. Esta misma noche la esperaré a la salida del estadio y la invitaré a ver esa película.  
-¿Esta misma noche?  
-Por supuesto, yo vengo aquí con mi amigo ¿Recuerdas?  
-¿Lo ves? Por eso no me gusta mentir, va a llegar un momento que la mentira no se podrá sostener ¿Quién será tu amigo?  
-No importa eso. Yo me arreglaré... -sonrió.

Esa misma noche luego de unas tremendas luchas, Helga se retiró del estadio con Harold, Sid, Stinky y Gerald. Si bien al morocho no le interesaban tanto las luchas necesitaba despejar su mente luego de lo ocurrido con Sophia.

-Bien ¿Qué haremos ahora? -preguntó Sid.  
-¡Vayamos a comer! -añadió Harold.  
-¡¿Quieres seguir comiendo luego de todo lo que te comiste?! -preguntó la rubia- ¡Cielos! A veces creo que el universo tiene más límites que tu estómago -los chicos rieron ante el comentario.  
-Disculpen pero ¿A donde desean ir? Son las once de la noche... -interrumpe Gerald.  
-¿Y con eso qué? -pregunta Stinky.  
-¿No es algo... tarde?  
-¡Oh, vamos Geraldo! La noche es tan joven como nosotros y aún nos quedan dos semanas de vacaciones antes de la preparatoria.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Helga, vayamos a pasear -agregó Sid.  
-¿Pasear? ¿Qué tal si mejor no vamos a los videojuegos y jugamos carreras? -propuso Stinky.  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para humillarlos? -desafió la rubia.  
-¿De veras crees que podrás vencerme, Pataki? -aludió Gerald- Soy invencible, manejé un autobús real a los nueve años ¿Recuerdas?  
-Pues ven y demuéstrame si tienes tanta experiencia para manejar como para abrir tu bocota.  
-Dalo por hecho -se estrecharon las manos.  
-¿Puedo ir yo también? -se escuchó a sus espaldas. Todos voltearon y allí estaba Timothy.  
-¿Qué haces tú aqui? -pregunta Gerald cruzando los brazos.  
-El zopenco vino a ver las luchas también -añadió Helga- ¿Donde está tu amigo?  
-El tuvo que irse, mañana ya se volvería temprano, hizo una corta visita... -se soba la nuca.  
-Oh, que pena. -esbozó sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto- Bien, podré humillar a alguien más esta noche...  
-En realidad me preguntaba si no quieren ir al cine esta noche...  
-¿Al cine? -preguntaron al unísono.  
-Si, en media hora hay una función de la película de Dragon Ball Z, pensé que les gustaría ir a verla...  
-¿Es una broma, cierto? -replica Harold.  
-¿Una broma? No, no lo es para nada, yo...  
-Tim, ya hemos visto esa película... -explica Sid- Lo siento, pero solo un tonto no iría el primer día del estreno -el resto de los chicos rieron.  
-¿Te gusta Dragon Ball Z? -indagó Harold.  
-Bien, algo quizás no tanto como a ustedes...  
-Eres un perdedor -esbozó la rubia- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te volviste loco? -preguntó.  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Actúas extraño, tu no eres asi... -y se dirgió a sus amigos- Vayan yendo a los videojuegos, yo enseguida iré.  
-Me quedo contigo -expresó Gerald- Asi luego no vas sola para alla...  
-No te preocupes, cabeza de cepillo, iré después. Tengo un asunto que arreglar en privado.  
-De acuerdo, como tú digas... -esbozó sin ganas y se fue con el resto de los chicos.  
-¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos, zopenco? -preguntó mientras ponía sus brazos en forma de jarra.  
-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, eso es todo. Quiero conquistarte, tenerte solo para mi antes de que cualquiera te tenga -y alzó la voz- ¡Quiero que seas mia, Helga!  
-Lamento informarte dos cosas, una que yo jamás seré de nadie más que de mi misma y la otra es que estás siendo demasiado infantil. Si realmente me quieres conquistar persiguiéndome solo te va a servir para que huya despavoridamente de ti ¡Mirate! -lo señala con ambas manos- Pareces obsesionado, esperando recibir algo de mi que ni siquiera sabes si lo puedes obtener...  
-Eso es lo que vengo a buscar, Helga. Y lo voy a obtener, te dije que no descansaría hasta que me ames.  
-Pues acomódate bien, cabeza de chorlito, porque no haces otra cosa más que espantarme -ambos se quedaron en silencio. Helga sentía su vena reventar de bronca, Timothy le estaba invadiendo su espacio y eso ya ponía muy molesta, asi que tragó saliva y se tranquilizó un poco para continuar hablandole- Escúchame Timothy, no puedes forzar un sentimiento y si a mi no me sale quererte aunque me regales la luna no podrás hacerme cambiar de parecer...  
-Helga, eso ya lo se, pero yo te amo y sé que tu también sientes cosas por mi. ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Por qué temes?  
-¡Oye! Yo no me escondo de nadie, menos de un zopenco como tú. Tim, lo siento mucho, me gustas y me agrada pasar tiempo contigo pero no te amo, no me sucede y si sigues haciendo estas estúpideces jamás te amaré. Siento decírtelo asi, pero no eres más que una ilusión para mi.  
-¿Te gusta alguien más? -preguntó aguantándose las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos sin querer.  
-Eso no te incumbe... respondió la rubia fríamente.  
-Es eso ¿Verdad?  
-Timothy, no te hagas más daño, por favor. Eres el único que se está lastimando haciendo esto, no quiero jugar más con tus sentiemientos.  
-Responde mi pregunta por favor...  
-Timotheo, yo no te amo y eso es todo. Ahora debo irme, si quieres otro día y más tranquilos, lo conversamos...  
-¿Y me dirás la verdad?  
-Te diré todo lo que quieras escuchar. Ahora me voy ¿Quieres venir?  
-No, no tengo animos de divertirme...  
-De acuerdo, nos veremos luego -se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

El músico se quedó observándola mientras se alejaba. Confundido, atolondrado y sin saber que hacer se dirigió a casa de Lila, aunque sabía que no era horario de visitar a nadie él necesitaba un consuelo. Al llegar tuvo la suerte de que ella estaba ingresando a su hogar también. Se sorprendió al verlo allí a esas horas de la noche y atinó a preguntarle como le había ido, pero antes de soltar palabra alguna el violinista rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la pelirroja y se hechó a llorar. Lila, mientras le palmeaba la espalda, trató de consolarlo a la luz de las estrellas.


	9. ¡Sorpresa!

Una vez más, y casi como de costumbre, Helga se encontraba sola en su casa. Esa noche había hecho tanto calor que no había podido conciliar bien el sueño, lo que la hizo despertar varias veces y, finalmente, levantarla de mal humor. Como la casa se encontraba bastante ordenada, Helga prendió el equipo de música y comenzó a cantar bien fuerte para quitarse su bronca y también descargar energías de todo lo que había sucedido con Timothy. Incluso gritaba para el espanto de los vecinos que tenían que oirla. Cuando se relajó un poco más comenzó a escribir poemas, pero ninguno de amor en especial, sino más bien grotescos, donde volcaba toda la bronca que tenía acumulada en su mente y en su alma, por supuesto. Sin embargo, el sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos y fue en busca de éste para contestar.

-¿Diga?  
-Hola ¿Se encuentra la señorita Helga Pataki? -pregunta la voz de un hombre.  
-Ella habla ¿Quién es?  
-Que tal Helga, estoy llamando para hacer unas encuestas ¿Tiene algo de tiempo?  
-Me temo a que si no se presenta no podré darle información y mucho menos sobre mi.  
-Bien, soy un operador que trabaja haciendo encuestas...  
-¿De veras? Pensé que tal vez se trataba de un médico -respondió sarcástica.  
-Mi nombre es Robert, ahora si Helga, más formal ¿Verdad?  
-Si, si, lo que sea. Al grano por favor, no abuse de mi tiempo.  
-De acuerdo, Helga escúchame atentamente. A las siguientes preguntas deberá contestar con un rango del uno al diez según como usted lo crea. ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo.  
-Bien, comencemos. Pregunta uno: ¿Qué puntaje le das a la relación con tu madre?  
-Ehm, un siete.  
-¿A tu padre?  
-Un tres.  
-¿Tu o tus hermanos en caso de que los tengas?  
-Un nueve  
-¿Tu mejor amiga?  
-Un diez.  
-¿Tu novio?  
-Uno.  
-¿Uno?  
-Por supuesto, no lo tengo. Tú me dijiste que debía contestar por puntaje, no por si o por no.  
-De acuerdo, tomemos ese uno como un no entonces. Bien, si asi lo deseas, a las siguientes preguntas debes responder por si o por no ¿De acuerdo?  
-Si, si, ya entendí. Es suficiente con que me lo expliques solo una vez -decía la rubia medio de mala gana.  
-Bien ¿Te encuentras cómoda en tu casa?  
-Si  
-¿Estás yendo a la escuela?  
-Ahora estoy de vacaciones, pero si.  
-¿Eres buena en deportes?  
-Si, soy brillante -alegó.  
-Vaya -rió- que obstinada. Continuemos ¿Tienes algún hobby?  
-Si.  
-¿Te gusta alguien de tu escuela?  
-¡Oye! Y eso para qué ¿Qué clase de encuesta es esta?  
-¿Debo tomar eso como un si?  
-¡¿Qué?! Escúchame zopenco, creo que esta encuesta es patética, tan patética como el que hace las preguntas que también son patéticas.  
-Vaya, puedo observar que hoy te levantaste de mal humor, Helga.  
-¿Y ahora eres adivino? ¿Qué no eras un encuestador?  
-Puede ser, tal vez no lo sea tampoco... -jugaba.  
-¿Quién crees que eres para jugar asi conmigo? ¿Por qué no molestas a otra persona mejor? Además, llamas a mi casa, sabes mi nombre y quieres saberlo más sobre mi? ¿Cuánto sabes en verdad? A ver, dime...  
-Se tu nombre completo, Helga Geraldine Pataki.  
-¿Y quién te ha estado dando información sobre mi?  
-Tal vez me la hayas dado tú alguna vez...  
-¿Ah si? Escucha chico listo, mi padre trabaja en una empresa de localizadores -toma uno y lo conecta al teléfono- Al instante yo también puedo acceder a tú información y al menos ver de donde llamas ¿Sabías eso, zopenco?  
-Si, se del gran Bob, como también de Miriam y de Olga...  
-¡Oye! -la rubia se empezaba a asustar- ¿Qué quieres de mi? No me estoy divirtiendo en absoluto -el localizador buscaba la señal de donde provenía el llamado.  
-Es una pena que tu relación con tu padre esté mal, Helga ¿Con quién vas a ver las luchas ahora?  
-¿Y a tí que te importa? -el localizador captó la señal- ¡Te tengo! -el localizador marcaba un número con una larga característica -¡Cielos! Realmente te costará muy cara esta llamada, zopenco -rió la rubia.  
-¿Aún no sabes de donde estoy llamando?  
-¡Cállate! ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Matarme?  
-¿Matarte? Si fuera un secuestrador o un asesino utilizaría algun sintetizador de voz ¿No crees?  
-¡Cállate!  
-¿Has usado alguna vez un sintetizador de voz, Helga?  
-¡Cállate, zopenco! -respondió algo confundida. Era demasiado acertado y sospechoso. Finalmente Helga se acerca al localizador porque tenía letras muy pequeñas y leyó en voz baja -Veamos, Guatemala, San Lorenzo ¡No puede ser! -su corazón se paralizó por unos segundos.  
-¿Has descubierto mi identidad?  
-¿Ar... Ar...? -titubebaba de los nervios- ¿Arnold?  
-Qué bueno saber que no has cambiado en nada, Helga -respondió el rubio del otro lado.  
-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué todo este misterio?  
-Creí que te gustaban los misterios. De la misma manera que te sientes ahora me sentí cuando descubrí que eras voz ronca.  
-¿Quién te crees que eres para jugar conmigo asi, cabeza de balón? Me has asustado de veras...  
-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intensión. Solo quería jugar un poco contigo ¿fue divertido verdad?  
-No, no lo fue.  
-Vamos, Helga...-De acuerdo, si, lo fué -sonrió la rubia- ¿Cómo estás, tanto tiempo? -unos violines comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de la muchacha **(*)** mientras se lanzó de espaldas contra la pared para ir deslizándose hacia el piso y quedar sentada.-Bien, ahora que vuelvo a escucharte mucho mejor, te ha cambiado la voz.  
-¿Ah si? Y mira quien lo dice, Robert -se burló.  
-No se me ocurrió otro nombre -rió el rubio- ¿Cómo has estado tú?  
-Bien, lo de siempre, ya sabes. Mucho más tranquila ahora que mis padres están divorciados. Miriam trabaja y ha hecho nuevos amigos, dejó de beber y se la ve mucho más atenta y más bella, creo que lo necesitaba.  
-Que bueno que las cosas se hayan mejorado Helga ¿Qué hay de Bob?  
-Bob se fue a vivir solo, pero está con otra mujer. ¡Ash! Si la vieras, es asquerosa.  
-Tal vez estés celosa, Helga...  
-No, te juro que no lo estoy, es solo que esta mujer me exaspera por completo. -Y se interrumpe ansiosamente a ella misma- Escúchame ya hablamos demasiado de mi, cuéntame de ti. ¿Cómo es la vida con tus padres, Arnoldo?  
-Estupenda, por primera vez en mi vida, me siento completo. Aunque extraño mucho a mi otra familia también, el abuelo, la abuela, incluso a los huéspedes y también a Abner, por supuesto.  
-No lo dudo.  
-También extraño mucho a Gerald, aunque ahora tengo una hermana, él siempre será como un hermano para mi.  
-¿No quieres que te lo envíe en un paquete por correo? -bromeó la rubia.  
-No -rió- Prefiero verlo cuando esté de regreso...  
-¿Vas a... regresar? -se sorprendió tanto que se irguió de golpe.  
-Por supuesto Helga, de hecho te llamaba para decirte que dentro de poco tiempo regresaré.  
-¿Qué tan poco tiempo? -preguntó con la voz temblorosa.  
-Tal vez unos meses más, pero serán solo unos meses, quiero hacer la preparatoria con ustedes, aunque ya sé que no podré comenzarla desde el principio...  
-Oh, ya veo... -se desilusiona la rubia.  
-¿Sabes algo de Lila? -la rubia se exasperó con la pregunta- También la he extrañado...  
-La señorita perfección sigue siendo tan perfecta como cuando tú te fuiste, cabeza de balón -respondió molesta por la pregunta del chico.  
-'Cabeza de balón' -rió- Extrañaba eso también.  
-Si, si claro. Tanto como a Gerald y como a Liiii-laa -arrastra con su tono de voz el nombre de la pelirroja.  
-Es cierto, tienes razón. Pero ¿Sabés qué? También he extrañado a alguien mucho más que Lila o que Gerald, incluso...  
-Ah si -dijo de mala gana- ¿De quién se trata ahora? ¿De tu alcoba? ¿Ruth McDougal?  
-No, Helga -rió el muchacho- se trata de tí. Te he extrañado mucho y mucho más de lo que tú piensas -le tembló la voz.  
-¿Y por qué a mi? -preguntó tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos y completamente ruborizada.  
-No lo sé, pregúntaselo al corazón -se sonroja el rubio del otro lado del mundo y se anima- ¿Tú me has extrañado?  
-¡Claro que te he extrañado cabeza de balón! -dijo sin pensar y se retracta dándose una cachetada en su rostro- No, solo un poco. Mi vida no gira alrededor tuyo -se mintió.  
-Que bello es notar que no has cambiado en nada, Helga. Sigues siendo tan auténtica como antes.  
-Creo que te lo he dicho muchas veces, melenudo, pero te lo voy a volver a repetir, soy un ser auténtico e increíble.  
-Lo se. Pero no soy el único que también lo cree ¿Verdad?  
-¿A qué te refieres? -disimuló.  
-Has conocido a otras personas en todo este tiempo, seguramente alguien tendría que haberlo notado...  
-No, nadie lo notó.  
-¿Helga... ? -dijo en tono de reproche.  
-¿Qué? -y se molestó- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto, Arnoldo?  
-Por que quiero confiar en tí, quiero escucharlo de tu boca...  
-¿Por qué no me cuentas tú mejor? Tú también conociste a muchas personas, alguien debería haber notado todas tus cualidades -decía mordiéndose las uñas.  
-Está bien, conocí a una chica llamada Suyai con la cual hicimos rápidamente una linda amistad, pero luego por ciertas razones, se terminó...  
-¿Qué sucedió? -curioseó la rubia apretando sus puños.  
-No importa, se terminó. -expresó cortante.  
-Supongo entonces que no era solo una amistad, Arnoldo... -esbozó conteniendo su furia.  
-Estás en lo cierto... Bien, ya te he contado de mi, cuéntame de ti lo que quiero saber...  
-¡¿Me has llamado solo para esto, melenudo?! Me haces encuestas y ahora te entrometes en mi vida personal como si nada. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso el sol es tan fuerte que te dejó desconcertado, zopenco?  
-Te equivocas -esbozó apenas- Helga, se que mi ausencia te lastimó y lo siento mucho por ello. Solo llamé para tener el placer de volver a escucharte. ¿Sabes cuánto extrañaba que me molestes, que me pongas apodos, incluso ver como te retractas luego de hacer algo que no debías? -la rubia se sentía confundida- Yo he sido sincero contigo, llamé para oirte, para que me digas todo lo que me tengas que decir. Si me quieres insultar, hazlo. Si me quieres cortar, hazlo también. Estás en todo tu derecho. Pero si vas a conversar conmigo, quiero saber la verdad... -un silencio se hizo del otro lado. Helga se sentía confundida. La imagen de Timothy fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Sintió que debía soltarselo, para desligarse de culpas luego, asi que largó todo su aire para respirar profundamente y comenzó a contarle.  
-Está bien. -Tragó algo de saliva- En la escuela tenemos un compañero nuevo llamado Timothy. Y bueno -se tomó de la nuca en signo de nerviosismo- Hemos salido un par de veces... -solo alcanzó a decir maldiciendose a ella misma por no tener el coraje de decirle, al menos, que lo había besado en más de una ocasión.  
-Vaya, hasta que al fin lo contaste -esbozó firme pero con algo de tristeza.  
-¿Al fin? -se sorprende- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Ya lo sabía... Gerald me lo contó. -soltó sin vueltas Arnold.  
-¡Ese pelos de espagueti, voy a asesinarlo con su propia cabellera! -apretaba fuerte su puño, realmente estaba muy enojada.  
-¡Espera, Helga! Está bien, tienes todo el derecho de hacer tu vida. Fui yo quien te dejó atrás para estar con mis padres.  
-Lo se... ¡y por eso te odio! -esbozó dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.  
-Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo. -un irritante silencio se apoderó de ambos. Luego de ese pequeño pero intenso momento el muchacho rompió el hielo y, aunque sus piernas le temblaban, tenía que preguntarlo. Su curiosidad era inmensa, tenía que saciar esa sed de saberlo- Quiero hacerte una pregunta... -carraspeó la voz- ¿Lo... amas?  
-¡¿Enamorarme de ese cara de murciélago?! -se sobresaltó.  
-¿Cara de murciélago? ¡Vaya apodo! -trató de aliviarse el mismo.  
-Es un zopenco, incluso más zopenco que tú. Y no me gustan los zopencos -mintió.  
-¿Yo no te gusto?  
-No lo se -respondió ante un confundido Arnold- Te confirmaré la respuesta el día que te vuelva a ver frente a frente... -jugó. La rubia aún mataba y moría por él. Pero su orgullo no la dejaba demostrárselo.  
-¿Ah si? -al muchacho se le ocurrió una brillante idea- ¿Y qué es lo que esperas ver de mi? -jugó con el doble sentido. La rubia enrojeció por completo. Sabía que podía hacerlo tranquilamente nadie la estaba observando.  
-Espero ver a un zopenco, melenudo, con cabeza de balón diciendo estupideces, siendo el mismo chico que bueno que ayuda a toda la gente que lo necesite -dijo en tono de empatía.  
-¿Nada más? -volvió a provocar.  
-¿A qué te refieres, cabeza de balón? -preguntó la rubia. Ella no era para nada ingenua, solo quería ver hasta donde podía llegar él. -A ver ¿Qué es lo que tú esperas ver de mi?  
-Una mujer hermosa -le respondió con seguridad.  
-Eres asquerosamente romántico, Arnoldo -pero en el fondo le gustaba. Le encantaba saber que atraía a diferentes chicos, le subía el autoestima. Pero si se trataba de Arnold, podía elevarle el alma.  
-Lo siento, olvidé como se trata a una chica ruda. Quizás tengas que enseñarme... -volvió a jugar con el doble sentido.  
-Lo haré con mucho gusto. Te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haberlo dicho. Te maltrataré tanto que haré que jamás me olvides. ¿Lo has captado?  
-Claro, lo que tú digas, Helga. -rió y retomó la conversación anterior -Bien, ahora que me has contado la verdad, te contaré la mía. Suyai y yo...  
-Espera Arnold -lo interrumpe- de veras, no quiero saber. No lo necesito. -Claro que no, si solo con imaginarlo se le retorcían hasta los intestinos. Saber que alguien más probó esos labios, quién sabe si algo más.  
-Pero Helga...  
-De veras. Prefiero creer que esto nunca sucedió y que nuestras vidas solo se pausaron por un tiempo... -dijo algo melancólica. El rubio se sorprendió.  
-Está bien, si asi lo deseas, no te lo diré. Pero si algún día quieres saber, solo pregúntamelo.  
-De acuerdo, que sea asi.  
-Si.  
-Exacto -se hizo un pequeño silencio. Ambos jovenes, por más absurdo que suene, se pensaban uno con el otro. Teniéndose ahi, de la misma línea.- ¿Sabes qué? Soy un cobarde... -se atrevió a romper el silencio otra vez.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Te he llamado dos veces antes de esta y jamás pude decirte una sola palabra. No sabría como reaccionarías, siento mucho haberte enfadado.  
-¡¿Asi que eras tú?! Ya me tenían preocupada esas llamadas...  
-Si, era yo. No me animaba a decirte lo mucho que he pensado en ti, lo mucho que te extraño y lo mucho que quiero abrazarte. -soltó sin anestesia.  
-Yo... -la rubia se sonroja- Yo tambien no he dejado de pensar en ti, ni tampoco dejé de extrañarte y también quiero abrazarte, Arnold. Prométeme que cuando regreses no te volverás a ir nunca más, por favor...  
-Te lo prometo, Helga. ¿Y sabes qué? Te prometo también que serás la primera en verme, luego de mi familia, apenas regrese...  
-¡Cielos! -a Helga le costaba aún abrir sus sentimientos- Es lindo contar con ese privilegio, supongo... -dijo a la vez que abrazaba sus rodillas. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
-Perdoname por ser reiterado, pero es que realmente, tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte y bueno -se pone algo inquieto- También...  
-¿...Y también...? -preguntó la rubia sagazmente.  
-Y también besarte, Helga. -La rubia se tiró por completo al suelo abrazando al tubo- ¿Tú me corresponderías ese beso?  
-No lo se. ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo, cabeza de balón?  
-De acuerdo, lo haré -prometió- Pero no me pegarás ¿cierto?  
-Si me besas mal, si te pegaré -jugó mientras reía.  
-Prometo que no lo haré -se desafió hacia el mismo.  
-Dalo por hecho entonces. Tiene que ser el mejor beso de mi vida, Arnoldo.  
-Será el mejor, pero solo uno de los mejores -se aduló.  
-No te creo.  
-¿Acaso Timothy besa mejor? -la pregunta la incomodó mucho a Helga. Una innecesaria y vana culpa la invadió. Si bien no tenía ninguna relación con Arnold, ella aún lo amaba y haber besado a otra persona fue como traicionarse a sus mismas palabras.  
-¡Eres un idiota, Arnoldo!  
-No debes temer en contarme algo... Somos amigos ¿Cierto?  
-¿Amigos?  
-Si... -respondió algo dubitativo el muchacho.  
-Yo no beso a mis amigos, melenudo.  
-¿Timothy entonces no es tu amigo?  
-¡¿Qué te crees?! -la rubia se enfadó- ¿Qué puedes venir a celarme cuando quieras y desde el otro lado del mundo,zopenco?  
-Tienes razón lo siento es que...  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Helga, tú eres mia! -se aseguró mas para si mismo.  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y en que contrato figura eso, Arnoldo? -y antes de que el rubio pueda responderle le aclaró firmemente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que me mantenga pura y virgen solo para ti? ¿Acaso tu lo has hecho por mi? -lo enfrentó.  
-Lo siento -se disculpó- Tienes razón...  
-Siempre tengo razón, zopenco.  
-Claro, lo que tu digas... -sonrió- Gracias Helga...  
-¿De qué? -se confundió.  
-Por haberme atendido, por conversar conmigo, por no haber cambiado y por ser tan directa conmigo...  
-De todas maneras tendremos que volvernos a conocer, Arnoldo. Hemos crecido y eso implica cambiar.  
-Lo se y me gusta que sea asi. Me gusta volver a conocerte. Bien, creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, me quedaría hablando un año contigo, pero esta llamada es muy costosa y no soy millonario precisamente.  
-Te comprendo cabeza de balón. Gracias a ti por haberme llamado, me alegraste el día -soltó suspicazmente.  
-Hasta luego Helga, que tengas un lindo día.  
-Gracias Arnold, lo mismo para ti. -El rubio cuelga la llamada- Te amo -esbozó cobardemente la rubia sin que éste la llegara a escuchar y se maldijo durante todo el día por haberlo hecho.

Terminada la llamada, Helga dejó de escribir todos esos sentimientos negativos por unos totalmente felices, renovados. Su energía había cambiado. Se sentía plena, otra vez, su estómago se estremecía de tan solo volver a recordar la conversación y supo que, aunque vinieran ovnis a aniquilar el planeta a ella no le importaría, había escuchado su voz, su voz masculina, su voz ya de hombre y no de un niño. Y, una vez más, pudo reafirmar que los sentimientos de ella hacia Arnold existían, vivían, allí estaban. Y no había nadie, absolutamente nadie que se compare con estos mismos, ni siquiera Timothy, aunque durante todo ese día ni lo recordó.

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa ¿Como les va? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Siiiii! Al fin tenemos noticias de Arnold! ¿Qué les pareció este episodio? Yo, personalmente lo disfruté muchísimo. Quiero que me dejen todas sus opiniones, que piensan de Arnold, si estuvo bien o estuvo mal, que creen ustedes?**  
**Perdon por la actualizacion tardía, pero bueno, hoy les dejo dos episodios por no poder actualizar antes :)**  
**Otra cosa, si se fijan en la historia marqué con un (*) una parte en especial. Me gustaría que continúen la lectura con Curtain Call, es de Jim Lang, obviamente banda sonora de Hey Arnold!, me parece encantadora para esa situación.**  
**Como siempre, agradezco mucho a Pilarcs24, Alinee, Ana White, Katy28 y Arabrab83 por haberme dejado sus reviews. Si, chicas, estaban en lo cierto con que Arnold llamaba a casa de los Pataki. Gracias por el apoyo constante y los reviews, me gustaría que opinen sobre este episodio. Y a los que aun no me dejaron reviews tambien me gustaría ver su opinion y tambien les agradezco que sigan mi historia.**  
**Bien, con esto me despido hasta por unos días (ya que sigo estudiando) y como ya saben Hey Arnold! y sus personajes No me pertenecen, sino a Craig Bartlett. (Exceptuando los que yo creé)**  
**Muchas buenas vibras para todos! :D **

**¡SJM!**


	10. De vuelta

Luego de esa llamada Helga no pudo dormir bien durante el fin de semana pensando en Arnold y rememorando constantemente la conversación. Si eso hubiera sido un libreto que aprender, ella ya lo habría antes que cualquiera, claro está. El problema fue que el lunes comenzaban nuevamente las clases, esta vez en preparatoria y las ojeras de la rubia eran indisimulables, pero eso no era suficiente para sacarle la sonrisa que el rubio había marcado en ella, nada ni nadie le quitaría esa sonrisa que solo él puede producirle. Cualquiera que la conociera sabría que estaba diferente, la chica ruda de mirada fruncida y cara de pocos amigos había desaparecido desde que Arnold la llamó, lo que no significaba tampoco que por esa razón se volviera más dulce o buena, pero si lo suficiente para dejar pasar por alto ciertas cosas que antes solían molestarla. Se duchó y se vistió con una ropa que, si bien eran algo casuales no dejaban que esconda su hermosa figura. Se calzó unos jeans claros, apenas holgados, cuya rodilla se dejaba ver entre un tajo hecho algo desilachado, una remera negra con estampado en la espalda de una mano haciendo el gesto de "Fuck you" en color rosa, para no perder la costumbre, además sostenía que, si alguien cometía la injuria de mirarle el trasero se encontraría con esa imagen. Cambió su moño rosa por una diadema rosa mientras llevaba una coleta que se ajustaba solo en su cabeza y en la punta del cabello hacíendola parecer inflada. Un flequillo algo largo para disimular su uniceja y eso era todo lo que necesitaba de ahora en más. Ya no era una niña, pero tampoco una mujer y el hecho de empezar la preparatoria la hizo desafiarse con una nueva imagen, la cual le agradó mucho.  
Al no haber podido dormir por primera vez en su vida el primer día de clases estaría temprano y, como si fuera poco, Miriam había preparado el desayuno para las dos y la llevó hasta la escuela con su auto.

Al bajar sorprendió a muchos de los que estaban allí, incluso a la mismísima Rhonda que se encontraba vestida muy provocativamente luciendo unos pantalones negros ajustados en sus caderas pero holgados por debajo de las rodillas y una remera roja con un escote prominente, acompañados de unos zapatos con unos pequeños tacos y un maquillaje sutil pero que le remarcaba los rasgos. No dudó ni un instante y se acercó hacia ella para conversar.

-Vaya, vaya. Si que te ves muy bien,Helga. Es decir, tu atuendo es casual, pero tiene onda.  
-Gracias Rhonda, no puedo decir que tu atuendo es casual y mucho menos que me guste, pero aún asi te ves muy bien... -esbozó la rubia.  
-Hola chicas -saludó Phoebe quien vestía tradicionalmente con una pollera sobre las rodillas y una remera apenas escotada pero sin dejar de pasar desapercibida- ¡Qué bien te ves, Helga!  
-Hola Phoebs, gracias.  
-Excepto por tus ojeras... ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-De maravillas, tengo que contarte que fue lo que sucedió hace tres días. Estaba limpiando mi casa...  
-¿No creés que es algo grosera tu remera, Helga? -interrumpió Lila quien llevaba un vestido para no dejar su tradición campesina pero algo mas corto y escotado y con el cabello ajustado en una sola trenza.  
-Lamento molestarla, señorita perfecta -esbozó con sarcasmo y la abrazó para saludarla.  
-Creo que todas nos hemos producido más de lo común ¿Cierto? -indagó Rhonda una obviedad.  
-¿Qué les parece si vamos entrando? Hay que ver donde se encuentran nuestros casilleros -propuso Lila. Todas asintieron e ingresaron.

Rhonda suspiraba por cada chico que a su alrededor pasaba y, obviamente, se llevaba las miradas de todos los de allí. Lila buscaba caras conocidas y Phoebe conversaba con Helga. Al llegar a sus respectivos casilleros comienzan a acomodar sus cosas cuando la pelinegra rica sintió como le arrebataban las cosas de su casillero antes de que lo pudiese cerrar.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¡Deja mi casillero!  
-¿Tú casillero? -respondió un hombre rubio con el cejo entrefruncido -¿Acaso terminaste la escuela sin saber leer?  
-Me parece que el que no sabe leer eres tú -desafió Rhonda- ¿Qué dice aquí? -le señala con el dedo y leyó espaciadamente- We-lling-ton.  
-Qué casual, ese es mi apellido, muñeca -decía el rubio mientras se cruza de brazos.  
-¡¿Qué?! -se sorprendió la ricachona- ¿También eres un Wellington-Lloyd?  
-¿Wellington qué? Soy solamente Wellington, idiota. El casillero que buscas ¿no será este? -señala otro casillero con el nombre de Wellington. La pelinegra se acerca y lee que decía perfectamente Wellington-Lloyd y se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada.  
-Lo siento... -se disculpó. Sus amigas observaron toda la escena- Oye pero no era necesario que vengas a tirarme todas mis preciadas cosas al suelo, eso no es para nada elegante.  
-¿Elegante? -el chico comenzó a reir- Cielos, eres más idiota de lo que aparentas. -Cierra el casillero  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?! -Helga no pudo soportar más y, obviamente, se entrometió.  
-Oye zopenco -fruce su puño- Discúlpate con mi amiga si no quieres ingresar al salón con un ojo menos...  
-¿Y quién me lo quitará? ¿Tú o llamarás a alguien resguardándote detrás de un pantalón? -ríe- Estúpidas mujeres, se hacen las fuertes y luego se esconden detrás de un pantalón. -Desafió mientras se apoyaba en su casillero cruzando los brazos.  
-Escuchame infeliz, los únicos pantalones que tengo bien puestos son los míos, no necesito ayuda de nadie para romperte los huesos -tronó sus dientes.  
-Ya basta Helga, no vale la pena discutir con ignorantes -esbozó Rhonda- Enseguida sonará el timbre, vayamos adentro y dejemos de lado a este pobre chico tan poco elegante -todas comenzaron a caminar excepto por la rubia quien, embroncada quedó mirando a los ojos de este extraño rubio que, con la mirada, parecía sobrarla. De la bronca que tenía Helga lanzó un fuerte puñetazo hacia el casillero haciendolo tronar muy fuerte, lo suficiente para dejar a este muchacho sorprendido. Le lanzó una última mirada y se fue. El chico se dió por aludido al mirarle el trasero a Helga cuando descubrió su remera, pero en vez de molestarse, sonrió.

Al ingresar al salón las amigas descubrieron cuáles eran sus viejos compañeros, porque algunos habían elegido otra preparatoria y cuales eran los nuevos. A Lila le temblaron los pies al ver ingresando al mismo muchacho rubio del casillero al salón.  
-Tiene que ser una broma ¿Este zopenco es compañero nuestro? -se quejó la rubia.  
-Asi parece, a menos que se haya confundido de salón... -responde Lila.  
-El señor perfecto no confunde su casillero ¿Y crees que se confundirá de salón? Aunque pensándolo bien, sería genial -sonrió maléficamente.  
-Yo creo que quizás sienta miedo por ser el primer día y estar solo -explicó Phoebe- Tal vez quiera imponer respeto.  
-Nada de eso, es un Wellington, no un Pataki -replicó Helga con picardía.  
-Es cierto, para ser un Wellington se parece más a ti, querida -respondió Rhonda.  
-Olvídenlo chicas, de todos modos creo que...  
-¿Phoebs? -la llamó su mejor amiga puesto que se paralizó -Helga llamando a Phoebs a Tierra, cambio -jugó. Al no obtener respuesta volteó y se encontró a Gerald ingresando junto con Harold- Por todos los cielos Phoebe ¡Concentrate! -ordenó la rubia.  
-Oh, lo siento, yo... -intentó retractarse sonrojada, pero aún asi todas sus amigas se habían percatado de lo sucedido entonces decidió no dar explicaciones.  
-Alli está Timothy -sonrió abiertamente Lila- Mientras le hacía señas con sus manos.  
-¡Ash! Aquí vamos de nuevo -susurró Helga.  
-Hola chicas ¡Wow! Pero que bellas que están -las halagó. El rubio-Wellington se giró al escuchar su comentario y se sintió tan sorprendido como las chicas que compartan el mismo salón.  
-Gracias Tim, que amable eres -esbozó Lila.  
-Por favor, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad -aduló y mira a Helga- ¿Cómo has estado tú?  
-Bien, muy bien zopenco, gracias por preguntar.  
-¿Segura? Tienes ojeras...  
-Son ojeras de no dormir, pero no porque nada malo haya pasado ¿Si? -explicó brevemente. Tim se quedó pensando en ello pero para no demostarle nada a la rubia solo le devolvió una sonrisa.

El profesor ingresó al aula y todos tomaron asiento. La clase estaba a punto de comezar.

* * *

Ya en el almuerzo, Helga y Phoebe tomaron asiento en una mesa muy cercana a Eugene y Brainy mientras esperaban a sus otras dos amigas. Eugene vestía unos jeans chupines y una remera blanca con escote en "V" lo que causó la irremediable risa de Helga ante el codazo de Phoebe. Pronto, unos gritos se oyeron y todos volvieron a observar. Se trataba de Harold peleando con Rhonda, una vez más, para no perder la costumbre. Timothy se acercó a la mesa de las chicas y Gerald también hizo lo mismo ante el leve sonrojamiento de la oriental. Para tratar de disimular buscó a Helga con la mirada y comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

-¿Me vas a explicar qué pasó con tus ojeras? -se cruza de brazos.  
-¡Oh cierto! -carraspea la voz- Estas ojeras son de no poder dormir casi por tres días.  
-¿Y por qué?  
-Porque me ha pasado algo grandioso y no he podido dejar de pensar en ello. Es todo -se resguardó ante la mirada de Timothy.  
-¿Y se puede saber que es lo grandioso?  
-Si Helga, ahora todos queremos saber -comentó Gerald.  
-Bien... -suspiró- El viernes estaba en mi casa como cualquier otro día común pero recibí un llamado telefónico... -suspiró profundamente- De Arnold. -Timothy enarca ambas cejas al escuchar eso de la boca de Helga.  
-¡¿Arnold te ha llamado?! -protestó Gerald- Maldito desgraciado, soy su mejor amigo y nunca me llamó -se molestó.  
-Bueno Gerald, está bien que ser su mejor amigo te hace especial en su vida, sin embargo creo que Helga lo es más -sonrió la oriental ante la mirada asesina de Helga por haber dicho eso delante de Timothy.  
-¿Especial? -preguntó el músico con expresión de sorpresa.  
-Bien -evadió Helga- Hemos conversado durante un largo tiempo y sobre muchas cosas. Pero lo más importante es que me dijo que regresará a Hillwood en unos meses -sonrió.  
-¿Es una broma, cierto? -se sorprendió el morocho- Si es una broma, Pataki, es una de muy mal gusto -se cruza de brazos.  
-No, no lo es, cabeza de cepillo. Regresará -volvió a sonreir abiertamente.  
-¡Que linda noticia, Helga! ¿Qué mas han conversado?  
-Bien, me ha convencido de que no asesine a cierta persona -mira a Gerald mientras cambiaba el tono de voz de alguien dulce a más rasposa- por haber abierto cierta bocota de temas que se tratan de mi. -El aludido sonrió y se sonrojó apenas- Y luego de muchas cosas más pero prefiero guardármelas para mi.  
-¿Acaso fue una conversación sucia? -pregunto el morocho moviendo las cejas y entrecerrando los ojos.  
-¡Claro que no, cabeza de cepillo! No tengo la mente tan podrida como tú -Phoebe soltó apenas una leve risa.  
-Aqui estoy, siento haberme retrasado -expresó Lila llegando a la mesa- Tuve que apaciguar a Rhonda y a Harold. ¡Cielos! Estos chicos no cambiarán más, viven peleando y ya saben lo que dicen ¿No? Los que se pelean... -sonrió.  
-Se aman, es cierto, pregúntale a Helga sino... -se burló Phoebe.  
-¡Oh, vamos Phoebs! -se sonrojó apenas la rubia.  
-Es cierto Helga, tu vivías peleandote con Arnold -siguió la pelirroja hasta que escucharon el sonido bien fuerte del caer de un cubierto sobre la mesa. Todos observaron al aludido, se trataba de Timothy que, al parecer por la expresión de su rostro, no la estaba pasando para nada bien. -¿Qué te sucede, Tim?  
-¿Sabes que sucede? -alza la voz y mira a Helga- ¡Quiero saber toda la verdad! ¡Eso sucede! ¡¿Quién rayos es Arnold?! ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver con Helga?! ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?! ¿Cuando él regrese? -se levanta del asiento y se retira al patio. Todos los chicos de la mesa quedaron sorprendidos, sobretodo la mismísima Helga quien pensó que no tenía otra solución más que ir tras el músico y contarle, de una vez por todas, toda la verdad...

Continuará! Ö

* * *

**Hola gente bella! ¿Cómo les va? ¿qué les pareció este capitulo? Tim no puede soportarlo más y Helga ya no lo puede disimular mas! ¿Le dirá la verdad? Se los dejo pendiente para el siguiente epiosodio... ;)**  
**Como siempre miles de gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, en especial a Arabrab83, Pilarcs24 y Alinee por dejarme sus reviews. (son mis fieles seguidoras, muchas pero muchas gracias de verdad! )**  
**Miles de buenas vibras! :D**


	11. Recuerdos

**En el episodio anterior**

-Aqui estoy, siento haberme retrasado -expresó Lila llegando a la mesa- Tuve que apaciguar a Rhonda y a Harold. ¡Cielos! Estos chicos no cambiarán más, viven peleando y ya saben lo que dicen ¿No? Los que se pelean... -sonrió.  
-Se aman, es cierto, pregúntale a Helga sino... -se burló Phoebe.  
-¡Oh, vamos Phoebs! -se sonrojó apenas la rubia.  
-Es cierto Helga, tu vivías peleandote con Arnold -siguió la pelirroja hasta que escucharon el sonido bien fuerte del caer de un cubierto sobre la mesa. Todos observaron al aludido, se trataba de Timothy que, al parecer por la expresión de su rostro, no la estaba pasando para nada bien. -¿Qué te sucede, Tim?  
-¿Sabes que sucede? -alza la voz y mira a Helga- ¡Quiero saber toda la verdad! ¡Eso sucede! ¡¿Quién rayos es Arnold?! ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver con Helga?! ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?! ¿Cuando él regrese? -se levanta del asiento y se retira al patio. Todos los chicos de la mesa quedaron sorprendidos, sobretodo la mismísima Helga quien pensó que no tenía otra solución más que ir tras el músico y contarle, de una vez por todas, toda la verdad...

* * *

-Timothy... -llamó Helga ante el caminar incesable del chico- ¡Timothy! -insistió con voz firme y el muchacho se detuvo pero no se giró.  
-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó de muy mala gana.  
-¿Quieres saber la verdad? Yo te contaré la verdad... -el músico voltea. Su rostro estaba muy serio y sus cejas bien fruncidas- ¿Podemos sentarnos? -la rubia le señala una pared y ambos se sientan contra ella y se apoyan allí.  
-Quiero que me lo digas todo Helga, pero todo es todo -casi amenazó cortante.  
-Bien -suspira preparándose para empezar- como sabrás Arnold fue compañero nuestro desde el kinder. Allí lo conocí al igual que el resto de los chicos, a diferencia que él siempre fue diferente -suspira- Siempre gentil, bondadoso, muy educado, caballero y tratando de ayudar a cualquiera de sus amigos o conocidos. Eso me enamoró de él -confesó y cambió el tono de voz- pero si alguien llegaba a saberlo se burlarían de mi, como mis propios compañeros en el kinder, por eso es que decidí tratarlo mal siempre, jugarle bromas, burlarme de él hasta no poder más y humillarlo. Aunque luego de hacerlo nunca me sentía bien, él jamás llegaría a la conclusión de mis sentimientos por él ni tampoco nadie sospecharía. Temía que me rechace, más sabiendo todo lo que le gustaba Lila -Timothy abre sus ojos- Sin embargo una noche de lluvia y en un caso totalmente extremo tuve que decírselo. Quizás también fue porque tampoco lo aguantaba más dentro de mi y necesitaba que lo sepa, en fin, no lo se. A partir de ese día todo cambió, nuestra relación comenzó a ser diferente...

***Flashback***

-¡Esto es estúpido!  
-Pero Helga, debemos hacerlo, es solo un experimento más -apaciguó un Arnold de once años.  
-Vuelvo a repetir, esto es estúpido y solo a un zopenco como Simmons se le ocurren estas cosas.  
-No creo que el señor Simmons sea un zopenco, Helga, si nos da esto es para que podamos aprender ¿Cierto? -le sonrió.  
-Si, claro -saca plastilina de su bolso- ¿Sabes qué? Tengo cosas mucho más importantes para hacer que estas estupideces.  
-¿Ah si? -se cruza de brazos- ¿Y como qué?  
-¿Y a ti que te importa, cabeza de balón?  
-Lo siento -entrecerró los ojos en una mueca de desagrado- Como estabas hablando pensé que tal vez querrías contarme.  
-¿Y para qué quiero contarte lo que hago con mi vida, Arnoldo?  
-Tal vez porque nunca me lo cuentas cada vez que te lo pregunto... -respondió. Un escalofrío atravesó a la rubia.  
-¿Y para qué quieres saber? -se cruza de brazos y lo mira fijo.  
-Tal vez para conocerte un poco más -sonríe- ¿Te gusta el jazz?  
-¿Jazz? -enarcó una ceja.  
-Si, el jazz -toma el control remoto y enciende la música de su habitación, acto seguido se pone a chasquear.  
-¿Asi es como te entretienes? -remató la rubia.  
-Supongo -apenas contestó Arnold.  
-¡Qué aburrido eres! -reclamó.  
-¿Lo ves? Dime entonces ¿Qué música te gusta, Helga? Supongo que a una chica como tú le gusta el rock ¿cierto?  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -se sorprendió.  
-Supuse, por tu personalidad. Puedo deducir varias cosas sobre ti por eso.  
-¿Ah si? -se cruza de brazos- ¿Qué tanto crees saber de mi, sabelotodo? -se burló.  
-Bien, puedo deducir que tras esa chica frívola que pareces ser hay una persona amable y de buenos pensamientos, capaz de ayudar a otra si es necesario, y -la apunta con su dedo índice- No puedes decirme que no porque me lo has demostrado claramente -Helga apenas se sonrojó.  
-Bien, dejémonos de tonterías y terminemos con este estúpido trabajo ¿Si? -cambió rotundamente de tema ante la sonrisa de Arnold- Aquí tengo la plastilina y también el colorante rojo.  
-Genial, aquí tengo el vinagre, el bicarbonato de sodio y el tubo de plástico. Bien, se me ocurre que primero empecemos haciendo la base sólida y armemos arriba el resto con el tubo y la plastilina.  
-¿De veras? -ironizó- No se me hubiera ocurrido otra forma mejor... -el rubio la mira con el ceño fruncido.  
-Bien -rodó los ojos- aquí está la base, peguemos el tubo con cinta...  
-¿Con cinta? ¡Se despegará! Debemos usar pegamento mejor, zopenco.  
-Bien -contesta resignado- usaremos pegamento... -toma el pegamento y pega el tubo en la base de cartón.  
-¿Y ahora qué?  
-Esperaremos a que se seque para armar el volcán con la plastilina. Se me ocurre que podemos hacerla con papel y pegamento para luego poner la plastilina encima ¿Qué te parece?  
-¡Haz lo que quieras, Arnoldo! No me interesa ese estúpido trabajo.  
-Si te estoy preguntando es porque eres mi compañera de trabajo y me gustaría tener tu opinión, Helga. -Pone sus brazos en forma de jarra.  
-Pues a mi no me interesa el trabajo y mucho menos si tengo que hacerlo con alguien como tú, camarón con pelos -saca un comic de su mochila y se tira en su cama a leer.  
-Oh no Helga, no te pondrás a leer, no en mi casa -frunció sus cejas.  
-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Mirar como se seca el pegamento? -volvió la vista al comic.  
-No, pero podrías conversar conmigo. -Le reclamó.  
-¿Sobre qué? -lo mira fijo por un instante y vuelve su vista a la revista- ¿Sobre todas las pocas cosas que tenemos en común?  
-¿Cómo sabes que tenemos pocas cosas en común si nunca conversamos? -Helga no apartaba la vista de su comic- ¿Lo ves? Prefieres una estúpida revista antes que conversar conmigo. ¿Por qué haces esto, Helga? -la rubia seguía perdida en el comic- ¿Por qué siempre haces que pueda salirme con facilidad de mi mismo? ¡Me exasperas! -Arnold se enfurecía aún más con la indiferencia de Helga hasta que no soportó más y le gritó muy fuerte -¡Deja de leer eso y préstame atención!  
-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede cabeza de balón?! -lo mira sorprendida de su reacción- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Para qué quieres conversar conmigo?  
-En primer lugar porque estás en mi casa, en segundo lugar porque estamos trabajando y en tercer lugar porque quiero saber de ti -Helga se sorprendió. Jamás se hubiese esperado ese reproche de Arnold. Sin embargo su orgullo no dejaría que él se salga con la suya.  
-Escuchame bien cabeza de balón -se pone de pie con sus brazos en jarra- Me traes a tu casa, pones una música que es para dormir, tu pegamento no es instantáneo y encima quieres que convercemos. ¿Quién crees que soy?  
-Precisamente eso es lo que quiero saber ¿Quién eres Helga Pataki? -se le acerca- Porque yo no me creo más esa imagen de la chica ruda.  
-¿Quieres ver que tan ruda soy, zopenco? -frunce sus puños y se adelanta un paso hacia él.  
-¿Vas a pegarme? -desafió el rubio acercándose un paso más- No te animarías -sonrió con el entrecejo fruncido.  
-¡¿Quieres ver como si me animo?! -ella también volvió a dar otro paso.  
-Helga, Helga, Helga... -suspiró melodicamente- De todas las veces que amenazaste con pegarme jamás lo has hecho -dijo sin cambiar su mueca desafiante- No te tengo miedo.  
-Pues ¿Sabes qué? -Arnold da un paso más exponiéndose peligrosamente hacia ella- Deberías porque voy a tomar tu cabeza de balón y la voy a desinflar tanto que jamás te volverán a reconocer. -Arnold cambia su mueca desafiante por la de una sonrisa, lo que toma por sorpresa a Helga- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿Qué miras? -Arnold da un paso más- No te tengo piedad cabeza de balón, voy a destrozarte la nariz ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Voy a arrancarte los pelos de tu cabeza de camarón para con ellos hacer un...  
Pero Helga no pudo hablar más. En un santiamén Arnold había tomado su rostro para besarla apasionadamente y no soltarla. Helga se sonrojó por completo, se había llevado la sorpresa más grande de su vida ¡Arnold estaba besándola! Sin que ella se lo pidiera, sin que ella tuviera que forzar ninguna situación para llegar a ese punto. Sintió como sus pulsos se aceleraban y como instantáneamente sus manos comenzaban a sudarle, a la vez que sus músculos se tensaban y sus piernas temblaban. Su estómago y sus intestinos eran una fiesta de hermosos retorcijos que bailaban al son del jazz que ambientaba el lugar. Finalmente cuando pudo reaccionar cerró sus ojos, relajó sus músculos y tomó de los hombros al muchacho para corresponder el beso. Ese hermoso e inesperado beso que cambió su vida para siempre. Se quedaron asi por unos largos segundos hasta que el rubio advirtió que Helga estaba más relajada y la soltó. Abrió sus ojos y pudo observar como Helga aún seguía completamente ruborizada y sorprendida. Arnold hizo una mueca de picardía con sus ojos casi entrecerrados y se volteó para ir a ver que tanto se había secado el pegamento. Luego de un silencio, interrumpido solo por el jazz, Arnold al fin se animó a hablar para romper el hielo.  
-Sabía que no me pegarías -sonrió con la victoria. Allí fue cuando Helga reaccionó.  
-¡¿Por... -titubeaba- por... qué hi-hi hiciste e-eso-o?! -se pega un cachetazo en la cara- ¿Qué te sucedió, cabeza de balón? -solo atinó a decir.  
-Nada, estabas hablando mucho y haciendo poco, es todo. -Helga se acercó con pasos firmes hacia el escritorio nuevamente con su ceño totalmente fruncido y se puso al lado de Arnold.  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -le recriminó algo sonrojada aún.  
-Bien, lo siento... -se disculpó sin dejar hacer la mueca pícara- Pero creo que encontré una forma de que me prestes atención -Helga respira hondo para,otra vez, comenzar a gritarle pero de un rápido movimiento Arnold se acerca a ella como para besarla nuevamente frenándose justo, apenas rozando sus labios, dejando una vez más sin palabras a la rubia y, sin dejar de sonreir, le refutó- ¿Lo ves? -y regresó su vista al trabajo.  
Helga estaba atrapada, perdida. Por primera vez en su vida no pudo contestarle o reprocharle absolutamente nada. Arnold había encontrado su punto débil, el mayor quizás y ella había sido tan solo una víctima de él. Esa tarde la rubia se mostró cordial y amable al realizar el trabajo aunque, y solo para que vuelva ocurrir, comenzaba a gritarle para que el rubio la calle de un beso. Arnold sabía que ella lo hacía a propósito para que él la bese, sin embargo el juego le gustaba. La besaba apenas comenzaba a gritar o a veces la dejaba gritar por mucho más tiempo midiendo hasta cúanto más ella podría aguantar. No importa como o de qué manera había sido, lo único que ella sabía con seguridad es que su amado la había besado y mucho más de una vez. Tantas veces, que perdió la cuenta.

***Fin Flashback***

-... Y así fue como todo comenzó -suspiró la rubia.  
-¿Eso... eso es solo el comienzo? -respondió Tim confundido.  
-Exactamente -suena el timbre que debían volver a clases- Escúchame, puedo contarte como sigue esta historia o volver a clases...  
-Por supuesto que eligiré quedarme aquí. Necesito saber como termina esto y lo necesito saber ahora -reclamó el músico frunciendo sus puños.  
-Bien -suspiró nuevamente- Luego de eso en cada ocasión que podía, me volvía a besar si era necesario, sin embargo nadie lo sabía, era como un juego entre él y yo. Pero cada vez me perdía más en él y cada vez era más irresistible pasar mi tiempo con él. A mi me gustaba y el ya lo sabía, pero yo no estaba tan segura de que él sienta lo mismo por mi, hasta que llegó el día de la excursión.  
-¿Excursión?  
-Asi es, partimos a San Lorenzo a buscar a sus padres, desaparecidos desde que él tenía un año. Jamás me imaginé que semejante aventura nos esperaría allí. Arnold se aventuró desobedeciendo la ley de no separarse del grupo y, obviamente, yo no podía dejarlo solo, debía ayudarlo...  
-¿Y qué pasó? -preguntó el músico interesado.  
-Bien, allí sucedió lo que más había estado esperando, aunque de manera muy extraña, pero sucedió al fin y al cabo. Bien -suspira- allí se encontraba una tribu denominada los ojos verdes, los cuales habían estado sometidos bajo el poder de La Sombra.  
-¿La... sombra? -preguntó extrañado.  
-Asi es, un tipo loco, ambicioso que solo deseaba riquezas y poder. Los padres de Arnold estaban sometidos también por sus amplios conocimientos y el cabeza de balón quería rescatarlos...

***Flashback***

Arnold cruzó cautelosamente el fino barranco que unía dos islas divididas por una enorme corriente de agua. Con mucha dificultad y trastabillando por el moho que pisaba logró pasarlo por completo hasta llegar al otro lado. Allí caminó silenciosamente entre unos arbustos para no ser descubiertos por los guardias que rondaban por allí. Su objetivo era alcanzar el palacio, como allí llamaban al templo donde La Sombra se alojaba junto a todas las riquezas que robaba y coleccionaba, pues allí dentro también se encontrarían sus padres trabajando para él. Cuando apenas podía alcanzar a ver el lugar fue descubierto, a sus espaldas, por un guardia quien lo tomó bruscamente de los brazos. El rubio se sorprendió y no sabía que hacer puesto a que, si se ponía a gritar, solamente llamaría la atención de más guardias. Repentinamente una pesada roca cayó sobre la cabeza del atacante dejándolo inconsciente. El muchacho miró hacia arriba desde donde provenía la roca y allí se encontraba ella, una vez más, ayudando al rubio a desligarse de sus problemas. Intentó huir tras las ramas de los árboles pero intentarlo solo logró cortes en sus brazos y que su ropa se enriede entre ellos. Arnold corrió tras ella trepándose al mismo arbol y tal como unos tarzanes iban de rama en rama ella escapando de él y él persiguiéndola incansablemente. Tal era la ceguera de Arnold a su alrededor que, pisó mal una rama y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caer. Pensó que allí terminaría su aventura para siempre pero algo lo sostuvo de su mano, miró y allí se encontró con su mirada azul, una mirada tremendamente poderosa, abrumadora y tan dulce a la vez. El muchacho se tomó con ambas manos de ese brazo extendido y ella lo ayudó a subir usando todas sus fuerzas para evitar una caída trágica. Cuando finalmente se estabilizó, él volvió a mirarla fijamente.

-Sabía que eras tú -suspiró aliviado.  
-¿Ah si? ¿Qué tan confiado estarías,zopenco? -recriminó Helga.  
-¿Hasta cuando seguirás con tu juego? ¿Por qué no viniste conmigo desde un principio?  
-Si, claro, como si el samaritano me lo hubiera permitido -rodó los ojos.  
-Vaya -se sorprendió- Creo que me conoces mucho más de lo que me conozco a mi mismo -respondió mientras observaba que ella no llevaba su diadema rosa en su cabello -Es muy peligroso estar aquí, más para una mujer.  
-¡Vamos Arnoldo! Soy más ruda que cualquier niño, lo sabes muy bien -le apunta con su dedo índice y el rubio se percata que ella se encontraba bastante herida.  
-¡Cielos, Helga! ¿Te encuentras bien? -la toma del brazo preocupándose por una gran herida que la muchacha tenía.  
-Si, si -le quita el brazo del sus manos- sanará, zopenco.  
-Ven -se prepara para bajar del árbol- Sígueme -le ordenó. La rubia rodó los ojos pero obedeció. Ambos bajaron de el arbol lenta y cuidadosamente. Se sentaron en unas rocas al costado del río donde Arnold lavó sus manos y tomó de su mochila unos vendajes y agua oxigenada. Con mucha paciencia y ternura tomó el brazo herido de Helga y comenzó a curarlo. La rubia se sonrojó al sentirse cuidada por su amado. -Esto te hará sentir bien, sino sanamos la herida después podría ser peor -explicó el cabeza de balón mientras sonreía de lado.  
-He tenido heridas más profundas, Arnoldo... -dijo queriendo demostrar indiferencia.  
-¿Y las has podido curar sola? -preguntó mirándola a los ojos.  
-Si, pero sin agua oxigenada ni vendas.  
-¿Y cómo haz hecho entonces? -indagó mientras le terminaba de atar la venda.  
-Solo las dejé sanar y es todo -se reincorpora- ¿A donde vamos ahora?  
-Debemos hallar una manera de colarnos en el templo, Helga. Eduardo me dijo que allí se encontraban mis padres cautivos.  
-¡Rayos! -miró hacia el lugar dándole la espalda al rubio- Ese cutrucho está atorado de guardias ¿No podían mantenerlos mas cerca?  
-Al parecer, no -Arnold observaba a Helga de pies a cabeza.  
-¿Alguna pista? -voltea.  
-Solo para ingresar, pero desconozco el camino.  
-¿Qué esperas entonces? El sol se pondrá pronto ¡Muevete! -le ordenó y él sonrió.

Caminaron por un largo trayecto, lleno de insectos, plantas y animales. Parecían no llegar más a su objetivo que, era una de las partes traseras del templo. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y ambos ya se sentían cansados por lo cual optaron descansar un poco. Arnold sacó unas latas de conserva que llevaba en su mochila mientras Helga armó habilidosamente una fogata. Se dispusieron a comer y a conversar, un poco sobre el tema de sus padres y otro poco sobre ellos dos. Enseguida cayó la noche y con ella el frío. La rubia se sacudió de un escalofrío causado por una brisa y Arnold le ofreció su chaqueta a cuadros, para darsela se reincorporó de donde se sentaba, se quitó el sueter verde y a continuación desabrochó cada uno de los botones de la camisa ante la atónita mirada de Helga quien creyó tener una parálisis cerebral cuando por fin se la quitó. Rápidamente se puso su sueter y le entregó la chaqueta a Helga. La rubia la tomó con delicadeza y cautela, y cubrió su cuerpo con ella. Al sentir su olor le temblaron un poco las piernas. Finalmente Arnold se sentó a su lado apoyándose contra un tronco y la miró desde muy cerca.

-¿Qué sucedió con tu moño rosa?  
-Creo que se me habrá enganchado en alguna rama mientras caminaba por los árboles...  
-¿Mientras me perseguías? -Bromeó.  
-¡Olvídalo Arnoldo! -respondió mientras se sonrojaba y fijaba su vista en la pequeña llama que aún quedaba.  
-Creo que debemos encontrar un lugar para dormir aunque sea un poco.  
-¡Claro! -ironizó- Si la almohada es de plumas será mejor ¿tú que opinas?  
-¡Vamos, Helga! Podemos dormir tranquilamente, llevo una frazada grande y hay espacio para los dos -la alentó.  
-De acuerdo, he dormido en lugares peores -esbozó frunciendo la uniceja.  
-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuales? -incriminó el rubio.  
-Como... -trago saliva- como un closet -miró al cielo para disimular su rubor.  
-¡Vaya! ¿De quién te escondías? -bromeó, pero la rubia no contestó -¡Vamos! Solo bromeaba... -la observó de cerca pues parecía tener la vista perdida- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Ar... Arnold... -titubeó mientras señaló al cielo- ¡Las estrellas son grandiosas!  
-Lo son en cualquier parte, Helga -miró al cielo- La energía lumínica de la ciudad las esconde todo el tiempo de nosotros -volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Cualquiera diría que su color azul se mezclaba fácilmente junto a las estrellas, o al menos fue lo que el rubio pensó. Repentinamente, al caer en cuenta de lo que pensaba, sintió un fuego eléctrico arder desde su estómago hasta su cabeza y una inexplicable sensación de lo que en ese momento le sucedía. Eso que creyó tan lejos alguna vez ahora estaba cerca, terriblemente cerca. Tan cerca que podía sentirlo adentro suyo, tan cerca que ya no podía mentirse más a si mismo: la belleza de Helga lo había impactado, una vez más, y ya no pudo seguir convenciéndose de que eso no era cierto. Se había perdido completamente en su mirada y en sus pensamientos que lo tenían tan sorprendido como su cara lo denotaba, tanto que no se percató que ella bajó su vista para encontrarse con sus ojos también.  
-¡¿Qué tanto miras, cabeza de balón?! -recriminó algo sonrojada al tenerlo tan de cerca.  
-Yo, bueno... -se acaricia su nuca- en realidad -se sonrojó y titubeaba torpemente. La rubia enarcó su ceja- A decir verdad... -volvió su vista hacia arriba y se encontró con un moño rosa enganchado en la rama de un gran árbol- Esperame por favor -solo respondió y se reincorporó rápidamente para ir al árbol. Helga lo miraba confundida mientras Arnold subió, tomó el diadema y bajó rápidamente para entregárselo -¿Asi que por aquí venías eh?  
-Gracias Arnoldo -dijo la rubia mientras tomaba el moño con sus manos- Y... -tragó saliva- Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi en el día de hoy -soltó ese desahogo sonrojándose apenas.  
-Y bien... -Arnold miró a su alrededor- Allí hay una cueva -la señaló- ¿Qué te parece si dormimos un poco? -preguntó bostezando.  
-Y qué esperabas acaso, cabeza de balón ¿Un hotel cinco estrellas? -El rubio sonrió mientras tomaba dos ramas gruesas para usar de antorchas.  
-Ven, sígueme -le guiña el ojo y le ofrece su mano para levantarla, Helga obedeció enseguida bajo los encantos de su amado. El rubio apagó el resto del fuego que quedaba y se dirigieron a la cueva.

Una vez allí Arnold tendió su frazada la cual dividió en dos para reposar en una parte y cubrirse con la otra. Helga se soltó el cabello y se acostó a su lado. Si bien la frazada era grande y ellos estaban algo alejados uno del otro, Helga sentía que un su vientre bailaban mil demonios. El rubio se volteó hacia ella y la miró, aún no podía creer estar tan encantado de tenerla, de mirarla, de saber que ella estaba allí, una vez más con él, arriesgando todo lo mejor que tiene para salvarla. Helga le daba la espalda mientras fingía dormir, entonces el cabezón levantó su mano y, muy cuidadosa y delicadamente, acarició su larga cabellera. Desde la cabeza hasta la espalda. Suspiró repetidas veces mientras lo hacía una y otra vez, bajando y subiendo su mano por el cabello dorado y lacio, enredándolo sutilmente entre sus dedos, jugando con ellos suavemente una y otra vez sin cesar. Helga creyó que tendría un paro cardíaco al sentir los latidos de su corazón palpitando más fuerte que caballo de carrera, experimentó los escalofríos mas intensos que ningún viento pudo haberle hecho sentir jamás. Tuvo ganas de levantarse y salir corriendo a gritar de la emoción, hasta pensó en tirarse de un chapuzón al río para asegurarse de que no fuera un sueño. Pero no tuvo que hacer nada, pues Arnold, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, le sacó la duda inmediatamente.

-Me gustas, Helga Pataki -susurró a su oido- Me gustas mucho. Enciendes algo dentro de mi que nunca nadie ha encendido antes -la rubia tensó hasta sus uñas al oir eso- Que grata sorpresa haber descubierto tu centro tan dulce. Me gustas tanto, tanto, que creo que lentamente comienzo a amarte...

Y eso fue suficiente. Suficiente para que Helga sucumbiera ante semejante confesión y pierda la conciencia completamente. Arnold, sin saber lo que sucedía, se acercó hacia ella y le ofreció un cálido beso en su cabeza. Le susurró las buenas noches al oído, apagó la pequeña llama de lo que quedaba de la antorcha y se acostó por completo, para conciliar, por fin, el sueño.

***Fin Flashback***

-¿Y luego que sucedió?  
-Bueno, despues de casi morir pudimos rescatar a sus padres y todo regresó a la normalidad bla bla bla, pero él quiso quedarse allí viviendo con ellos -mira al suelo.  
-No entiendo...  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, cerebro de mosca?  
-¿Por qué lo esperas? -susurró algo inseguro.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -lo miró fijamente a sus ojos celestes.  
-Helga, es muy linda toda la historia que me contaste, pero eran apenas unos niños. El tiempo pasa y tú lo esperas, lo cual no se hasta que punto está bien o está mal pero... -suspira- ¿No crees que debas darte la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas?  
-Yo... -sintió un enorme escalofrío correrle por su espalda- Bueno, no lo se... -contestó resignada.  
-¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes?  
-¿Tenía que hacerlo? -se cruza de brazos.  
-Tal vez... -se reincorpora- tal vez si solo quisieras tener algo conmigo, para conocerte un poco más. Pero tal vez me haya ilusionado yo.  
-¡Oh, vamos Timotheo! Ya te expliqué que no fue mi intensión...  
-Lo se -caminó hasta la puerta de entrada para regresar a clases, frunció su ceño maléficamente y suspiró- Supongo que la de Arnold tampoco -la mira de reojo- Nos vemos luego, Helga.

Ese último comentario la destrozó, aunque ella era muy fuerte y su orgullo era invencible,Timothy tocó una gran yaga en su corazón. Se acuclilló en el piso y trató de no llorar, pero las palabras del muchacho la habían lastimado mucho. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si solo es una ilusión? Intentó despejarse para volver a clases rápidamente pero no pudo hacerlo, su cabeza daba mil vueltas y tenía que encastrar varias piezas del rompecabezas que Timothy le encomendó esa mañana.

* * *

**Holaa! Como les va lindos?**  
**Ya les dije, estoy estudiando mucho mucho, pero no los abandoné.**  
**Por eso decidí hacer un capítulo largo, como para recompensar. ¿Qué les pareció? (:**  
**Mucha aparición de Arnold, no? e.e**  
**Por qué no hubo beso estando en la selva? Fácil: porque voy a hacer un fic sobre eso, por supuesto (más cortito que este, lo prometo) **  
**Críticas? Preguntas? consultas? dudas? dejen un review y los contesto :D**  
**Miles de gracias como siempre a Alinee,Arabrab83,micility por dejarme sus reviews. Y tambien agradezco a quienes siguen esta historia Alisoon Doolin, AngelYueGuang,Arabrab83,Ana White, Grettel Gallagher, ,anaemy,delaosarahi y MarHelga (mi primer fiel, gracias linda!)**

**Es muy lindo contar con el cariño de todos ustedes. Muchas gracias, de verdad,de verdad :)**  
**Les dejo muchas buens vibras y colores, y.. quizas en primavera tengamos un onefiction, pero no les quiero prometer nada, por si no me da el tiempo.**  
**JeanePataki.**


	12. Cigueña

Al salir de clases Helga se encontraba algo sumida en sus pensamientos, caminaba junto a Lila y Phoebe rumbo a sus hogares. La oriental y la pelirroja conversaban de todo un poco y no pudieron evitar sentir la ausencia de los comentarios picantes de Helga.

-Helga -se dirigió Lila hacia ella- Lamento haberte causado alguna clase de problemas con Timothy, te juro que no era mi intención.  
-Lo mismo digo yo, Helga -acotó Phoebe.  
-Olvídenlo, chicas. Yo nunca le hablé de Arnold. Creo que tarde o temprano debía contárselo.  
-¿Pero por qué? ¿Era necesario? -preguntaba la pelirroja.  
-¿Necesario? -la rubia la miró extrañada- ¡No lo se, Lila!  
-¿Te gusta-gusta Tim? ¿O solo te gusta? -Phoebe escuchaba atentamente la conversación.  
-¡Oh, vamos Lila! Ya no estamos más en el cuarto grado como para andar diciendo esas cosas...  
-Bien, pero quiero decir ¿Te gusta tanto como Arnold?  
-¿Y para qué quieres saber eso? -le contestó algo molesta.  
-Para ayudarte ¿Somos amigas, recuerdas?  
-Bien... -suspiró- No se que me pasa con el cara de murciélago. Creo que me hace sentir bien y eso es todo -mira al suelo- ¡Diablos! Me siento horriblemente confundida chicas ¿Eso querían escuchar? -dijo de mala gana.  
-Helga, solo quieremos ayudarte -contestó la oriental- Si te gusta entonces ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?  
-Yo no le daría una oportunidad si no estoy tan segura... -contestó Lila, a lo que ambas chicas la miraron extrañadas.  
-¿Qué te sucede chica perfecta? Actúas extraño...  
-Bien, yo, bueno... -se puso muy nerviosa y le sudaban las manos- A decir verdad, yo bueno... -Y como si el destino estuviera a su favor el auto de Bob se detuvo frente a ellas, frenando baja el vidrio de la ventana y las chicas pudieron observar que en el asiento delantero se encontraba Miriam.  
-¿Qué rayos...? -Se extrañó la rubia.  
-¡Vamos chica, sube! -ordenó Bob- Hoy serás tía, Olga está en el hospital a punto de dar a luz.  
-¡Por todos los cielos! -se contentó Helga al igual que sus amigas- Nos vemos luego, chicas.  
-¡Adios Helga, que te vaya muy bien, muchos éxitos! -les gritaron las dos.  
-¡Vaya! Helga será tía ¡Que estupenda noticia! -expresó Lila gentilemente.  
-Si, era de esperarse. -continuaron caminando- Ella me ha dicho que Olga vendría aqui a pasar unos días antes que nazca para hacerlo nacer aqui -comentó Phoebe y sin dejarla responder preguntó- ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera?  
-¿De qué manera? -preguntó la pelirroja nerviosa.  
-Actuaste extraño al hablar de Timothy, te conocemos Lila ¿Qué sucede?  
-Yo bueno, en realidad... -comenzó a titubear mientras se ruborizaba. Phoebe se dió cuenta enseguida que era lo que pasaba entonces.  
-¡¿Te gusta Tim, Lila?!  
-¿Qué? -preguntó totalmente sonrojada.  
-¡Si te gusta Tim! -afirmó la oriental- Puedo verlo en tus nervios. -se sorprendió.  
-De acuerdo, me gusta -confesó casi susurrando- Pero él ama a Helga y yo lo unico que puedo hacer es consolarlo cuando ella lo lastima y ¿Sabes qué? Me rompe el corazón verlo asi...  
-¿Le dijiste a Helga esto?  
-¡Claro que no! Ella no lo sabe y si se lo digo, solo lograría confundirla más. Precisamente yo me pude acercar a ella cuando Arnold se fue ¿Recuerdas cuanto me detestaba? Si le digo la verdad pensará que estoy ensañada contra ella y te juro que no es asi.  
-Pero es diferente, Lila. A ti no te gustaba Arnold ¿O si?  
-No, es cierto, pero no quiero perderla como amiga, ella es una excelente persona... -se lamentó con sus ojos verdes vidriosos.  
-No la perderás, te lo aseguro. Hasta quizás le harías un favor quitándole a Tim de encima.  
-No lo creo, ella está confundida con Timothy. Se que le agrada y se lo que pasó entre ellos porque él me lo contó. Supongo que tú, al ser su mejor amiga, tienes que saberlo...  
-Si, estoy enterada de eso -suspiró Phoebe.  
-¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? -comentó mirando al cielo- Que el destino es un pésimo jugador...  
-¿Por qué lo crees?  
-¿No es obvio? Arnold gustaba de mi y ella de él. ¡Ahora la historia es completamente al revés! Timothy gusta de Helga y a mi me gusta él ¡Cielos! Asi se debió sentir Helga todo ese tiempo, que espanto -se lamentó y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.  
-Escúchame, Lila -la toma del hombro al ver compungida a su amiga- ¿Tim sabe sobre esto?  
-¡Claro que no! Y si lo supiera lo perdería como amigo tal vez.  
-¿Alguna vez te ha dicho algo o te insinuó algo?  
-No -otra lágrima cae sobre su rostro pecoso- Siempre ha sido Helga -frunce su ceño- ¡Todo es Helga para él! -se percata de su compostura y se asombró de ello- Lo siento Phoebe, son solo celos... -finalmente se lamentó.  
-Yo creo que debes hablar con Helga, te entenderá...  
-No lo creo. Ahora también entiendo porque ella mantenía a su amor tan secreto...  
-¿Quieres venir a casa a despejarte un poco? -invitó la oriental con una sonrisa.  
-De acuerdo, supongo que debo tranquilizarme... -suspiró- Y Phoebe, gracias por escucharme. Necesitaba contarle esto a alguien...  
-De nada. Tu secreto estará bien guardado conmigo o sino pregúntale a Helga -le guiña el ojo. Ambas rieron y se fueron hacia la casa de los Heyerdahl.

* * *

-¡Dios mio! ¡Seré abuela! -alardeaba Miriam en la sala de espera del hospital de Hillwood- ¿No crees que soy muy jóven para serlo? -le preguntaba a Helga.  
-¿No es mejor preguntarme a mi sino soy muy joven para ser tía?- Bromeó la rubia. Miriam rió.  
-¿Crees que ser abuela me avejentará más? -se preocupó.  
-¡Oh, vamos Miriam! Es patético lo que me preguntas...

Bob se encontraba sentado en una banca mientras observaba a su ex esposa y a su hija menor conversar. Quizás en otras circunstancias se enontraría mucho más nervioso, gritando y escandalizando a medio hospital. Pero esta vez no podía, se encontaba sorprendido de Miriam, en su cambio, su postura, su vestimenta, incluso parecía brillar más. ¿Acaso él la opacaba? ¿Acaso ella se volvió una frívola desganada, adicta al alcohol estando junto a él? Fue entonces cuando un fugaz pero interesante recuerdo se le vino a la mente...

***Flashback***

Un Bob de apenas diecisiete años ingresó al bar con sus amigos de la preparatoria. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero, una remera blanca y unos jeanes lavados, estilo ochentoso. Se sentarón en una mesa y pidieron cervezas para beber mientras reían y burlaban a un compañero que recién se había puesto de novio con una compañera de su misma clase. No muy lejos, una jóven Miriam de la misma edad se encontraba sentada en una mesa junto a sus compañeras de preparatoria festejando el cumpleaños de una de ellas. Vestía una remera blanca que le dejaba descubierta su espalda y se sostenía de su cuello, marcando su busto. Un cinturón rojo en su cintura y bajo de ella una pollera tubo color negro que ajustaba su tonificado trasero. Llevaba un pañuelo rojo en su cabeza y su cabello dorado y batido caer hasta un poco mas encima de su cintura.  
Brindaron con sus amigas por el cumpleaños de su amiga y, como era fanática de Dino Spumoni, Miriam se acercó a la rockola para ponerle su tema favorito en forma de regalo de cumpleaños. Al llegar Bob también se acercó hasta la rockola con un vaso de cerveza en sus manos, pero él quería ambientar con algo de Led Zeppelin. Sus manos chocaron al querer introducir la moneda en el aparato musical.  
-Lo siento -se disculpó Miriam.  
-Oh, no te preocupes -le sonrió altanero y, solo para quedar bien se mostró caballero- Las damas primero...  
-Muchas gracias -le sonrió Miriam e introdujo la moneda para buscar el disco de Dino Spumoni. Al ver la música que eligiría Bob no se pudo contener.  
-¿Vas a ponerme esa basura? ¡Vamos nena! ¿Qué época vives? Ya pasaron los cincuenta...  
-Es que es el cumpleaños de mi amiga y a ella le gusta -frunció su ceño- y no creo que sea basura.  
-Deberías poner un rock and roll mejor, ehh...?  
-Miriam -se presentó seriamente.  
-Bob, mucho gusto algodoncito -la llamó asi para burlarse de su, según él, flojo gusto musical.  
-¿Disculpa? -se ofendió- ¿Cómo me llamaste?  
-Agodoncito -frunció su uniceja- Eres aún más suave que él por la música que escuchas.  
-¿Ah si? -pone sus brazos en forma de jarra- Te demostraré que no soy esa que crees.  
-¿Como? -desafió Bob observando su pecho.  
-Te propongo lo siguiente, veremos que tan varonil dices ser si bailas este tema de Dino conmigo y, si lo haces yo bailaré tu rock and roll.  
-Me gusta el desafío -bebe un sorbo de su cerveza- ¿Quieres un poco? -ofreció.  
-No, gracias no me gusta beber -respondió.  
-¿Lo ves? Eres un algodoncito... -provocó.

Miriam le dio reproducir a Smashed de Dino Spumoni y, con una mueca pícara tomó a Bob de las manos. Éste dejó su vaso ya vacío apoyado en la barra de atención. Se deslizaron hacia la pista y comenzaron a bailar, olvidando a sus amigos por completo. Lo que iban a ser solo dos temas resultaron ser todas las canciones que sonaron esa noche. Y mientras entre risas,pasos de baile y preguntas para conocerse, cupido se encargó de hacer su trabajo. La noche culminó con un hermoso beso que sellaría su amor para siempre... o casi siempre.

***Fin del Flashback***

* * *

Eso era todo. Bob había vuelto a reconocer en esa Miriam del presente a la misma Miriam del pasado. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos para que ese romance tan colorido se volviera tan gris? Y no solo cayó en cuenta de eso sino que Grisele, su actual pareja, se veía tan colorida como cuando había conocido a su ex mujer. ¿Qué tal si profundizaba su relación con ella y también se volvía tan gris y prosaica como Miriam?  
Además se sentía devastado y solo, tremendamente solo. El nacimiento de su futuro nieto o nieta solo hacía que le brille una pequeña luz de esperanza en que su vida cambie, pero mientras esperaba solo sentía ese tremendo vacío que lo acongogía.

-¿Papá? -lo sacó Helga de sus pensamientos- Papá, despierta ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?  
-Yo... -volvió a mirar a Miriam quien le devolvió una mirada llena de curiosidad pero totalmente indiferente a la vez- Nada, solo estoy algo ansioso -le sonrió apenas. La puerta de la sala de maternidad se abrió y George, el padre de la criatura, salió por ella.  
-¡Es una niña! -gritó emocionado y con los ojos a punto de explotarle en lágrimas -¡Geraldine ha nacido!  
-¡Criminal! ¿Le pusieron Geraldine? ¡Pobrecita! -expresó Helga.  
-¡Por todo los cielos! -Miriam se acerca a George y lo abraza, echándose a llorar los dos en este acto. Mientras tanto Bob se acercó a Helga y tomó su mano en signo de emoción. La rubia finalmente sonrió.

Luego de unos instantes Olga y Geraldine fueron trasladadas a la sala de internación y todos fueron a conocer a la bebé mientras Helga una vez más tuvo que soportar otra de las aventuras de su hermana mayor contando detalladamente todo el proceso del parto.

* * *

Al regresar de la casa de Phoebe y haber conversado todo lo que tenían que conversar, Lila decidió que tomarse el autobús no sería lo indicado puesto a que necesitaba despejar su mente. Recordó todo lo que habían conversado, la pelinegra le había aconsejado que lo mejor era plantearle todo a Helga, no por nada ahora eran amigas. Y siendo ella tan dulce y paciente la rubia sería capaz de creerle, incluso confesarle todo el planteo de lo que ella sentía con la situación de cuando eran apenas unas niñas.  
Venía tan concentrada dentro de si misma que a la pelirroja se le escapó el detalle de cruzar sin mirar. Una estruendorosa bocina sonó muy cerca de ella haciéndola reaccionar, pero su instinto hizo que se quedara totalmente quieta ante la sorpresa de tener al coche tan terriblemente cerca. Cuando pensó que su destino llegaría hasta allí alguien la jaló del brazo atrayéndola nuevamente hacia la vereda de donde ella había cruzado, quedando sentada bruscamente en el piso de esta. El conductor se bajó del vehículo y, al verla bien, solo la insultó desmesuradamente reprochándole que tuviera más cuidado al caminar. A Lila le temblaban las piernas y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Timothy se agachó a su lado y la miró de cerca y muy preocupado.

-¡Cielos Lila! ¿Te encuentras bien? -la chica dulce solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza- ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿En que rayos estabas pensando? -le reprochó preocupado.  
-Lo siento... -se disculpó.  
-¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? ¡Deberías disculparte contigo misma! -la ayuda a reincorporarse.  
-Es que, venía pensando en cualquier cosa, no lo se... -se sonrojó.  
-¡Vaya que eres estúpida! -le levantó la voz.  
-¡¿Disculpa?! -se sorprendió atormentada.  
-Lo siento -suspira- es que si yo no estaba aquí quizás ya no te vería nunca más Lila ¿Sabes lo terrible que es eso? -la toma con bronca de los hombros y la abraza. Lila se queda perpleja ante el cuidado del chico, si bien fue agresivo pero era una sensación de satisfacción para él y era una enorme muestra de cariño para ella.  
-¿Por ... por qué te preocupas tanto? -alcanzó a decir confundida.  
-¿Es una broma cierto? -se despega del abrazo pero aún la tomaba de los hombros- Me importas mucho Lila -le seca dulcemente una lágrima del rostro- Somos amigos ¿Cierto? -le sonríe abiertamente mientras, una vez más, lastimaba su corazón.  
-Si... -suspiró y bajó la mirada esforzando una sonrisa- Somos amigos...  
-Los mejores -aclaró guiñandole el ojo.  
-Tim, gracias por haberme salvado la vida -le confesó finalmente y rodó sutilmente los ojos- te debo una, amigo. -alcanzó decir con la voz quebrada.  
-No me debes nada Lila. Ya haces mucho por mi consolando a mi corazon -le sonrió- ¿Ibas para tu casa?  
-Asi es -dijo Lila llorando, pero ya no estaba conmocionada por el accidente, sino por la dura realidad de ser solo la amiga de Tim.  
-Vamos entonces -la toma del brazo- te acompañaré, pero en el camino me contarás por qué Sawyer venía tan distraída.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta su casa. Si bien Lila no era de mentir esa vez debería hacerlo para no confesarle la verdad. Consideró que no era momento, lugar ni circunstancia. No sabría siquiera si alguna vez se lo diría o no, pero al pensarlo y encontrarse con el rechazo le revolvía las entrañas. Pensó en Arnold, en todas las veces que ella le había dicho que no y aunque nadie la escuchara le pidió perdón cientas de veces en su mente.  
En cuanto a Tim, solo le dijo que estaba nerviosa por Brainy, que ya no sabía que hacer con el chico mientras siguiera fijándose en Helga y no en ella, a fin de cuentas la historia era la misma pero con otro protagonista.  
Timothy, desconociendo este nuevo sentimiento de ella la alentó diciéndole que para cuando él finalmente conquistara a Helga tendría el camino libre con Brainy, pero esa respuesta solo la lastimó aún más.  
Llegaron a su casa y la pelirroja se recostó en su cama y se hizo la dormida hasta que Timothy salió de su habitación y, una vez que oyó la puerta cerrarse, se echó a llorar como nunca antes.

* * *

Hola gente preciosa! Como les va?  
Pobre Lila, vieron como son las vueltas de la vida ¿Verdad? ¿Qué opinan de ella? ¿Sigue siendo competencia para Helga? ¿Qué opinan de la historia de Bob y Miriam? ¿Que opinan de toda esta historia? Estaré encantada de leer sus opiniones en reviews!  
Como les prometí, para el 21 de septiembre subí un one-shot de un episodio de Arnold y Helga, contado por Arnold. Agradezco infinitamente a lusol, luz94 y por haberme dejado sus reviews!  
El que no la haya leído aquí les comparto el link ** s/9702880/1/La-flor-más-bella** espero que la disfruten tanto como yo que me encantó haberla escrito (:|  
No suelo hacer estas cosas pero a partir de hoy responderé a sus reviews por acá en forma de agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme los suyos, esto será una prueba piloto, vamos a ver como sale y a partir de esto, todas las dudas que tengan las responderé con mucho gusto (:|

**Arabrab83:** _Arnold necesita regresar pronto. Helga lo necesita. Actualiza pronto._

-Paciencia! Tengo todo friamente calculado, Arnold regresará en el momento preciso y exacto |:) Gracias por serme fiel con tus reviews, éxitos! |:)

_** :** Wow, estoy tan sorprendida como Helga con las palabras de Timothy, probablemente no fue su intención pero aun así, ella siguió dándole alas, puedo predecir que Helga caerá en el encanto de Timothy aunque solo sea por unos instantes, pero cuando Arnold regrese, pues, habrá un conflicto muy grande y ella tendrá que enfrentar sus sentimientos de una forma que tal vez ni ella misma pueda comprender. Me encanta tu historia, estoy ansiosa por la llegada de Arnold y saber que ocurrirá. Felicidades, tienes una historia fantástica.**-**_

Se me ocurre que si te cuento si Helga caerá o no en los encantos de Timothy entonces hecharé una gran parte de la historia a perder |xD Lo único que puedo decirte es que en el transcurso de esta historia terminaremos de conocer a Timothy por completo... y te dejo con la intriga jaja. Gracias por los ánimos! Me alegra que te guste mi historia.

_**katalina**: me esncanta la histiria es buenisima, el siguiente ANIMO_

Muchas gracias por el ánimo! Me pone muy feliz que disfrutes de esta loca historia |:)

_**Alinee**: Hola, ya avías tardado jeje no importa entiendo los estudios la escuela jeje bueno me encanto el fic! Amo cuando aparece Arnold y sobre todo lo lindo que se comporto con Helga, ya quiero saber que pasa cuando él regrese...bueno saluditos cuidate C:_

Gracias por comprender lo complicado que es el estudio de un estudiante universitario! Yo también amo cuando Arnold aparece porque al estar ausente su presencia le da otro giro a la historia. Paciencia! Arnold ya regresará! Gracias por ser mi fiel seguidora, muchos éxitos |:)

_**Guest:** Odio a Timothy! Amo a Arnold y que se quede con Helga TTOTT Ese otro chico tiene que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra ò_ó_

Debo confesar que me reí mucho al leer esto. Estaba esperando que alguien me dijera que Tim no le agradaba xD Como escritora hay cosas que me agradan de él y cosas que no pero ¿es necesario hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra? ¿Para tanto? |xD jajajaja ¿Te agradaría leer que lo pisa un tren? |xDD Tim no va a desaparecer, aún tiene varios problemas para resolver y muchos que no sabe aún, como lo habras notado hoy. Gracias por escribir!

Bien, como siempre gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia! Espero ansiosa mas reviews para contestar (:  
Un beso gigante a todos!  
Jeane Pataki |:)


	13. Fue sin querer

Era un glorioso sábado para descansar, nada podía salir mal. Helga caminó escuchando algo de música a la casa de Phoebe, quien la esperaba para conversar sobre su nueva sobrina. Llevó algunas frituras porque sabía que se quedaría largo rato allí y no podía estar sin su comida chatarra.

Al llegar Phoebe la recibió alegremente y al instante la empezó a llenar de preguntas respecto a Geraldine. Helga, encantada, le contó detalle por detalle el nacimiento de la bebé y como era ella. Rieron cuando le contó que heredó la uniceja marca Pataki, pero no por eso no significaba que no llegara a ser hermosa. Luego de eso la oriental cambió rotundamente de tema tratando de encontrar consejos en su mejor amiga respecto a algo que le ocurría.

-Siéntate por favor, Helga. Debemos conversar.  
-¡Criminal! ¿Qué tan importante es para que no me caiga de la silla, Phoebs?  
-Bien... -suspira- se trata de Gerald...  
-¿Y ahora qué? ¡Claro! Como no está más con la chica mentira ahora quiere regresar contigo ¿Cierto?  
-No, no es eso... -y pensó en voz alta- o tal vez si... ¡No lo se! Pero ayer me acompañó hasta casa desde la escuela y estuvimos conversando.  
-¿De qué?  
-De todo un poco. Creo que lo que le hizo esa chica lo dejó muy dolido, no es el mismo, está apagado...  
-¿Apagado? -abre un envoltorio de sus frituras.  
-Si, ya sabes, esta diferente, pero ese no es el punto.  
-¿Entonces? -preguntó Pataki con la boca llena.  
-Es que... no se si soy tonta o que pero me da mucha pena verlo asi... -se lamentó- Y se que tendría que estar feliz precisamente porque me abandonó por ella, pero no puedo verlo triste, es más fuerte que yo.  
-¡Ash! ¿Eres tonta o qué Phoebs? ¿Como puedes sentir lástima por una persona que te lastimó?  
-Es que creo que de eso se trata el amor Helga.  
-¿Qué dices? -preguntó dando otro bocado a sus frituras y sin entender.  
-A ver ¿Cómo explicarte? Supongamos que mantecado encuentra otra persona con la cual es muy feliz y luego lo ves triste porque lo han lastimado ¿Qué harías? Conociendo a Helga, le pegarías hasta que no le quede ningun diente sano ¿Cierto?  
-Odio que me conozcas tanto -dijo con una expresión seria. Phoebe rió.  
-¿Lo ves? Bueno, es lo que me pasa. No quiero verlo mal, por más que se lo merezca. Yo lo quiero y eso no cambiará -suspira.  
-Hermana -come otra fritura- Tienes razón. Muchas veces llegué a esa conclusión incluso. ¿Pero qué puedes hacer al respecto?  
-No lo se. Ayer estuvimos conversando de todo un poco y fue muy placentero. No tocamos el tema del amor en absoluto, pero la pasamos muy bien y nos reimos mucho. Creo que descubrí que no solo es un gran amigo, sino una gran compañía. -Helga la mira incrédula y se lleva la última papa frita a la boca- Me gusta estar con él, me agrada, me siento cómoda y eso no me ha pasado con nadie.  
-¿Cómo puedes saber si te pasa con otras personas sino has conocido a nadie, Phoebs?  
-¿Me lo dices por experiencia? -preguntó con picardía.  
-¡Que tonta eres! -se ruborizó apenas y arrugó el envoltorio con fuerza.  
-Respóndeme ¿Lo has comprobado? ¿La pasas tan bien con Timothy como con Arnold?  
-¡No lo sé! ¿Arnold está aqui? ¡No! y ese zopenco me agrada -se sonroja- me agrada mucho... pero no lo amo, Phoebs. No me sale. Aunque tal vez siga ilusionada con el melenudo... ¿Qué tal si regresa y no es el mismo? Tengo miedo Phoebs -confesó.  
-No tenés que temer -apoya su mano en el hombro de su amiga- Las personas cambian, es cierto, pero su esencia siempre se mantiene -la alentó.  
-¿Por qué no tomas ese consejo para ti entonces?  
-Yo... -se sorprendió- ¿Quieres decir...?  
-Si, Phoebs. Yo tambien quiero verte bien y si eso implica que tu relación con el cabeza de cepillo vuelva a renacer, entonces estará bien.  
-¡Oh cielos, Helga! -la abraza- ¡Gracias por comprenderme!  
-Ya, está bien... -la toma de los hombros para alejarla y la mira frente a frente  
-Pero si te llega a lastimar nuevamente -enseña su puño- esta vez si que se las verá con Beatsy y los cinco vengadores.  
-Está bien -rió la oriental.

* * *

Al salir de casa de Phoebe, Helga regresó camino a su casa caminando y observando el color del cielo cuando sintió que de la calle de enfrente la llamaron. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con Gerald. "Vaya destino" pensó para si misma mientras se quedó parada esperando a que el morocho cruce.

-¿Que onda, Helga?  
-Hola cabeza de cepillo -saludó con sus brazos en jarra.  
-Creo que por primera vez en mi vida diré que encontrarte es una genial coincidencia.  
-¿Ah si? -Arqueó su uniceja- ¿Por qué?  
-Pues porque quería conversar contigo ¿Vamos a por unas malteadas?  
-¿No crees que estamos grandes para malteadas?  
-De acuerdo -esbozó con desagrado- Vayamos a por unas cervezas.  
-¡Trato!

Caminaron hasta un bar cercano a la zona de donde se encontraban. Se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre e hicieron su pedido. Helga pidió maní para acompañar la bebida.

-¿Y bien de que se trata todo esto, Geraldo?  
-Quiero que me aconsejes  
-¿Yo? ¿Acaso me has visto cara de balón? -preguntó con su ceja fruncida.  
-No -rió- pero creo que eres la única persona quien me puede ayudar.  
-Escúpelo -bebe un sorbo.  
-Bien, últimamente en estos días he conversado mucho con Phoebe y me di cuenta que nos estamos llevando muy bien. Que no solo es una excelente chica, sino una excelente compañera- "_¿Es una broma, no?" _Pensó la rubia- Y pues, yo se que la he lastimado mucho y tal vez no merezca estar con ella, pero me siento tan cómodo a su lado... Y quiero reivindicarme con ella por haberla hecho sufrir tanto también, aunque nunca fue mi intensión, de veras.  
-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?  
-Bien, creo que sos una chica muy inteligente y me podrías aconsejar bien, más conociéndonos a los dos. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?  
-¿Por qué no la invitas a una cita y lo averiguas, cerebro de mosca?  
-¿Crees que ella querrá venir? ¿Y si dice que no?  
-¡Ash! Olvídalo. Escúchame bien claro porque lo diré una sola vez. Mañana vendrás a este mismo bar a las ocho y media y ella estará aquí a esa hora ¿Entendiste?  
-Pero ¿Cómo sabes que estará aquí...?  
-Algo me inventaré.  
-Pero cuando venga y se encuentre conmigo tal vez se enoje y...  
-En todo caso se enojará conmigo -lo interrumpió- Además se quedará porque caerá en tus -y hace el gesto de las comillas con sus manos- 'encantos' - el morocho rió.  
-Está bien, confiaré en ti Helga. Y esta es una de las pocas veces que oirás salir eso de mi boca -bromeó.  
-Creo que te conviene confiar en mi -desafió con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Esta bien, asi será. Gracias Helga -le sonrió- Por eso yo pagaré la cerveza.  
-¡Genial! Comienzas a caerme mejor, zopenco -le sonrió.

Luego de eso ambos chicos se quedaron conversando de todo un poco, contándose anécdotas de la infancia entre otras cosas. Terminaron de tomar la cerveza y se marcharon a casa de los Pataki mientras ultimaban detalles de la cita de mañana sin saber que alguien los estaba espiando muy de cerca...

* * *

-¿Diga?  
-Hola Phoebs ¿Cómo estás?  
-¡Helga! Bien, todo normal, lo que tu ya sabes...  
-Me alegra -y al instante continuó- Escúchame necesito que me hagas un favor enorme ¿Podrías?  
-Siempre y cuando pueda ayudarte, por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?  
-Mañana tendré una cita con el zopenco de Timothy.  
-¡Cielos! Eso suena emocionante Helga y...  
-Si, si, lo que digas. Escúchame, el problema es que me presentará a su mejor amigo y se me ocurrió que puedes venir conmigo, tal vez puedas llevarte una sorpresa ¿Qué dices?  
-Pero Helga yo...  
-¡Vamos Phoebs! Después haré una por ti, te lo prometo, pero no me dejes sola en esto... -rogó.  
-Esta bien -suspiró- ¿En donde es y a que hora?  
-Es en el bar de Half Moon y la cita será a las ocho y media.  
-¿Puedo ir contigo? -Helga se estremeció del otro lado del tubo.  
-Ehhm, a decir verdad lo siento, pero antes iremos al cine los dos solos y luego nos encontraremos con este chico en el bar.  
-De acuerdo Helga, a las ocho y media estaré allí.  
-Gracias Phoebs ¡Eres la mejor!  
-De nada amiga, me debes una -cuelga.  
-Si si, claro. Ya veremos quien le debe a quién... -suspiró mientras colgaba el teléfono.

* * *

A las ocho y media puntual Phoebe ya se encontraba en el bar. Llevaba pueston un pantalón negro, unos zapatos y una remera con escote redondo y caído. Comenzó a buscar a Helga por todas partes pero no vio ni rastros de ella ni de Timothy. Pensó que se habrían atrasado en el cine y decidió esperar un poco más, cuando el morocho la sorprendió de espaldas.

-Hola Phoebe -saludó. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la oriental.  
-¿Gerald?  
-¿Como estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo aqui?  
-Bien, yo... -la oriental se puso algo nerviosa. Timothy y su mejor amigo supuestamente llegarían y no quería demostrarle esa imagen a él- Estoy esperando por Helga.  
-Ah, si. ¡Cierto! Yo la vi hace unos momentos.  
-¿La viste? Pero me dijo que iría al cine...  
-Me dijo que te diera esto -le ofrece un papel escrito.  
-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó mientras abría el papel. En el se encontraba escrito _"amiga no me mates por esto, fue sin querer aunque tengo mis razones para creer que es lo correcto,incluso quizás el día de mañana me lo agradezcas. Disfruta tu cena con Geraldo. Te quiere, Helga."_ La letra era de ella, Phoebe la conocía más que ninguna. Frunció su entrecejo y miró a Gerald. -¿Así que de esto se trataba todo? ¿Fue idea tuya?  
-¡No! Fue idea de Helga. Dijo que estaba cansada de oirnos hablar por separado y bueno que quizás lo mejor sería conversar. Disculpame por no tener el atrevimiento de invitarte, es que temía a que me dijeras que no. Ahora ya estás aquí y, por supuesto, puedes irte si quieres al menos te he visto... -esbozó mirando el suelo.  
-¡Mataré a Helga Pataki! -dijo furiosa la pequeña señorita y miró a Gerald- Esta bien, me quedaré, ya estoy aquí... -se resignó.  
-Vayamos a sentarnos y pidamos algo para comer ¿Quieres?  
-Está bien...

Tomaron asiento en una mesa y conversaron de todo un poco. Si bien Phoebe fue sorprendida la idea después de todo no estaba tan mal, tenían una cena donde podían conversar de todo lo que no han podido en tanto tiempo y ambos descubrieron lo bien que se llevaban. Entre risas y fines en común el tiempo prosiguió con su camino de no parar y asi rapidamente la noche se fue escapando de ellos mismos. Antes de pedir el postre Gerald le pidió disculpas a Phoebe.

-¿Sabes? No quiero sonar como un mentiroso, es más, esta es toda la verdad -se antepuso Gerald- pero lamento mucho haberte lastimado. No fue mi intensión, en ningún momento. Creo que me comporté como un estúpido y es todo...  
-Gerald yo... -susurró apenas Phoebe.  
-No ¡No te confundas! No quiero pedirte que volvamos a intentarlo, solamente quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que sufriste y quiero hacerte feliz -le sonrió.  
-¿Eso significa que no quieres volver a intentarlo conmigo?  
-¡No, no es eso! A mi si me gustaría volver a estar contigo, solamente creo que mi oportunidad ya pasó... -se mostró resignado.  
-Bien -suspiró la pelinegra- Te abriste conmigo, asi que haré lo mismo contigo. Gerald yo... -traga saliva- Yo nunca deje de quererte -apenas susurró- Y me gustaría volver a intentarlo pero preferiría que no fuera tan apresurado ¿Sabes? Me has lastimado mucho... -una pequeña lágrima cae sobre su rostro.  
-¡Cielos Phoebs! -le quita la lágrima de su rostro y acto seguido toma su mano- Te juro que eso no volverá a suceder, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te lastime -le sonrie y Phoebe responde a esa sonrisa. Gerald se elevó un poco de su asiento para encontrar su boca con la de la oriental para sellar la conversación con el broche final, pero algo inesperado ocurrió.  
-¿Gerald? -el aludido voltea y encuentra a Sophia parada detrás de él.  
-¿Que diablos estás haciendo aquí?  
-Solo pasaba por aquí y te vi, pensé que sería oportuno saludarte -mira de reojos a Phoebe- Pero creo que no lo fue.  
-¡Que acertada que estás! -le respondió con ironía el chico- Dije que no quiero volver a verte nunca más ¿No has entendido eso?  
-Lo siento es que... -se hecha a llorar- Mis días sin tí han sido tan difíciles, tan vacíos y oscuros. ¡Te necesito, Gerald! ¡Perdóname por favor! ¡Dame una oportunidad y te demostraré que puedo cambiar!  
-¡Olvídalo Sophie! Ya te he dicho que no una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir ¡No! ¡Me has lastimado mucho!  
-¡También lastimaste a Phoebe y ella accedió a darte esa oportunidad! -levantó la voz. Todas las miradas del lugar fueron a la mesa de los chicos.  
-Mi historia con Phoebe, no tiene nada que ver. Tú no sabes nada de nosotros. Lo siento, no puedo perdonar que me hayas hecho creer que era tu único chico y luego me engañes. ¡No puedo volver a confiar en tí! -miró a Phoebe quien estaba muy confundida- Vamos nena, cancelemos el postre -le ofrece su mano para ayudar a levantarla.  
-¡Yendonos! -esbozó la aludida mientras se levantaba de mesa con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Sophia vio como ambos chicos se alejaban del lugar y, también, de ella tomados de la mano y con una gran sonrisa puesta en ellos, una sonrisa que ella no puedo hacerles borrar. Apretó fuerte sus puños, apretó también sus dientes y entre ellos soltó con mucha furia -Por supuesto, esto no va a quedar asi...

* * *

Hola hola gente! ¿Cómo les va? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?  
Les propongo un trato: Voy a estar subiendo un capitulo por semana asi no nos perdemos mucho ni tampoco se sienten abandonados por mi (jamas lo haria!) Muchas gracias por toda la buena onda y el cariño que me entregan siempre! |:)  
Contesto reviews!

_** :** Hahahaha neta que la vida si se desquita de una manera que pfff... Quien diria que Lila experimentaría lo que Helga hace años, me esoty emocionando mucho con esto, jajaja que inesperada historia D_

¡Me pone muy feliz causarte ese tipo de emoción! |:'D ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!  
En cuanto a tu pregunta del review que me dejaste en "La flor más bella" Si, estás equivocada |xD No tiene nada que ver con esta historia porque Arnold encontró a sus padres en la selva y está viviendo en Hillwood con doce años, mientras que en este fic aún nos hace falta (¡pacienciaa, ya llegará!) Gracias por todo, linda! Exitos!

_**Paulinafranciscaa: **amooooooooooooo a timothy, espero que helga se decida por el, si arnold no esta y por lo que haz escrito no se ha contactado con ella, aparte es un superficial y en cuanto a lila ... karma ?_

No me quedó bien en claro algo. ¿Timothy o Arnold es el superficial? Me alegra que ames a Timothy, es un chico muy lindo (:| En cuanto a Lila el karma, si totalmente. No está mejor definido que en esa palabra. Muchas gracias por haberte pasado y dejarme tu review. Espero tu respuesta a mi pregunta (:| ¡Exitos!

_**Pilar84:** Q lindo recuerdo d los padres d Helga! Espero q actualices lo más pronto q puedas..ya quiero q regrese Arnold -_

A mi también me gustó escribir el recuerdo de los padres de Helga, puesto a que no sabemos absolutamente nada de ellos, excepto de su devoción por Olga |xD Para Arnold pido paciencia, cada vez falta menos! Y aunque quisiera hacerlo aparecer ahora no podría tampoco, porque no tendría sentido! ¿No crees? Gracias por ser una de mis fieles seguidoras! Un abrazo gigante y muchos éxitos! |:)

Bien, quería mencionar y agradecer infinitamente tambien a **lusol, luz94, nasha12, clara97, ClauOz404** y que me dejaron unos reviews en el one-shot "la flor más bella" Me alegra mucho las críticas positivas y me alegra aún más saber que les ha gustado (a mi tambien me gustó muchisimo escribirlo!) Exitos muy grandes y un abrazo grande también.

Como siempre, a todos los que me siguen y a los que solo pasan a leer muchas gracias también!  
Les dejo muchas buenas energías y éxitos, nos vemos el próximo domingo!

**Hey Arnold! ni sus personajes me pertenecen (exceptuando a los que inventé) sino que son propiedad de Craig Bartlett. ¡SJM!**


	14. Más que amigos

Helga y Rhonda se encontraban conversando plácidamente en sus casilleros cuando Chad, el chico nuevo, se acercó tambien al suyo. Para sorpresa de las chicas Eugene apareció tras él tropezando con sus cordones.

-¡Estoy Bien! -respondió desde el suelo.  
-¿Qué onda chico afortunado? -saludó la rubia mientras lo ayudaba a reincorporarse.  
-Nada, estabamos organizando con Chad en salir esta tarde después de clases, tal vez a jugar bolos.  
-Trata de no ser un pino y que no te caiga una bola en la cabeza, por favor -se burló Helga otra vez.  
-¿Disculpa, dijiste que iras con Chad? -preguntó la pelinegra extrañada.  
-¿Cuál es el problema, chica? -la miró frente a frente el rubio.  
-No hay ningun problema, idiota. Solo que me extraña que Eugene salga con ustedes.  
-A mi no. Al menos me resulta más agradable que ti -ríe.  
-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa a ti, cerebro de mosca? -lo enfrentó Helga con sus puños cerrados.  
-¡Olvídalo Helga! -la detuvo su amiga- No vale la pena gastar tus energías en alguien como él -lo mira despectivamente de arriba hacia abajo- Vamos nena. Adios Eugene, te veo luego.  
-Idiota -susurró la rubia a Chad y siguió con su camino.  
-¿No te agradan nuestras compañeras? -le cuestionó el pelirrojo a su nuevo amigo.  
-A decir verdad no me interesan. Aunque esa pelinegra me resulta atractiva, pero no deja de ser idiota.  
-¿Por qué crees eso de Rhonda? No es tan mala chica, solo es un tanto egocéntrica...  
-Pues que se vaya con su egocentrismo lejos de mi vista -le respondió con el seño fruncido justo que sonaba el timbre marcando la hora de ingresar a sus aulas.

A la hora del almuerzo Helga y sus amigas se sentaron a conversar mientras comían. Muy cerca de ellas se encontraban Eugene con Chad y Frank, aparentemente, el mejor amigo del rubio gruñón.

-¿No es extraño que alguien como Eugene se junte con ese idiota? -Preguntó Rhonda.  
-A mi lo que me parece extraño es que sea Eugene el que les agrade a ellos -respondió picante la rubia mientras Lila le dirigía una mirada de reproches.  
-No me sorprende -acotó la oriental- Creo que tal vez sean buenos chicos si se juntan con Eugene, estamos juzgando mucho.  
-¿Es una broma Phoebs? ¡Ese chico es odioso! ¡Busca pelea todo el tiempo y constantemente!  
-Entonces tal vez debería llevarse bien contigo, linda -picó Wellington Lloyd mientras el resto reía.  
-¡Oye chica rica! No quieras pasarte de lista con Helga...  
-Hola señoritas -saludó Gerald.  
-Ah y hablando de zopencos... -esbozó la rubia.  
-Lamento molestarte con mi presencia, Pataki.  
-No te preocupes, algún dia me acostumbraré -le respondió candente y le guiñó un ojo. Timothy tambien se acercó a ellas.  
-Hola chicas ¿Como les va? -le dirigió una mirada fría a Helga.  
-¡Hola Tim! -saludó Lila fervorosamente. Phoebe la miró de reojos.  
-¿Qué rayos hace Eugene con alguien como ese chico? -preguntó el morocho.  
-No lo sabemos ún, tal vez se lleven bien y eso es todo -contestó Phoebe.

La rubia volteó para observar la escena a ver si alguna broma se le podía ocurrir, pero antes de poder pensar en algo se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que Eugene se encontraba tomado de la mano con Frank. Quizás había sido solo su impresión, por eso trató de no hacer tanto escándalo pero aún asi la duda le quedaba. Tomo a Phoebe de los hombros la atrajo hacia donde ella y le susurró al oido que observe detenidamente la escena.  
-¡Cielos! -estaba tan sorprendida que lo exclamó en voz alta.  
-¿Qué? ¿Que viste? -pregunto Gerald.  
-Bueno, yo,yo... -no supo como explicarse la oriental.  
-Ese chico tiene el pantalón más caro de los últimos tiempos -dijo Helga tratando de zafarse.  
-Oh vamos chicas, es un Wellington ¿Qué esperaban? -alegó Rhonda.  
-¿Lo ves, Phoebe? Te lo dije... - y expresó una mueca de disimulación la cual Timothy se percató de esta y se extrañó.  
-Oye Helga, disculpa... -interrumpió Lila quien se le había acercado.  
-Si señorita perfecta ¿Qué quiere? -jugó con ella.  
-¿Al salir podemos ir a tomar algo? Necesito hablar contigo.  
-¿No podemos hablar aquí?  
-Preferiría que sea en privado -se sonrojó.  
-Bien nena, hoy estoy de buen humor, asi que iremos.  
-Gracias -la miró por última vez y regresó a su asiento.

* * *

A la salida Lila y Phoebe esperaban por Helga en la puerta de la preparatoria. La pelirroja se veía bastante nerviosa y Phoebe se percató de ello.

-¿Le dirás la verdad, cierto?  
-Haré todo lo posible... -se frota sus manos- ¡Cielos! Me siento tan nerviosa...  
-La verdad nos hará libres dijo Jesucristo.  
-¿Eres católica?  
-No, pero igual leí mucho acerca de otras religiones. Es muy interesante lo que plantean cada una de ellas.  
-¿Quienes? -interrumpió la rubia tras ellas.  
-¿Quienes qué? -preguntó nerviosa Lila.  
-Las religiones, Helga. -aclaró la oriental- Hablábamos de religiones con Lila.  
-Oh genial, suena muy interesante, si si... -expresó con una mueca de aburrimiento- Bien ¿vamos Lila?  
-Si, si... vamos. Hasta luego Phoebe. -la pelinegra le guiña un ojo a la colorada y ambas comienzan a caminar.  
-¿Te dejaron sola? ¿Puedo acompañarte? -preguntó el morocho a sus espaldas. Phoebe volteó y se encontró con su mirada. Aunque quisiera no pudo decirle que no y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la casa de ella.

* * *

Lila y Helga caminaron hacia un bar donde pidieron unas malteadas y charlaron absolutamente de cualquier cosa excepto el tema que ella más deseaba tocar. Aunque tenía muchas ganas de decirlo no podía encontrar el momento, ni tampoco el inicio del tema, lo cual la hacía ponerse más nerviosa aún. Pero dejó de divagar cuando observó ingresar a Eugene con Frank y sin el rubio Wellington. Al parecer se veian muy cómodos uno con el otro, se sentaron en una mesa muy lejos de ellas y pidieron algo a un mozo. La rubia al ver la mirada perdida de su amiga volteó para ver que era lo que ocurría y muy sorprendida confirmó sus sospechas. ¿Eugene estaba saliendo con ese chico? El afortunado chico divisó a las muy sorprendidas muchachas e inmediatamente soltó la mano del muchacho mientras se sonrojaba. Le dijo algo a su oído y se levantó de la mesa para ir hasta ellas.

-¿Qué sucede? -puso los brazos en forma de jarra.  
-¿Qué sucede de qué? ¡Deja de pensar en nosotras y ve hacia tu cita! -le reprochó la rubia.  
-¡¿Qué?! -se sonroja- ¡Solo somos amigos Helga!  
-Pues Lila también es mi amiga y no la tomo de la mano...  
-Es que... -el muchacho estaba completamente sonrojado.  
-Eugene, no tienes que temer nada. Si el chico te gusta y entre ustedes hay amor, pues sería algo precioso de compartir y no esconder ¿No crees? -dijo Lila con su destacable dulzura.  
-Es que -supiró- temo que se burlen de mi...  
-No me lo pidas dos veces, zopenco -rió Helga en tono de broma -Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita perfección, anda ahora ve con tu chico y olvídate de nosotras, disfruta antes de que me arrepienta y comience a molestarlos con bromas.  
-¡Cielos! -se sonroja de la emoción- Muchas gracias chicas, gracias por entenerme... -y se retiró de allí tropezando con sus cordones. -¡Estoy bien!  
-Ahora entiendo porque se encontraba tan incómodo cuando Rhonda le dijo que se casaría con Sheena.  
-¡Oh Cielos! ¿No te parece maravilloso el amor, Helga?  
-Supongo que cuando lo tienes debe ser maravilloso...  
-Bien... -le dió el pie justo para comenzar a contarle todo- Yo vine a hablarte de eso aquí...  
-Oh no, no me vas a decir que a ti tambien te gustan las mujeres y... -Lila ríe.  
-¡No Helga! Es sobre Timothy...  
-¡Criminal! ¿Y ahora qué?  
-Pues verás, ese chico es un muy buen partido ¿No crees? Es dulce, atento, apuesto, sencible... ¿Sabías que tiene un libro con canciones escritas solo para ti? -un pensamiento irónico recorrió la mente de Helga ¿Solo un libro? 'Ella tenía cientos de ellos dedicados a Arnold!  
-Al grano muñeca ¿A donde quieres llegar?  
-Pues a que, tal vez... -tragó saliva y con mucho dolor esbozó- Puedas darle la oportunidad que se merece.  
-¿Y me lo dice a traves de tí en vez de venir a decírmelo frente a frente?  
-No Helga, no te confundas. De hecho si sabe que estoy aquí contigo seguramente me mataría... Verás -se lleva una mano a la nuca- Tim y yo nos hemos estado llevando muy bien y, bueno, se que clase de persona es y se que se gustan y bueno...  
-¡Un momento! -la interrumpió- El dijo que me amaba y yo no lo amo, solo me gusta ¿Comprendes la gravedad del asunto?  
-¿Por qué no te sucede eso?  
-¡Ash! Vamos Lila, sabes muy bien a quien pertece mi corazón.  
-Si a alguien que ya no se encuentra por aqui dede hace mucho tiempo y ni siquiera sabes si ha esperado por ti de la misma manera que tu por él... -un ecalofrío atravezó la espalda de la rubia.  
-Tal vez... tal vez tengas razón Lila, pero aún asi temo no enamorarme jamás de él y eso le rompería más su corazón. Y créeme que se como se siente tener el corazón destrozado, no es para nada agradable.  
-Anímate, tal vez no le estes dando esa oportunidad porque aún piensas en Arnold, trata de liberarte y ve en busca de todo ese inmenso cariño y esa hermosa forma de ser que tiene...  
-Suena... -la rubia arquea su uniceja- suena como si te gustara más a ti que a mi... -Lila abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y automáticamente todo su rostro se fue llenando de un rojo intenso atrapándola en un completo rubor. -No puedo creerlo -la rubia también se sorprendió- ¡Te gusta Timothy! -la pelirroja se lanza sobre Helga para taparle la boca. Helga quita sus manos de mala gana y continuó -¡Te gusta!  
-En realidad -suspira- Vine aqui contigo a hablar de eso, pero no pude decírtelo. Lo siento, soy una pésima amiga.  
-¡Criminal! Me confundes ¿Por qué quieres que esté con él si te gusta a ti? ¿Por qué me lo entregas?  
-Es que Timothy esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, Helga. Y si bien a mi tambien me gusta mucho, más me gustaría verlo feliz y es a tu lado donde puede encontrar su felicidad.  
-Bien suena razonable, creo... ¿El lo sabe?  
-No, no me animo a decírselo... -el silencio invadió a ambas chicas por un instante. El momento era muy incómodo, entonces Lila lo interrumpió- Helga, gracias por tomartelo con calma. Temí a que quizás me muelas a puños o algo asi.  
-¿Y por qué lo haría? No es un crimen que te guste alguien aunque, debo confesar, que no se porqué me siento muy extraña, como que repentinamente acrecentaste una poderosa llama de celos y no se por qué.  
-¿Entonces te gusta? -sonrió Lila.  
-¡No lo se!  
-¿Entonces porque sientes celos, Helga?  
-Tal vez... tal vez porque es muy buena persona y...  
-Y te gusta. -afirmó la campesina -Si no te gustara esto no lo sentirías -suspira mirando al suelo- ¿Sabes qué? Quiero pedirte disculpas, ahora realmente se como te sentías con Arnold y conmigo. Yo también siento celos de ustedes dos, pero aún asi me gusta verlos juntos y felices, a ti porque eres mi amiga y a él... bien, ya sabes por qué -El timbre de la puerta sonó, marcando el ingreso de una persona a la tienda. Habiendo tantos habitantes en Hillwood precisamente se trataba de Timothy quien iría a por una malteada también. Al verlas juntas se acercó a ellas y las saludó amablemente.  
-Helga, aquí está el dinero de mi malteada. -la rubia le regaló una mirada de asesinato a Lila- Lo siento si soy descortés pero debo irme. Disfruten su malteada -les sonrió y se marchó del lugar.  
-Que pena que Lila se haya tenido que ir...  
-¡Olvidalo cara de murciélago! Ambos sabemos que se fue para dejarnos solos.  
-Pero tu no corriste tras ella ¿Es una buena señal eso acaso?  
-No te ilusiones tanto tampoco. ¡Aprovecha este momento y listo! -se sonrojó apenas.  
-Helga...-suspiró mientras tomaba asiento- ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerte la dura? Sé muy bien que no eres así...  
-¿Ah si? ¿Qué tanto sabes? ¡Demuéstralo si puedes!  
-De acuerdo, pero que te quede bien en claro que fuiste tu la que lo pidió.

De un satiamén, pero sin perder dulzura, Timothy tomó el rostro de Helga y la besó romantica y apasionadamente. La rubia se sorprendió por la acción del chico y además porque creyó que aún seguía molesto con ella por la conversación que tuvieron sobre su pasado. Pero decidió que lo mejor iba a ser dejar de pensar en ello y solo concentrarse en ese hermoso beso que, por primera vez, comenzaba a disfrutarlo mucho.  
Fuera de la tienda Lila los espiaba y al ver toda la escena sonrió apenas, pero no necesitaba ver más puesto a que su corazón se sentía desolado y no correspondido. Deseando en este momento ser Helga y no Lila, comenzó el recorrido hacia su casa al igual que sus lágrimas recorrían el contorno de su forzada sonrisa.

* * *

Hola zopencos lindos! ¿Como están?  
Perdón que suba este capitulo hoy, pero estuve sin internet ayer.  
Bien, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Merece pasar Lila por esta situación? ¿Que opinan de Eugene y Frank? (se que no los describí mucho aca, pero no se preocupen, sabremos más de ellos.)  
Paso a contestar los reviews que me han dejado por aqui.

**Sakura** (No se porque no me deja publicar tu nombre completo! lo escribo pero no me sale u.u)  
_¡Cielos, cuanta intensidad!, jajajaja, me encanto ver una hermosa reconciliación de Phoebe y Gerald, poco a poco las cosas se van acomodando aunque claro, tendrán sus momentos difíciles por que estoy muy segura que Sophia no los dejara tranquilos, esperare con mucha paciencia el próximo capitulo y espero que todas tus actividades estén saliendo con éxito, te mando buenas vibras._

Gracias por las buenas vibras! Estas en lo cierto, Sophia interrumpirá bastante toda esta sitación entre Phoebe y Gerald, pero habrá algo que la hará cambiar rotundamente de opinión y será el proximo capitulo donde veremos a Sophia por ultima vez, al menos por ahora... ;) Gracias por dejarme tu review! Abrazo exitoso

**Alinee: **_Jaja ame como Gerald y Phoebe se fueron dejando sola a Sophia jeje eso estubo genial espero ahora Gerald no haga sufrir a Phoebe y ¿Para cuando Arnold? Ya lo extraño n.n y espero Tim se quede con Lila y así deja de confundir a Helga me gusta Arnold y Helga jeje bueno saluditos cuidate C:_

Arnold... bien, Arnold tendrá una aparción muy importante dentro de cinco capítulos. Pero no puedo decirte más nada, solo pido paciencia. Cuando el aparezca hay un monton de otros asuntos que ya estarán reueltos... o casi resueltos. Gracias por estar conmigo desde el inicio :) Muchas buenas vibras!

Gracias a los seguidores de esta historia: Allison Doolin, AngelYueGuang, Arabrab83, Esmeraldy, Franco Ferrer San-Miguel, Gretel Gallagher, MarHelga, Sakura.A, anaemy, delaosarahi y rockin-girl4.

La proxima semana estaré mas lberada asi que quizas este subiendo dos capitulos más :)  
Un abrazo muy grande de buenas energias y colores para todos!

**Hey Arnold! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Craig Bartlett, a excepcion de los que yo inventé-**


	15. Insistir

-¿Y entonces...? -preguntó Rhonda.  
-¡Vamos Helga, habla! -dijo Phoebe impaciente.

En el comedor de la escuela secundaria Lila, Phoebe, Rhonda y Nadine rodeaban a Helga, casi ahogandola, quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos con el pelo suelto algo sonrojada y con cara de desagrado. Aunque solamente las chicas eran las únicas que podían verlo con claridad, puesto a que estaban tan juntas una al lado de otra que no había espacio para que una mosca pudiera espiar si asi quisiera.

-Esta bien, lo diré pero solo porque ya me empiezan a fastidiar -suspira- Le dije que si. -un bullicioso suspiro sorpresivo femenino retumbó en todo el lugar.  
-¡Es oficial! Son las doce y cuarenta y tres, y Helga confirmó de su propia boca que está saliendo con Timothy -expresó Rhonda felizmente cuando sintió que la jalaban bruscamente del hombro. Se trataba de la misma rubia, obviamente.  
-¿No quieres publicarlo en los períodicos de todo el mundo tambien? -rebuznó entre dientes.  
-Lo siento Helga, es que es una fantástica noticia -sudó de terror hasta que la soltó.  
-No puedo creerlo amiga, me alegra que por fin hayas tomado tu decisión -apaciguó la oriental.  
-Si si, lo que sea. ¡Vamos chicas! Es solo un chico, no descubrí la cura al cáncer ni encontré la formula de la paz mundial, no exageren.  
-Mira quien habla de exageración -respondió la rica- Fíjate con que te comparas.  
-De veras Helga, me alegro mucho por ustedes -finalmente habló Lila con el rostro algo apenado.  
-Gracias Lila, fueron las palabras mas coherentes que he escuchado en todo el día.  
-Hola nenas -saludó Gerald con su bandeja- ¿Hay espacio para un cortés caballero que quiere acompañar a una bella dama?  
-Serían dos caballeros que quieren compartir la mesa con dos bellas damas ¿No? -preguntó Timothy trás el mientras Helga se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano, detestaba que sea tan cursi.  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y quien es tu dama? -preguntó el morocho intentándolo sobrar.  
-¿Qué no lo sabes? Es Helga ¿Quién otra?  
-Si, claro, Helga -hizo una pausa de unos segundos y volteó hacia ella. La rubia continuaba sentada -No pensé que tardarías tanto en bajarle los dientes.  
-No lo haré.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque el zopenco está diciendo la verdad, cabeza de cepillo -contestó a medio sonrojar  
-¡¿Qué?! -Gerald miró sorprendido a Helga, luego al violinista y a continuación a Phoebe como tratando de buscar una respuesta que nunca halló.  
-Ahora si me permites... -esbozó el músico mientras se acomodaba al lado de la rubia. Dejó su bandeja sobre la mesa y la besó ligeramente en los labios ante la sorpresa de todos -He traido tu almuerzo tambien, Helga.  
-¡Vaya! -se sorprendió- Después de todo esto se pone interesante. -Phoebe miró a Gerald y éste la observó.  
-Ya entendí todo... voy por tu almuerzo Phoebs -y se retiró resignado a buscarle el almuerzo a la oriental.  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amiga -le sonrió ante la reacción de Johanssel.  
-Iré a buscar el mio -dijo la pelirroja. Y fue seguida por Rhonda y Nadine.  
-¿Y qué cuentas Phoebe? -preguntó Tim mientras se preparaba para comer.  
-Lo de siempre, ya sabes. Estudiar, salir un poco con amigas...  
-Genial -respondió mientras daba su primer bocado -¿Qué tal las cosas con Gerald?  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué sabes tú de Gerald?  
-No tengo que averiguar mucho, solamente se nota -le guiña el ojo.  
-Bien, estamos tratando de intentarlo una vez más. Más que nada yo, necesito ganar confianza otra vez...  
-Qué pena, nena... -los tres jóvenes sobre la mesa voltearon para encontrarse a Sophia- No podrás ganarla porque el saldrá conmigo otra vez ¿No te lo ha dicho?  
-¿Qué dices? -respondió la oriental. Helga miraba la escena atónita.  
-¿Eres sorda o tonta? ¿Quizás las dos cosas? -rió- Que Gerald volverá a salir conmigo. ¿No lo entiendes? -y reiteró- Conmigo.  
-¡Un momento! -interrumpió la rubia- ¿No deberías estar en tu escuela?  
-¿Acaso soy un holograma, idiota? -Helga presionó sus puños y estaba a punto de levantarse pero Timothy la tomó del brazo para ponerle un par de paños fríos al asunto- No es de tu incumbencia que estoy haciendo aquí o no.  
-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? -preguntó el morocho con la bandeja de Phoebe en sus manos- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Nada, solo vine a decirle a esta chica que volveré a salir contigo -le guiña el ojo.  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y cuando será eso que ni siquiera yo mismo lo se? -deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y se cruza de brazos.  
-Te dije Gerald, no dejaré de luchar por tí. Se que caerás en mis encantos otra vez.  
-¿En cuales encantos? ¿A cuantos encantas para hacerlos infelices?  
-Lo siento, amorcirto fue solo un error, no volverá a pasar. Solo dame otra oportunidad -intenta abrazarlo pero el morocho la empujó sutilmente de él.  
-Ya te di una oportunidad, Sophia. No la aprovechaste... ¡Y por favor no vuelvas a decirme amorcito otra vez!  
-Pero...  
-Ya oiste bien -Helga se puso de pie- ¿Quién está sorda entonces, ñoña? Ahora vete de aquí por las buenas antes de que yo sea quien me encargue de eso.  
-Me iré, está bien, pero quiero que sepan que no me doy por vencida -la muchacha le guiña un ojo a Gerald como intentando seducirlo una vez más, pero fue ignorada completamente por el muchacho.  
-Pensar que en este momento en algún lugar del mundo se están desperdiciando tantas balas que no le darán a nadie... -gruñó la rubia enojada por tal situación.  
-¡Helga! -retó su amiga.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Es insoportable pero tampoco para desearle la muerte...  
-Si, lo que sea. Sentémonos a comer ahora por favor -dijo de mala gana.  
-No debes ponerte asi por una mocosa, no vale la pena, linda... -apaciguó el violinista.  
-Si me vuelves a llamar linda comerás tu almuerzo por los ojos ¿Me oiste?  
-¡Vamos Helga! -volvió a reprocharle su amiga- Ya deja de ser tan ruda...  
-¡Jamás! No sería yo, no sería Helga G. Pataki si lo haría.  
-De acuerdo, lo que tu digas... -expresó con una mueca de cansancio la pequeña pelinegra. Era imposible pelear con Helga, o al menos se debía tener una gran justificación para ello.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Lila se encontraba en su casa acomodando un poco su habitación. Si bien se sentía feliz por Helga, no lo estaba del todo por Timothy. Que daría ella por ser Helga y estar paseando de su mano, o sin gruñirle cuando le decía algo bello o tan solo pasar un tiempo con él. La pelirroja luchaba con sus sentimientos más frívolos, ella creía que Helga trataba muy bruscamente al muchacho de ojos celestes, que él no se merecía eso sino más ternura y más amor. ¿Pero quien era ella para juzgarlos? Se sentó en su cama y encendió el equipo de música pero la canción que sonaba no la ayudaba mucho. Al escuchar solo las primera estrofas le bastó para salir corriendo de su casa, tal vez salir a caminar a despejarse un poco, y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

Caminó varias calles abajo, con un abrigo suave. El invierno pronto se apoderaría de las calles y ella se sentía más sola que nunca. A mitad de camino se encontró con Phoebe quien al verla le sonrió abiertamente, pero al descubrir su rostro tan triste mostró signos de preocupación por su amiga.

-No tienes que decirme nada, Lila -la toma del hombro- Se precisamente lo que te sucede, no se que decirte -se lamentó.  
-No te preocupes Phoebe, algún día se pasará ¿No? Nada es para siempre, dicen...  
-Si él no está contigo es porque no era para ti y es todo. Vendrá algo mejor para un ser tan estupendo como vos, no tengo dudas -la alentó.  
-¿Tú crees? Es que... -suspira- Siento que Helga es mi karma. Lo intenté con Arnie, pero él se sentía atraido por ella. Lo mismo con Brainy y ahora es Timothy.  
-¿Cómo crees que se sentía Helga al verte con Arnold? ¿Cómo crees que pudo soportar incluso esa semana que salieron?  
-Si, es cierto. Y la entiendo, pero no lo se... Si tan solo... -suspira- Si tan solo Arnold estuviera aquí, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes. Tal vez Helga esté saliendo con él y...  
-¿Y tú con Timothy? No puedes especular eso Lila, quizás si eso fuera cierto Timothy volvería a elegirte como amiga, nunca sabes que puede pasar.  
-Tienes razón -se sienta en una banca- es que me siento tan mal, no se que hacer Phoebe -unas lágrimas caen de su rostro.  
-Relájate, ya vendrá algo mejor Lila. No lo dudo -le sonrió mientras palmeaba su espalda.  
-Todos sufrimos por amor, querida -escucharon decir alguien detrás. Nuevamente se trataba de Sophia.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estás persiguiendo? -enfrentó la oriental muy enojada.  
-Jamás me dedicaría a perseguir lacras, sería nefasto y devastador para alguien como yo -le replicó y se dirigió a pelirroja- Chica, no debes rendirte nunca, lucha por lo que amas, sigue mi ejemplo. Yo aún amo a Gerald y no descansaré hasta quitar a este gusano de mi camino.  
-Ten más cuidado a quien te refieres por favor, Phoebe es mi amiga y no creo que sea ningún gusano...  
-Ah, me fascina tu amabilidad -expresó con mucha ironía- ¿Sabes qué? Tu amiga rubia, esa escoria fue la causante de que Gerald y yo no estemos más juntos, asi que si tu le quitas a su chico me estarías haciendo un favor, para que coma de su propia medicina.  
-Es terrible lo que dices ¡Es horrible! -pronunció Phoebe nerviosa.  
-Pues es la realidad. Si te parece terrible no es asunto mio -se acercó apenas a Phoebe y con mirada amenazadora le recalcó- Te dije que no descansaré hasta separarlos. ¡Gerald será mio!  
-Actúas como niña de cinco años, Sophia por favor. Ten un poco de cordura...  
-Soy cordial por sino te diste cuenta -sonrió maléficamente- Mañana nos volveremos a ver, no dudes de ello -se dio la media vuelta- Hasta luego perdedoras.  
-¡Que ser tan desagradable! ¿Cómo es que Gerald salió con alguien asi?  
-Creo que ahora es cuando se está mostrando como es en realidad, Lila. Cuando estaba con Gerald se mostraba casi tan amable y dulce como tu.  
-¿Como se hace para fingir una personalidad y usarla para el mal?  
-No lo se, pero esta muchacha no me dará un descanso...

* * *

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! -repitió Helga apretando sus puños con fuerza- ¡Maldita zopenca! ¡Maldita sea yo que no estaba en ese momento para enfrentarla!  
-No vale la pena, Helga. Es una imbécil. Solo déjala, ya se cansará... supongo -le respondió Phoebe no muy segura.  
-No entiendo como es que nunca me di cuenta de que ella era asi en realidad. ¿Tan ciego soy?  
-Reformularía esa pregunta -corrigió- Si yo fuera tú me preguntaría ¿Tan zopenco soy?  
-¿Por qué no te haces la misma pregunta a ti, Pataki? -respondió el morocho cruzado de brazos.  
-¡Cielos! No quiero entrar a clases, no tengo más ganas. Hoy ya es viernes y en lo único que estoy pensando es en llegar a mi casa y dormir como un bebé.  
-¿Pero saldremos esta noche, verdad? -cuestionó el violinista mientras comían el almuerzo.  
-Ya te dije que si ¿Qué acaso estás sordo o no me crees?  
-Si creo en ti, solo quería confirmar, nada más -le sonrió. El rostro de Lila se entristeció y sintió una mezcla de tristeza y bronca en su interior. Nadie tendría que tratar asi a Timothy.  
-No te desanimes Helga, solo es una hora y media más y luego iremos a casa -alentó Phoebe.  
-¡Es demasiado para mi! -rezongó.  
-¿Creen que volveremos a ver a Sophia por aquí? -preguntó Lila.  
-No me sorprendería -dijo la rubia con la boca llena de comida. Tragó y continuó- Si vino ayer puede venir hoy con suma tranquilidad -apreta con fuerza sus cubiertos- Le sacaría las ganas de molestar que tiene.  
-¡No vale la pena Helga! -volvió a apaciguar la pelinegra- demostrémole que somos más inteligentes usando las palabras.  
-¿Por qué siempre debemos hacerlo de tu aburrido modo?  
-Porque es un tema que me incumbe a mi y si yo te digo que lo harás asi, entonces así lo haras ¿De acuerdo?  
-Está bien, está bien... -rezongó nuevamente- Pero si llega a pasarse de lista no lo dudaré ni un segundo.  
-No lo hará, ella no tiene tantas agallas como tú, amiga.

* * *

Finalmente el último timbre de la tarde sonó. Helga saltó felizmente de su asiento y se dirigió a su casillero para guardar sus cosas, a su lado y como siempre incondicional, se encontraba Phoebe. Ambas conversaban de todo un poco e hicieron en sus casilleros lo correspondido. En la puerta de salida Gerald y Timothy se encontraban allí conversando seriamente, ambos esperando por sus respectivas chicas. La rubia intentó prestar atención para oir la conversación, pero solo logró escuchar las últimas palabras de Gerald:

-... no te creas que porque ahora sales con Helga también serás mi mejor amigo ¿De acuerdo?  
-Hola chicos -saludó Phoebe- ¿Vamos a por unas malteadas?  
-Oh no Phoebs, tengo sueño, te lo dije...  
-Yo te acompañaré si quieres una -le sonrió el morocho mientras tendía su mano.  
-Gracias Gerald -respondió ella sonrojada y lentamente comenzó a extender su mano para tocar la de él. Pero otra mano fue quien la tomó.  
-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? -preguntó Sophia cínicamente.  
-¡Sueltame! -alzó la voz Gerald mientras sacudía su mano para zafarse hasta que lo logró.  
-¿Verdad que puedo ir, cierto? Vivimos en una democracia y no estoy haciendo ningún mal a nadie...  
-¡Claro que si! -esta vez fue Helga la que habló- Le haces un mal a mis ojos teníendote aquí. Arruinas mi paisaje -frunció con fuerza su uniceja.  
-Ignórame si no te agrado, Helga -Lila, Rhonda y algunos chicos de la clase se acercaron hasta ellas por el bullicio que estaban haciendo- pero no puedes decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer.  
-¡Claro que si puedo! ¡Podría hacerte desaparecer si quisiera, ñoña!  
-Helga, recuerda lo de las palabras. Ser más inteligente con las palabras que duelen más... -apaciguó la oriental.  
-Lo que tu digas, Phoebs -esbozó desganada por la propuesta de su amiga- Escuchame muy bien porque lo diré una sola vez. Mi amigo Gerald ya no quiere verte, no te ama, no te necesita y, te recuerdo, que fuiste tú quien rompió su corazón.  
-¡No se hubiera enterado de no ser porque tu te entrometiste en el asunto!  
-¿Y eso te parece bien? ¿El hecho de que no se entere te sigue haciendo creer fiel? Tus conceptos apestan.  
-¡Igual que los tuyos!  
-Niña idio... -Phoebe apoyó su mano en el hombro de Helga para contenerla. La rubia suspiró y retomó- Deja tranquilos a mis amigos, deja que sean felices y hagan su vida...  
-No puedo hacer eso -se acerca un paso hacia Helga- Definitivamente tú y yo estamos muy desincronizadas en eso. Yo no soy como tú -Helga se sorprende y frunce el ceño- Yo no dejo que las cosas pasen, yo las voy a buscar. Si tengo un objetivo no paro hasta llegar a él. En cambio tú evades todo eso porque eres una cobarde...  
-Explicate mejor... -rechinó sus dientes mientras apretaba bien fuerte los puños.  
-De acuerdo -fanfarroneó- Soy una persona con agallas, capaz de enfrentar al mundo por amor si es necesario. No necesito ocultar mi amor por alguien porque no me da vergüenza que el mundo se entere lo que me pasa. Eso es para las cobardes, como tú, Helga. ¿Cuántos años has ocultado tu amor? ¿De que te sirvió? Mírate ahora como estás, intentando llenar huecos de tu corazón con otras personas -ríe maléficamente.  
-No creo que Helga pueda resistir más -comentó Rhonda- Mira sus ojos... -Timothy observaba detenidamente la escena. Helga se encontraba totalmente tensa, mirando al suelo. Sus venas se marcaban con profundidad en sus manos de tan apretadas que las tenía.  
-¿Qué sucede? Yo también hice mis deberes querida Helga... -la volvió a provocar.  
-¡Escúchame muy bien lo que tengo para decirte! -levantó la vista hacia Sophia y sus ojos estaban rojos, a punto de estallar en ira. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la deportista. Helga se quitó su mochila y la tiró al suelo para acercarse peligrosamente hacia ella- Ya que has hecho tan bien tus deberes ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Beatsy y los cinco vengadores?  
-¡Cielos! Esto me recuerda mucho a mi infancia -dijo Harold dejando escapar una lágrima. Sid le dió un codazo en las costillas para que se recomponga.  
-Nnnno... -tragó saliva- No he oído sobre eso...  
-¡Pues te los presento! -gritó la rubia y acto seguido dirigió un golpe perfecto y lleno de ira a la cara de la chica.

Phoebe se tomó la cabeza. Sid, Harold, Stinky y Rhonda alentaban a Helga. Timothy no podía creer la fuerza descomunal de su chica y Gerald se encontraba anonadado ante la situación. Al recibir el golpe, la muchacha se tomó el rostro, tiempo suficiente para que Helga la tome de la nuca y le de tres puñetazos más, uno dirigido a su estómago para que quite las manos de su cara y las otras dos nuevamente en el rostro de la, ahora, asustada chica.  
-¡Aprenderás a no meterte conmigo! -gritó mientras le dió otro golpe en la cara -Ni con Gerald -esta vez utilizó su mano izquierda. La muchacha ya denotaba un ojo inflamado que lentamente cambiaba a color morado -¡Ni con mi mejor amiga, Phoebe! -esta vez el golpe fue directo a su nariz y, tras este, una hemorragia imparable comenzó a chorrearle.  
Sophia ya se encontraba mareada de tantos golpes y, cuando la rubia estaba a punto de culminarla Timothy le tomó el brazo sujetándola con fuerza. La miró muy seriamente a los ojos y apenas dejó salir una palabra  
-Suficiente.  
Helga se relajó, ante la mirada del músico y finalizó su victoria empujándola de ambos hombros haciendola caer bruscamente sentada al piso.  
-¡Espero que te haya servido de lección para que, de una vez por todas, te rindas! -le dijo mientras tomaba su mochila  
-¡Pataki! -se oyó una voz masculina a lo lejos. Todos los chicos, a excepción de Lila, Phoebe, Timothy y Gerald salieron despavoridos al ver que se trataba del director- ¡Ya mismo a dirección!  
-¡Oh, vamos! Ni siquiera es alguien de la escuela...  
-Estás en la puerta del establecimiento, por lo tanto estás violando un código civil de nuestra institución. ¡Ya mismo a dirección!  
-¡Ash! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo quería dormir!

Helga ingresó nuevamente al edificio sin ganas de nada. Pudo oir como la sirena de una ambulancia se acercaba a lo lejos. Phoebe, si bien no era partidiaria de la violencia, se sentía a gusto por como su amiga la había defendido. Lila aprovechó la situación para pasar un poco de tiempo con Timothy y éste se sentía muy confundido. ¿Por qué las palabras de la chica desataron la furia de Helga? ¿Acaso la habría ofendido? ¿Acaso eso que le dijo era verdad? Él no quería ser un relleno en el hueco de Helga, y eso era otra cosa de la cual tendrían que hablar con seriedad si quieren que esto que recién nacía entre ellos, realmente funcione...

Continuará...

* * *

Hola gente como les vaa?  
Bien ya estoy mas libre de pruebas, y como les prometí les adelanto un capitulo más para que sea cada vez menor la cuenta regresiva de la aparición nuestro héroe Arnold.  
¿Qué les pareció este episodio? ¿Algo agresivo, no? Pero Helga no dejará de ser quien es, y como escritora tenía ganas de hacerla pelear con alguien aunque no fuera rival para ella.  
Contesto reviews!

**Sakura:** _Bueno, al menos Lila ya podrá descansar su alma con tranquilidad, pero que situación tan incómoda, entiendo los sentimientos de Lila pues no es fácil ver a la persona que te gusta con alguien más por mucho que trates de hacerte a la idea..._  
_Me pregunto hasta cuando dejara de jugar Helga a la "desentendida", si el chico le gusta y Arnold "no regresa" (aunque sabemos que lo hará en algún momento) podría aprovechar, aunque sé que si lo hace justo en el momento en el que ella se sienta feliz, Arnold llegara y puros problemas (aunque serán los capítulos más emocionantes)._

Bien, creo que en el comienzo de este capitulo ya te dejé la respuesta. Si, Helga y Timothy están "probando" Finalmente ella le dará una oportunidad. Veremos ahora que pasará y como se desatarán los siguientes episodios. ¿sorpresas? y... bastantes ;) Gracias por dejarme siempre tus reviews. Me alientan mucho para continuar, de verdad (:

**Alinee:** _Hola..! Lindo capitulo, no esperaba que Eugene terminara con esos gustos jeje eso me desconcertó pero bueno tu eres la escritora n.n y ay pobre lila me siento mal por ella pero quizá si sea el turno de Tim y Helga jeje oK no es cierto de verdad quiero ver a Arnold y Helga...seré paciente(? Jeje bueno saluditos C:_

jajaja, gracias por la paciencia! Prometo que cuando aparezca Arnold será de una forma que nadie se imagina y será bastante atrapante o al menos eso me imagino yo, tengo que desenvolverlo bien x)  
En cuanto a Eugene, a mi siempre me dio la impresión de que era homosexual y como bien dijiste, al ser la escritora tambien quería plasmarlo aquí x) Gracias por dejarme un review siempre! Te doy una pista: En el siguiente episodio tendremos nuevas novedades de Arnold, pero eso no significa que volverá... pido paciencia nuevamente! Gracias!

**Arabrab83: **_Buen capitulo pero sigo insistiendo de cuando regresara arnold. Espero y no sea cuando de repente Helga bese a tim oh algo asi. Actualiza pronto._

__Tal como le dije a Alinee, el proximo episodio tendremos novedades de Arnold, pero este aún no se hará presente. Tomará protagonismo dentro de cuatro capitulos. Paciencia, como dije antes, si lo hiciera aparecer ahora no tendría sentido nada de lo que suceda... en cuanto a tu premonición, no. Arnold no encontrará haciendo nada fuera de lo común a Helga. Será mas romántico. Ya me hiciste hablar mucho! no digo más, basta! jaja. Gracias por dejarme siempre un review y alentarme a continuar!

Quiero agradecer también a mis seguidores Allison Doolin, AngelYueGuang, Arabrab83, Esmeraldy, Franco Ferrer San-Miguel, Gretel Gallagher, MarHelga, Sakura.A, anaemy, delaosarahi, rockin-girl4 y Ana white.  
Gracias por alentarme siempre a continuar! :)  
Les dejo unas hermosas y buenisimas vibras. Y abrazos buena onda (:

**Hey Arnold! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al genio de Craig Bartlett. Exceptuando a los que yo inventé.  
¡SJM!**


	16. El mejor regalo de Navidad

**En el episodio anterior...**

-¡Pataki! -se oyó una voz masculina a lo lejos. Todos los chicos, a excepción de Lila, Phoebe, Timothy y Gerald salieron despavoridos al ver que se trataba del director- ¡Ya mismo a dirección!  
-¡Oh, vamos! Ni siquiera es alguien de la escuela...  
-Estás en la puerta del establecimiento, por lo tanto estás violando un código civil de nuestra institución. ¡Ya mismo a dirección!  
-¡Ash! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo quería dormir!

Helga ingresó nuevamente al edificio sin ganas de nada. Pudo oir como la sirena de una ambulancia se acercaba a lo lejos. Phoebe, si bien no era partidiaria de la violencia, se sentía a gusto por como su amiga la había defendido. Lila aprovechó la situación para pasar un poco de tiempo con Timothy y éste se sentía muy confundido. ¿Por qué las palabras de la chica desataron la furia de Helga? ¿Acaso la habría ofendido? ¿Acaso eso que le dijo era verdad? Él no quería ser un relleno en el hueco de Helga, y eso era otra cosa de la cual tendrían que hablar con seriedad si quieren que esto que recién nacía entre ellos, realmente funcione.

* * *

Timothy se quedó esperando por su chica sentado en las escaleras de la institución acompañado, como siempre, de Lila. Llevaba consigo esta vez una guitarra en vez de su violín pues tenía pensado cantar algo con Helga a la salida de la escuela, era una de las cosas que más quería compartir con ella ahora que, al fin, tenía su tan preciada oportunidad pero en su cabeza rondaban cientos de preguntas respecto a las palabras de la malherida de Sophia. Lila lo tomaba de los hombros y lo acariciaba tratando de consolarlo, una vez más. Por fin el chico la miró y empezó a cuestionarle.

-Lila ¿Tú sabes que quiso decir Sophia con lo que dijo?  
-¿De qué hablas? -trató de evadirse.  
-No me esquives por favor, me siento desanimado -se mostró molesto.  
-Supongo que estaba hablando de Arnold.  
-¿Su amor oculto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo quiso en silencio?  
-No podría decirte con exactitud, pero se que muchos... -vió que el rostro de el músico denotaba preocupación- ¡Ánimo Tim! Arnold es parte del pasado de ella, tú eres su presente ¿O no? -fingió una sonrisa.  
-Si tienes razón, pero precisamente, si él es parte de su pasado ¿Por qué reaccionó asi?  
-¡Vamos! ¿No conoces a Helga? Le tocaron su orgullo y no solo eso, sino que esta chica se atrevió a contar su pasado tan secreto delante de casi toda la escuela ¿Como crees que reaccionaría entonces?  
-Tal vez... tal vez tengas razón -sonrió apenas.  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-Dime...  
-Yo no se tocar la guitarra, pero si te doy unos acordes ¿Puedes tocarlos?  
-Está bien, lo intentaré. Vamos a despejarnos un poco -desenfunda su guitarra con una sonrisa.  
-Bien aqui estan los acordes -le entrega un papel.  
-¿Cantarás? -le preguntó curioso.  
-No soy muy buena pero lo intentaré -le volvió a sonreir.

Timothy observó los acordes y luego de un par de vueltas pudo lograr tocar la canción. Lila casi sonrojada comenzó a cantar la canción con timidez.  
_-Soy tu mejor amiga, compañera de lágrimas y amores perdidos... _-Timothy hizo una mueca de admiración, la chica era muy afinada- _Te recargas en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa, yo solo te acaricio. Y me dices porqué la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos, yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo..._ -el guitarrista cambia su expresión por una más seria-_ Me pides mil consejos para protegerte de tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido. Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser esa por quien te desvelas y te desesperas. Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos. Yo quisiera ser esa por quien tu despertaras ilusionado, yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorado..._ -Timothy se encontraba confundido. ¿Era tan solo una canción?- _Tú te me quedas viendo y me preguntas si algo me está pasando. ¡Y yo no se que hacer! Si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo, quisiera decirte lo que yo siento._ -El muchacho se volvió a asombrar. Pero no era por la voz de Lila, ni mucho menos. Estaba confundido acaso eso era lo que él creía que era o estaba alucinando?- _Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces, y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre... Por eso yo quisiera ser..._

Al terminar la canción Lila sonrió apenas ruborizada, se sentía muy bien. Había confesado todo ese nudo que sentía en su alma de una manera muy indirecta, pero al fin lo había hecho. Timothy la miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

-¡Cielos Lila! ¡Que hermosa voz tienes!  
-Gracias, yo creo que no es para tanto... -se terminó de sonrojar.  
-Oye ¿Es tuya esa canción?  
-No, claro que no -rió- ¿Verdad que es bella?  
-Si, lo es... -tragó saliva- ¿Y va dedicada a alguien en especial?  
-¿Por qué debería? -preguntó la chica volviéndose a sonrojar.  
-Tal vez hay alguien en tu vida que no me hayas querido contar... -preguntó sagazmente.  
-No, fue solo una canción -respondió rotundamente y miró su reloj- Siento dejarte solo pero debo irme, es muy tarde y no avisé a mi padre que me quedaría merodeando por aquí -se paró bruscamente y con nervios- Hasta luego Tim, suerte con Helga -y se marchó apresuradamente de allí.

Timothy la observó alejarse rápidamente de allí. No entendía porque tan repentinamente Lila había cambiado su parecer y se había puesto tan nerviosa. El no era un chico de sacar conjeturas, pero la duda le taladró la cabeza. ¿Acaso esa canción era para él? ¿O solo se veía sonrojada porque le daba vergüenza cantar?  
Sus dudas se disiparon cuando escuchó a sus espaldas la puerta abrirse, volteó y se encontró con una Helga totalmente enojada con el ceño bien fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó de mala gana mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
-Te estaba esperando ¿Qué otra cosa haría? -le sonrió.  
-No lo se... -la rubia observó a Lila que caminaba ya a una cuadra de distancia de ellos- Tal vez ¿Tocando la guitarra?  
-Si, se me había ocurrido que hagamos algo de música juntos, pero creo que no estás de humor ¿Verdad?  
-¿Tú estarías de humor si te suspenden por una semana? -le enseña el papel de la suspensión.  
-¿Por qué le pegaste de esa manera, Helga? Fue muy brutal lo que le hiciste...  
-¿Crees que no lo merecía? -la rubia pone sus brazos en jarra.  
-¿Pero qué fue lo que tanto te molestó? ¿Tanto te molesta tu pasado?  
-¿Disculpa? ¿A que te refieres con eso? -frunció aun más su uniceja.  
-Es que francamente... -suspira- No quiero ser el hueco de relleno en tu corazón -el muchacho hizo una mueca de tristeza y Helga se sorprendió.  
-Tim, creeme, no lo eres -se acerca hacia el y le toma el mentón para encontrarse con su mirada- Solo me molestó que esa idiota haya tenido que gritar a los cuatro vientos toda mi vida, no tenía por qué hacerlo. -Se miraron fijamente y la rubia lo tomó por los hombros- No eres relleno de nadie, zopenco. Me gustas de verdad ¿de acuerdo? -lo suelta bruscamente- ¡Criminal! Me siento molesta que seas desconfiado de mi -se cruza de brazos.  
-Lo siento, no quise eso. Helga, estuve esperando esta oportunidad por mucho tiempo, no quiero perderte. Te amo.

La rubia lo miró de reojos y el músico se acercó hacia ella. Le acarició su rostro y la tomó del mentón para comenzar a besarla. Finalmente ella se relajó y correspondió al beso abrazando al chico por el cuello. Se quedaron asi largo rato hasta que ella finalmente decidió ir a su casa y él acompañarla hacia allí.

* * *

Rápidamente pasaron dos largos meses y nada aún había cambiado. Arnold aún no había regresado y Helga se sentía molesta porque el chico había faltado a su palabra. Estando en navidad, Helga lo que mas deseó fue que le toque el timbre de su casa y saltar a sus brazos estrujándolo contra todo su ser, pero como ella no es para nada optimista, la idea sucumbió rapido para chocarse con la dura realidad, eso no pasaría. Mucho menos en navidad.  
La rubia se dirigió a casa de Phoebe para brindar con cerveza la tarde post navideña y juntas conversaron acerca de los regalos que habían recibido.

-Mis padres me regalaron un viaje a Orlando ¿Que les parece? -sonrió felizmente Rhonda.  
-¿Irás sola? -preguntó la oriental.  
-Oh claro que no, iré con mi inseparable Nadine. ¡La pasaremos de maravilla!  
-Mis padres me regalaron una cámara profesional, podré sacar muchas fotos y eso me pone feliz.  
-¡Oh Phoebe! Es tan bello capturar momentos únicos e irrepetibles... -suspiró Lila.  
-Si, y este es uno: ¡Sonrían! -ordenó y todas hicieron caso- Excelente.  
-¿Qué hay de ti, Helga? -preguntó la chica rica.  
-Patrañas, ya saben... Miriam me regaló ropa y Bob ni recordó la navidad, supongo.  
-¿Y Tim?  
-¿Qué? -frunce el entrecejo- ¿Qué hay de él?  
-¿Qué te regaló él, Helga? -preguntó con picardía.  
-Nada aún, ni yo nada a él. Ni se me ocurrió pensar en él para hacerle un regalo...  
-¿No?  
-¡Criminal! ¿A donde quieres llegar princesa?  
-Tal vez puedas regalarle... ¿Como decirte..? Eso... -le guiña un ojo.  
-¡Al grano! -contesta la rubia cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo aún mas su uniceja.  
-Lo que quiero decir, querida Helga, es que quizás -hace una mueca de pura picardía- puedas regalarle una noche inolvidable y apasionada ¿No crees?  
-¡¿Qué?! -alza la voz- ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! -la toma del cuello con sus manos -¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¡Eres una desubicada! -gritó totalmente sonrojada mientras Rhonda se ahogaba entre sus manos. Inmediatamente Lila y Phoebe las separaron.  
-¡Helga! -tose la ricachona- ¡Compórtate! Es algo totalmente natural que hacen las parejas... -respondió con su entrecejo fruncido.  
-No me interesa, no hay necesidad de saberlo. ¡Y no, no lo he hecho! -respondió ante el alivio de Lila.  
-¿Qué estás esperando nena? -volvió a indagar Rhonda- ¿Al casamiento?  
-¡Ash! ¡Estoy esperando a que cierres esa maldita bocota! -y casi se le vuelve encima pero sus amigas nuevamente la contuvieron.  
-No te enojes con Rhonda, Helga. Solo quiere saber Somos tus amigas ¿Cierto? -apaciguó la oriental  
-Si, queremos saber, nos presta curiosidad es todo... -se excusó la pelinegra.  
-Pues no, no sucedió nada y no creo que esté lista para darle ese "regalo" -esbozó de mala gana haciendo los gestos de las comillas.

Suena el timbre de la casa. Phoebe se levanta y va a atender, suspiró tan fuerte que todas las chicas inmediatamente se pararon para ver que sucedía y ni ellas lo podían creer. Frente a ellas se encontraba un ramo enorme de jazmines y un oso de peluche más gigante aún. Tras ellos sale un tímido Gerald quien susurró apenas un "feliz navidad" al oído de Phoebe y acto seguido la besó en la mejilla.

-¡Cielos Gerald! -expresó emocionada- Es estupendo pero... -se lamenta- pero yo no tengo nada para regalarte, me siento muy avergonzada...-Si, si lo tienes, nena... -Phoebe lo mira a los ojos- Si me dieras otra oportunidad tal vez... tal vez con ese regalo ya sea suficiente para mi. Te demostraré que podrás confiar en mi, que nuestro amor será para siempre esta vez. ¡Te amo Phoebe! Feliz navidad -le sonrió.  
-Yo... -la oriental se quedó sin aire. Miró hacia atrás, estaban sus tres amigas paradas tras ellas con caras expectantes. Helga esbozó apenas una sonrisa como aprobando dicha confesión, eso la hizo sentir más segura para tomar semejante decisión y volteó a mirar al morocho- Gerald -tragó saliva- yo también te amo, feliz navidad -dijo totalmente sonrojada y ambos se abrazaron encontrándose con un beso fenomenal, ardiente y romántico.

Las chicas sintieron que sobraban ante tal situación y decidieron marcharse. Helga acompañó a Rhonda a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial mientras que Lila se dirigió hacia su casa para hallar, tal vez, su mejor regalo navideño...

* * *

La pelirroja caminó recto hasta su casa y en el camino oyó una melodía de un violín que precedía desde muy cerca de donde se encntraba, fue por eso que desvió su camino para entonces encontrarse con él. Abrigado hasta las muelas y entre los copos que caían sin cesar se econtraba Timothy tocando su violín para la gente que pasaba por allí. Lila se acercó con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Tim, Feliz navidad!  
-¡Lila! -se sorprendió el muchacho- Feliz navidad para ti tambien.  
-Justo estaba pensando en ti...  
-¿En... en mi?  
-Si, estaba practicando una canción que te escribí -un hermoso escalofrío atravesó la espalda de la chica de par en par.  
-¡¿Me escribiste una canción?!  
-Vamos Lila, eres mi mejor amiga ¿Tenía que hacerlo no? -las ilusiones de la chica se murieron un poco al oir de su boca que le haya llamado "mejor amiga". Pero aún asi se alegró de que, al menos, ese chico piense en ella.  
-¡Quiero oirla! -respondió con una sonrisa. Y el chico prosiguió a tocar dicha melodía.

Lila sintió como cada nota que emitía se incrustaba entre su piel. Podría haberse destruído el mundo entero pero ella ni se daría cuenta de ello mientras que él se encuentre tocando su canción. Era la canción más hermosa que pudo haber oido en toda su vida. Al finalizar, lo abrazó muy fuertemente y, una vez más, tuvo que conformarse solo con eso.

* * *

Justo que Helga regresaba a su casa se encontró de frente al violinista quien también se dirigía hacia la suya. La rubia entonces se frenó para esperarlo. Odiaba admitirlo pero había olvidado por completo en hacerle un regalo y se extrañó de ello también, tal vez si fuera otra persona no le hubiese pasado.  
El muchacho se paró frente a ella y antes de saludarla o algo, le sonrió y le regaló una caja llena de chocolates. Helga sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente, para luego besarlo sutilmente en los labios. Se quedaron conversando un largo rato y dándose mimos en son de disculpas de ella para con él por haber olvidado su regalo. Finalmente se despidieron en la puerta de su casa y, entre beso y beso fueron interrumpidos por el correo que se acercó hasta Helga.

-¿Familia Pataki? -preguntó el hombre.  
-Si...  
-¿Helga Pataki?  
-¡Si, hombre!  
-Tengo una entrega especial para usted.  
-Veo que es especial. Jamás me imaginé que trabajarían a estas horas y mucho menos en navidad -esbozó la rubia.  
-¿Puede firmar aquí por favor?  
-Si, si deme eso... -la chica firma- ¿Desea algo más?  
-No, es todo. Feliz navidad.  
-Igual para ti, zopenco -respondió con el paquete entre manos y sus ojos se sobresaltaron al descubrir que el sobre provenía de centro américa.  
-¿De qué se trata Helga? -preguntó Timothy a sus espaldas.  
-No lo se, lo abriré después.  
-¡Oh vamos! Muero de curiosidad abrelo y nos sacaremos las dudas los dos -propuso el músico.  
-¡Escúchame muy atentamente! -responde nerviosa- Aquí dice para Helga, no para el zopenco de Timothy ¿Has entendido?  
-Yo solo... quería ver de que se trataba... -contestó algo apagado, hasta que reaccionó- Ah ya entiendo...  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Se trata de él ¿Verdad?  
-¿Quién es él? -dijo con disimulo.  
-No quieras evadirme, sabes muy bien quién es él... -frunce el ceño- y por eso te pones asi, porque él te envió eso ¿Verdad?  
-De acuerdo, si. -suspiró profundamente- Se trata de él, me envió este sobre no se porqué.  
-Abrelo entonces y sácate la duda... -propuso de mala gana.  
-Está bien -respondió ella con una expresión de total indiferencia por el sobre que abría. Pero en su interior su corazón era una fiesta de mil demonios.

Helga abrió por completo el gran sobre. Parecía un cuadro por su tamaño y efectivamente eso era. Al ver el paisaje de dicho cuadro sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se volvieron a sobresaltar. Tras ella a Timothy le ocurrió algo similar, pero la sensación no era para nada satisfactoria a diferencia de la rubia. Ambos lo vieron bien claro, era una fotografía con vista panorámica que, entre ríos y muchos matices verdes, justo en el centro se encontraba una frase hecha con un gran rejunte de piedras que formaba:

_"Arnold extraña mucho a Helga"_

Dentro del mismo sobre se hallaba una carta que en el reverso decía "muy feliz navidad". Timothy no soportó mucho más, se levantó, tomó su violín entre sus hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar. Helga le gritó para que se vuelva pero el muchacho no respondió. Se quedó mirándolo por largo rato para ver si el muchacho aunque sea volteaba alguna vez, pero nunca sucedió y se perdió entre la espesa nieve que no dejaba de caer.  
Cuando se aseguró que ya nadie la observaba sonrió como nunca había sonreido antes mientras una pequeña lágrima se le escapó de su mirada y, acto seguido, ingresó a su hogar para leer la carta. Efectivamente ese había sido su mejor regalo de navidad.

* * *

Hola genteee como les vaa?  
Mil disculpas que no pude actualizar antes, pero se me complicó! |:/  
Aquí les dejo otro capitulo ¿Que les pareció esta vez? ¿Como creen que se sentirá Timothy respecto a Helga y Lila?  
¿Qué opinan de Lila? (muero por saber esto! más las fanaticas de Helga que tenemos una tedencia a "odiarla" por su pasado con Arnold jaja) Respecto al tema que Lila canta a Tim no es mio, es de Reik y se llama "Yo quisiera".  
No soy fanatica de el, pero casualmente estaba escuchando este tema en la radio y me dio una idea para escribir esto!  
Atentos al proximo capitulo que será algo... interesante !  
Paso a responder reviews de la semana pasada |:)

**Arabrab83: **_Lla ce me acia raro que Helga no enceñe a betsy a la tal sophie. Jajaja. Entonces valdra la pena esperar el regreso de Arnold. Bien! Actualiza pronto._

Te lo juro que si! cada vez falta menos! |:) gracias por dejarme un review siempre. Abrazos de exitos!

**Sakura:** _Jajajajaja muy bien Helga, yo habria hecho lo mismo de haber estado en esa situacion, me emociono tanto cada vez que leo tus capitulos..._

_ Si yo fuera Timothy, pensaria muy bien como abordar nuevamente el tema y lo que (en este caso) significa él en la vida de Helga, si ella ya acepto darse una oportunidad con el, creo que no debería de desaprovechar esta oportunidad con dudas, aunque estas esten fundamentadas, pienso que el solo debe dejar que las cosas fluyan sin presionarlas o solo se va a amargar la existencia._

_ Muchas felicidades, una vez mas quedo encantada con el capitulo, y espero con ansias el proximo ]_  
_ Exito y suerte en todo lo que hagas_

GRACIAS! Inmensas por todo el apoyo que me das y lo dulce que sos! |:B me alegra mucho que lo sientas tan intesamente como yo cada vez que escribo un capitulo. Precisamente eso es lo que timothy piensa, obvio que si... sin embargo, algo mas va a suceder proximamente... |:0 veremos que pasa, por ahora lo dejo en suspenso. Abrazo GIGANTEZCO! y nuevamente muchas gracias y muchas buenas vibras!

**Anne g andrew: **_te quedo genial ya espero el otro saludos!_

Muchisimas gracias! Aqui te lo dejo. Posiblemente en la semana suba otro porque me atrase y eso me hace sentir muy mal u.u Saludos y exitos!

Como siempre agradezco también a mis seguidores Allison Doolin, AngelYueGuang, Arabrab83, Esmeraldy, Franco Ferrer San-Miguel, Gretel Gallagher, MarHelga, Sakura.A, anaemy, delaosarahi, rockin-girl4 y Ana white.  
Gracias por alentarme siempre a continuar! :)  
Les dejo unas hermosas y buenisimas vibras. Y abrazos buena onda (:

**Hey Arnold! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al genio de Craig Bartlett. Exceptuando a los que yo inventé.  
¡SJM!**


	17. Cena incómoda

**ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo tiene escenas que son EXTRICTAMENTE aptas para mayores de 18 años.**

Helga se metió en su closet, en su ahora vacío closet. Con mucho cuidado y dedicación clavó sobre la piedra dos ganchos para colocar sobre ellos el cuadro de su amado. Fue la más hermosa demostración que cualquier persona habría podido regalarle, el detalle del paisaje y el solo pensar el tiempo que le tomo al chico armar todo ese conjunto de piedras para formar su nombre con el de ella hacían que su alma se estremezca y tiemblen sus piernas. Aún asi se sintió mal por Timothy, más que mal se sentía confundida. Se replanteba a ella misma ¿Qué era lo que hacía con un chico como él cuando su corazón se retorcía de amor por otra persona? ¿Acaso su corazón se llenaba de ilusiones por alguien que ahora se encontraba tan lejos o era realmente amor? ¿Por qué teniendo a Timothy tan cerca no podía retorcerse de la misma manera? No lo sabía. Tal vez ella quiera dedicarse a alimentar a esa ilusión y no en algo que tiene cerca. ¿Qué pasaría si descubre que ama a Timothy y este también se aleja de ella? No podía volverse a permitir semejante cosa. Por esa misma razón salió de su closet cabizbaja y decidió llamarlo para conversar con el luego de lo que había sucedido el día de ayer. Por primera vez tuvieron una conexión mutua y justo cuando ella tomó el tubo para telefonear a su casa sonó el timbre de la suya. Se dirigió a la puerta y atendió, era Timothy.

-Hola Helga... -dijo apagado.  
-Hola -saludó apenas con el ceño fruncido. Su orgullo no permitiría perdonarle que se haya ido sin saludarla.  
-Vine a decirte que lamento mucho mi comportamiento de ayer, lo que pasa es que me invadieron los celos y...  
-¿Vas a entrar o no? Hace frío para quedarse aquí en la puerta ¿Sabes? -le dijo aún más fria.  
-Permiso... -dijo con una leve sonrisa e ingresó. La rubia cerró la puerta.  
-Adelante, acomódate asi podremos conversar tranquilos -dijo con sus brazos cruzados. Timothy dejó su abrigo en el perchero y se sentó en el sillón. Ella solo se quedó parada observándolo.  
-Quería decirte que los celos me comen las neuronas, Helga. Se lo importante que fue Arnold para ti y que haga estas cosas me hace sentir... -suspira- celoso, muy celoso. Se que fui descortés contigo al no despedirme de ti, pero quiero que me disculpes por esa actitud. No volverá a suceder.  
-Escúchame una cosa, no puedo estar con una persona que tema sobre mi pasado ¡Es estúpido! Si estoy aquí contigo y dedico tiempo de mi vida a pasarlo contigo, tal vez deberías replantearte eso entonces. ¿Qué significa estar al lado de Helga G. Pataki? ¿Crees que es poca cosa? ¿Crees que te miento?  
-¡Por supuesto que no! No es poca cosa pasar mi tiempo contigo, al contrario ¡Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida! -se levanta del sillón- Helga, tu eres mi vida y amo cada instante que pasamos juntos. Lo sé, soy un zopenco... -la rubia sonrió apenas.  
-¡Hasta que por fin lo admitiste! -jugó.  
-¿Me perdonas?  
-Zopenco... -suspira- está bien. Lo haré, ¡Pero nunca más estas escenas! Terminarás hartándome con estas tonterías ¿De acuerdo? Ya te dije que necesito tiempo para afianzarme a las personas, solo eso te pido tiempo para que pueda quererte como tu me quieres a mi.  
-Por supuesto Helga -la toma bruscamente de los hombros y la besa- Gracias, me siento más aliviado...  
-Ya, ya... demasiado cursi para mi gusto -dijo limpiándose la boca- ¿Quieres algo para beber?  
-¿Qué tal algo caliente? Hace mucho frío hoy...  
-¿Qué te parecen unas chocolatadas? -preguntó dirigíendose hacia la cocina.  
-Si... -traga saliva- Disculpa, Helga...  
-¿Si?  
-¿Estamos solos? -preguntó casi sonrojado.  
-Si, Miriam salió no se a donde. Cuando desperté ya no estaba y aún no ha regresado.  
-Ah -se sonroja aun más- De acuerdo... ¿Puedo poner algo de música?  
-Ahora vamos a mi habitación y escucharemos allí mientras tomamos las malteadas ¿Te parece?  
-Si, está bien... -le respondió candente.

Mientras Helga iba a por las chocolatadas el muchacho se volvió a sentar en el sillón, se tomó de las manos reposando sus codos en sus rodillas y observó la alfombra mientras sus pensamientos comenzaban a divagar. El estar solos le daba una oportunidad para quizás consagrar su amor con Helga mediante otra demostración de un más alto nivel. De solo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel y un hermoso escalofrío recorría su espalda produciendole una leve excitación, no una cualquiera, una que nacía de un placer sentimental y no carnal. Si eso llegara a ocurrir, sería totalmente diferente de las otras chicas con las que el había tenido esos encuentros y eso lo hacía ponerse nervioso y algo tenso, de tan solo pensar en que podría llegar a hundirse en cada poro de su piel e incluso perderse por completo de amor. ¡Cuánto lo deseaba! Aunque veía la posibilidad algo lejana sabía que también éstas eran infinitas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la rubia quien lo invitó a subir las escaleras ya con ambas chocolatadas en sus manos.  
Ingresaron a su habitación, esa sería la primera vez que el muchacho presencia con sus ojos la habitación de la muchacha. Tomó asiento en su cama mientras Helga ponía algo de música y luego de eso se acomodó a su lado a beber. Conversaron de todo un poco y rieron de tanto en tanto. La rubia descubrió que se sentía muy a gusto con él pero aún asi le faltaba algo más, pero no sabía muy bien qué. Por un momento se le cruzó por la mente lo que Rhonda le había preguntado antes ¿Qué tal si había llegado ese momento? ¿Era el lugar indicado? ¿La hora indicada? Pero sobre todo ¿Era el chico indicado? No lo sabía.  
Al terminar las chocolatadas reposaron los vasos sobre el escritorio de la chica y él se acercó a ella para abrazarla mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Helga reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, un costal de nervios invadieron su vientre, mientras el solo acariciaba suavemente su brazo de largo en largo. Levantó su rostro para encontrarse con sus labios y comenzaron a besarse dulcemente mientras el chico dejó de acariciarle el brazo para hacer lo mismo con su espalda. Helga lo rodeó por el cuello y simplemente se dejó llevar, todo marchaba muy bien pero fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Helga? -llamó Miriam desde el otro lado.  
-¿Si mamá? -respondió e instantaneamente miró de forma amenazadora al músico para susurrarle- Tu y yo somos amigos para ella ¿De acuerdo? -el muchacho, confudido, asintió.  
-Permiso, voy a entrar -Ni bien terminó la frase que la rubia de un salto se sentó en la silla de su escritorio- Helga, hija tengo que hablar contigo... -miró a Timothy y lo saludó- Hola ¿Qué tal?  
-Buenas tardes señora, soy Timothy, mucho gusto -se presentó ya de pie.  
-Encantada, muchacho -se acercó a saludarlo y se dirigió a su hija nuevamente- Helga, hoy cenaremos en familia por la navidad. Olga vendrá con George y Geraldine a cenar, y solo por respeto invité también a tu padre.  
-Oh, genial, la pasaremos maravilloso... -esbozó con ironía.  
-Vamos Helga, confía en que si lo haremos... -la alentó- ¿Me ayudas a cocinar?  
-¡Criminal! -se quejó pero se levantó tras ella para ayudarla al fin.  
-Bien, creo que me iré -dijo Timothy a espaldas de la rubia- Cualquier cosa que necesites solo llámame y a cualquier horario ¿Si?  
-De acuerdo zopenco, lo haré -le sonrió frunciendo su uniceja.

Bajaron hasta el pórtico y recién una vez allí se despidieron con un beso. Helga se quedó pensando que definitivamente, ese no era momento para nada más que cocinar.

* * *

Finalmente todos los Patakis estaban sentados en la mesa, excepto por la pequeña Geraldine que reposaba en su cochecito de bebé. Helga sirvió unas copas para brindar mientras Miriam terminaba de servir la comida. Todo marchaba muy bien, incluso Bob se mostró amable. Pero obviamente tanta paz no duraría tanto tiempo... a mitad de la cena, el timbre de la casa sonó. Helga amagó a levantarse, pero Miriam ya lo había hecho por ella, asi que la chica continuó concentrada en su plato oyendo, una vez más, a todo lo perfecto que le iba a su hermana mayor.

-...entonces George puso su dedo sobre la encía de Geraldine para hallarle su primer diente. Lo fotografiamos y lo anotamos en el álbum que le estamos haciendo.  
-Fenomenal, Olga -festejó Bob- ¿Cuántos álbumes llevan de la pequeña?  
-Apenas tres...  
-¿Tres álbumes? Pero si apenas tiene meses de vida... -se quejó la hermana menor.  
-George y yo no queremos perdernos ni un instante de ella, Helga -respondió Olga mientras Helga la miraba inaudita- El día que seas madre, me comprenderás.  
-Buenas noches -interrumpió una mujer voluminosa- Es un placer conocerlos.  
-¡¿Qué rayos haces tú aqui?! -preguntó Helga apuntándola con su dedo índice y con el ceño fruncido.  
-Hola, Helga... ¡Tanto tiempo! -saludó Grisele.  
-¿Tú la conocías, Helga? -preguntó Miriam algo enojada.  
-Bueno, yo...  
-¿Que diablos estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Bob levantándose del asiento como un rayo.  
-¿Por qué todos me hacen la misma pregunta? ¿No es obvio? ¿No somos pareja tu y yo? ¿Por qué no puedo estar en una cena con mi pareja? -preguntó pícara.  
-Porque tú pareja está cenando con mi familia, mujerzuela... -le gritó Helga. La mujer la miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Papi ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién es esta mujer? -consultó Olga.  
-Oh, disculpen mi irrespetuosidad. Me llamo Grisele y soy la novia de Bob.  
-¿Novia? -se asombró Olga.  
-¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Como te da la cara para estar parada frente a todos nosotros? ¡Criminal!  
-Déjala, Helga -apaciguó una desganada Miriam- Se puede quedar.  
-¡Claro que no! ¡No en mi casa! -se quejó la rubia una vez más.  
-La chica tiene razón, no puedes quedarte -ordenó Bob.  
-¿Por qué no? -la mujer se acerca a Bob seductoramente y le pasa una pierna sobre sus muslos- Si te gusta pasar tiempo a mi lado ¿O no?  
-¡Suficiente! -gritó Helga- Muero del asco. ¡Si no se va esa mujer, entonces me iré yo!  
-¿Qué sucede niña? ¿Tuviste un mal día? -preguntó la mujer con astucia. Suficiente para que Helga se levante y se dirija a su alcoba sin antes enseñarle su dedo mayor.

Insultando desmesuradamente y pegando un portazo ingresó a su habitación, pateando cualquier clase de cosa que se le cruzara en el camino. Se sentó sobre su cama y se tomó la cara. Recordó las palabras de Timothy, que para cualquier cosa que necesite lo llame y eso fue lo que hizo.

-Zopenco, esto es un desastre ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?  
-Por supuesto Helga... -esbozó feliz del otro lado del tubo.  
-Bien iré ya mismo, no soporto más esto.  
-¡Espera! Déjame ir a buscarte, no es lindo que una bella mujer ande por la calle sola a estas horas.  
-¡Criminal! ¿No entiendes que necesito salir ya mismo de aquí?  
-Solo diez minutos más Helga, por favor...  
-De acuerdo, tu cuenta regresiva empieza desde este mismo momento -colgó con furia.

Enfadada por toda la situación se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos. Le molestaba rotundamente la presencia de esa mujer ahi y mucho más le molestaba saber los regaños que tendría de parte de Miriam por no haberle contado que ella sabía de la existencia de esa mujer. Sus pensamientos se mezclaron con las estridentes voces de Miriam y Bob discutiendo calurosamente por tal situación. Era de suponerse que Miriam no aguantaría más tal cosa, esa fue otra de las razones para huir de su hogar.  
Por suerte el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar. Helga tomó su bolso y su abrigo y bajó rapidísimo las escaleras. Miriam la miró y le preguntó a donde iría, a lo que ella nada respondió y salió para encontrarse con un frío que le partía la cara y con un violinista que llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y tomados del brazo marcharon hacia la casa del chico.

* * *

Ingresaron a la casa del músico. El invierno pegaba muy duro asi que la rubia al instante se puso al lado del hogar a leña. Timothy fue hasta la cocina y volvió con dos vasos y una botella de licor de anís. La rubia lo miró extrañada pero antes de que sea ella quien pregunte el muchacho le aclaró.

-Mi padre y yo bebemos siempre un sorbo de esto en invierno -le sirve en una copa y se la da- Te juro que te quita el frío, asi dejas de temblar.  
-Gracias -bebe un sorbo- ¡Criminal! ¡Esto sabe genial!  
-Esa es la mejor parte -le sonrió.  
-Hablando de tu padre ¿Dónde está él?  
-Salió con una mujer, creo que se están conociendo hace un tiempo ya... ¿Qué hay de tí, Helga? ¿Qué sucedió?  
-Mi estúpido padre está saliendo con una mujerzuela entrometida y ¿Adivina qué? Vino desmesuradamente a mi casa a preguntar si podía cenar con nosotros, reclamando su derecho por ser la novia de Bob ¡Ash!  
-Relájate Helga, tienes que acostumbrarte a ello tal vez -intentó consolar -se sentó a su lado.  
-¿Acostumbrarme? ¿A que entre a mi casa sin que la inviten?  
-Lo siento, creí que la habían invitado..  
-¡Claro que no! -apreta sus puños fuerte- La detesto.  
-Relájate Helga, ahora estamos juntos en mi casa, los dos solos y podremos pasarlo muy bien... -sonrió abiertamente. Por su parte, Helga se percató de tal situación y se bebió todo el licor. -Creo que alguien tenía sed - volvió a sonreir amablemente el chico- ¿Quieres más?  
-Yo... -dudó un poco pero el licor era tan rico y su cabeza estaba tan estallada que tenía ganas de beber- Está bien -le ofreció su vaso.  
-Me gusta el invierno, me gusta la nieve y me gustan estas cosas -le da el vaso lleno- No cualquiera tiene el privilegio de estar con una magnífica mujer refugiándose de este -le dirige una mirada seductora. Helga apenas se sonrojó.  
-Creo que tienes razón -comienza a desabrocharse su saco- Está haciendo calor ahora -esbozó ruborizada.  
-Yo también tengo calor -dijo con una mueca desafiante y se quitó su buzo, quedando en una remera de mangas cortas.  
-Creo que me gusta mucho esto -expresó la rubia mirando su vaso vacío una vez más y se lo extendió para que el muchacho le sirviera un vaso más.  
-¿Qué música quieres escuchar, Helga?  
-Pon algo tú -el músico se para frente al equipo de audio y coloca Ray Charles, sorprendiendo a la rubia, pues Arnold solía escucharlo mucho también. Se volvió con ella pero esta vez se le sentó muy pegado y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con mucha ternura.  
-Eres hermosa, Helga. Increíblemente hermosa. Debo confesar que me encanta tenerte aquí y a mi lado.  
-Yo también la estoy pasando bien... -respondió sonrojada.  
-Permiso -le dijo y se acercó lentamente hasta ella para besarla con mucha ternura y devoción. Helga correspondió el beso dejándose llevar por la situación.

La noche era perfecta, la música era la ideal, el hogar a leña y el licor habían quitado todo el frío posible, pero Timothy deseaba sentir más calor. Tomó de la cintura a la rubia y la atrajo hacia él hasta que su pecho chocó con el pecho de ella. Helga respondió abrazándolo apasionadamente y con fuerza, bajo los diminutos efectos del licor se dejó llevar por los brazos del chico quienes recorrían toda su espalda haciéndola estremecer. Por primera vez experimentó un hermoso escalofrío producto de una excitación cuando el muchacho comenzó a besarle el cuello muy delicadamente mientras la tomaba suavemente de la nuca. Absorbió cada uno de las partículas de su piel en ese beso. La rubia solo arqueó su espalda y tiró su cabeza para atrás pidiendo más, fue entonces cuando el violinista la tomó de sus piernas y la sentó sobre él pasándole las manos por el contorno de su cuerpo haciendo suspirar en varias ocasiones a Pataki. Luego fue ella quien tomó el mando tomándolo del rostro para volverlo a besar y se arrimó aún más sobre él apoyando y presionando sus respectivos coxis. Esta vez fue el chico quien suspiró y posó sus manos en el trasero de la rubia para hacer más presión contra ella. Ya no habría vuelta atrás, Helga temblaba de nervios, de ansiedad, de placer y de miedo, pero ya nada haría para terminar con esa situación, se sentía dispuesta a hacerlo y la música solo golpeaba a sus sentimientos. Para demostrarle al muchacho que estaría dispuesta a llegar más alla se soltó el cabello y se quitó la polera de algodón, quedándose solo en musculosa. El chico al observar tal cosa se quitó su remera quedando con el torso completamente al desnudo y Helga acarició su pecho de forma muy seductora mientras, ahora ella, besaba su cuello y un poco más abajo de este tambien. El violinista suspiraba y se frotó sus zapatos para quitárselos y asi poder contraer los dedos de sus pies. Con mucha delicadeza alejó a la rubia apenas de él y subió sus manos desde su trasero, acariciando su vientre, hasta llegar a sus senos que comenzó a masajear con mucho cuidado. La rubia no podía creer las sensaciones magníficas que experimentaba y nuevamente se hechó hacia atrás balancéandose lentamente sobre el miembro ya erecto de Timothy a quien exitó aún más llevándolo ansiosamente a quitarle la musculosa y el sostén a la hermosa rubia que, con el torso desnudo se veía fenomenal. Volvió a besar su cuello descendiendo lentamente hasta sus senos para lamerlos con suma delicadeza y esto estremeció a la alegada.  
-¡Criminal! -suspiró apenas, con más aire del común.  
El muchacho la tomó de la espalda y la presionó contra su boca mientras perdía su rostro entre los pechos de la rubia infartante, ella lo tomó de la espalda y clavó sus uñas en él mientras solo pensaba en disfrutar de ese hermoso momento, ese tan preciado momento que arrunaría en unos instantes.  
-¡Oh, Arnold! -suspiró. Timothy se paralizó y la miró fijamente a los ojos.  
-¿Como me llamaste? -Helga se enmudeció totalmente ruborizada. Había metido la pata -¡¿Me dijiste Arnold?! -frunció el ceño y de un rápido movimiento se la quitó de encima -¡¿Estás conmigo y solo piensas en él?! Te estoy dando lo mejor de mi ¡¿Y tú estás pensando en él?! -y alzó la voz- ¡Lamento informarte que no soy la persona con la que crees estar! -cerró su puño fuertemente y pegó un gran golpe en el piso -Vete.  
-Tim, lo siento yo... -dijo cubriéndose el pecho, el pudor se acaparó de ella.  
-¡Vete! -le gritó.  
La rubia entonces se puso de pie y se vistió, no podía decir nada más, ya había dicho todo y se sentía tremendamente mal. No solo por usar al chico, sino por hacerse creer a ella misma que ese muchacho era Arnold cuando no era así. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió hasta la puerta, se dio media vuelta y observó al chico. Aun estaba con el torso desnudo pero le estaba dando la espalda. Parecía tenso por lo erguido que se encontraba.  
-Lo siento mucho -volvió a repetir y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

Aún sonaba el seductor blues de Rey Charles en el equipo de audio. El muchacho tenía los ojos rojos de furia y llenos de lágrimas. Tomó su remera, se la colocó y tomó otro vaso de licor que se bebió de un trago. Agarró sus zapatos para volvérselos a colocar y, solo de bronca, lanzó uno contra el equipo de audio haciendo que este se destroce cayendo al piso. La música cesó y se encontró con el incómodo silencio de una noche que podría haber sido la mejor de su vida. Se sirvió otro vaso de licor de anís y se sentó en el suelo alfombrado para, al fin, desquitarse derramando lágrimas por doquier. Por primera vez en su vida, Helga le había destrozado el corazón.

* * *

Hola gente bella! como les va?  
Que les pareció este (atrevido) capitulo? ¿Qué creen que hubiese podido llegar a suceder si algo pasaba? ¿Como reccionará Tim despues de esto? Soy toda ojos para que me dejen sus opiniones y yo se las contestaré :)  
Como ahora, contesto reviews de la semana pasada!

**Sakura:** _¡Que emoción!, por fin Helga se da cuenta de que Arnold la extraña y probablemente comience a sentir un poco de culpa pues esta ilusionando a Tim aun sabiendo que (aunque no lo quiera admitir) sigue esperanzada al regreso de Arnold y que esta muy enamorada de él y aunque esta quiera aparentar que no lo extraño para nada, se muere por lanzarse a sus brazos y estrujarlo por todo lo que la hizo sufrir con su ausencia, y puedo asegurar que hay una pequeña guerra entre Tim y Arnold por el amor de Helga que seria un poco innecesaria ya que sabemos con quien se quedaría ella, pero si le pondría mucha emoción y drama al asunto._

_Como siempre ¡Waaaaaa!, me emocione mucho cuando leí la parte donde Helga recibe el paquete de Arnold y me imagine una escena donde Helga veía a Lila y Tim abrazados, de haber ocurrido hubiera sido interesante saber como reaccionaria._

_Me encanta como se va desarrollando la historia, me intriga mucho el saber como reaccionara Arnold y que piensa hacer para "recuperar" a su Helga, pero habrá que esperar para eso._

_Felicidades y mucho éxito en tus actividades, espero ansiosa el próximo capitulo ;)_

Siempre una divina!^.^ En primer lugar, gracias por los éxitos, me encuentro mas desocupada ahora, asi que probablemente esté subiendo otro episodio más durante la semana y en este veremos algo interesante. Me hablas de problemas pffff! si todavía faltan aun más problemas! Este capitulo es uno de los mas grandes problemas, pero vendrán aún más, sin duda alguna. Y Helga... la pobre está muy confundida aún, como te habrás dado cuenta. Como siempre muchisimas gracias por escribirme, me encanta conversar contigo porque me transmitís mucha buena onda! :D Muchos éxitos para vos... y muero por leer tu opinión de este capitulo xD. Abrazo gigante!

**Arabrab83:** _Excelente capitulo, estoy feliz por phoebe y gerald, y espero estarlo lo mismo por Helga y Arnold. Espero con ancias el siguiente capitulo para saber si ese es el regreso de Arnold._

ooouuuch! perdon por desilusionarte pero noo! Solo dos episodios más y Arnold volverá a ser uno de los protagonistas de esta historia! Promesaaa! Gracias por escribirme siempre, espero q hayas disfrutado de este capitulo. Abrazo colorido y buenas vibras! :)

Gracias a los seguidores de esta historia: Allison Doolin, AngelYueGuang, Arabrab83, Esmeraldy, Franco Ferrer San-Miguel, Gretel Gallagher, MarHelga, Sakura.A, anaemy, delaosarahi y rockin-girl4.

Nos estamos viendo en esta semana para ver como sigue todo esto! Y recuerden... este es el primer problema más grande! :O

Exitos para todos! :)

**Hey Arnold! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Craig Bartlett, a excepcion de los que yo inventé-**

* * *

Reviews de "la flor mas bella":

**Al chan: **_Que lindo Fic!_

_Me encantó, adoro esta pareja y esta mini historia, fue genial . Sólo tengo una duda, por cuestiones de falta de tiempo no pude ver completa la serie. Realmente Arnold besó a Helga en la selva?, Me enteré del beso que Ella le da , en el edificio donde le confiesa su amor, pero del beso de Arnold no tenía idea._

_Espero te animes a seguir escribiendo de estos dos._  
_chao_

Muchisimas gracias! Espero que veas esto, porque no tengo forma de escribirte por priv para responder tu pregunta. La película de la selva no se llegó a realizar (eso me tiene triste :c) Pero la historia ambientaba a que ya había ocurrido lo de la selva. Craig Bartlett (el creador de Hey Arnold!) había dicho que en la pelicula Arnold correspondía los sentimientos a Helga y que habría un beso, pero como nunca se hizo la peli solo es cuestión de imaginarnos que alguna vez sucedió lamentablemente u.u  
De todas maneras, si sigues o lees esta historia (una chica de ciudad) después contaré una de Arnold lejos de Helga y allí voy a contar como imagino yo ese beso. Gracias por escribirme! Buenas vibras!


	18. Una gran verdad

Timothy no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y esto contribuyó a que vaciara toda su botella de licor de anís. Embriagado hasta la médula espinal, hundido en su propio llanto y con el corazón totalmente destrozado yacía el músico tirado en el suelo rememorando una y otra vez la escena en la cual Helga rompía su corazón.

Como todo arte nace de un sentimiento, tomó su violín y se dedicó a componer la canción más triste que nadie podría haber escuchado jamás. Al finalizar, se acostó sobre su cama mirando el techo hasta que, finalmente, el sueño se apoderó por completo de él.

El ruido del timbre fue el que lo despertó a las tres de la tarde. Cargado de una resaca que le partía el cerebro en cientos de pedazos, se levantó trastabillando con sus propios pies y se dirigió a la puerta algo mareado aún. En el camino pensó que si era la mismísima Helga quien venía por una disculpa la mandaría al demonio, aunque después se arrepienta para siempre de ese hecho. Abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y con unas asombrosas ojeras quienes se marcaban más por el gesto fruncido del chico. Para su suerte, o no tanto, un hombre vestido de celeste se encontraba en la puerta de su casa quien al verlo se sorprendió de su estado desagradable.

-¿Es usted Timothy Ross?  
-Asi es ¿Qué desea? -preguntó relajando su rostro.  
-Tengo una entrega para usted -le da un sobre.  
-¿De que se trata?  
-Soy cartero no adivino, muchacho -le dijo con frialdad mientras le extendía un papel- firme aquí por favor.  
-De acuerdo... -susurró apenas mientras firmaba con desgano- Gracias, adiós -y sin importarle mucho cerró la puerta en la cara del hombre.

Abrió el sobre y se encontró que contenía dos entradas gratuitas para ir al cine. Recordó que él se había anotado en ese sorteo para llevarla a Helga. Se maldijo abruptamente, todo, absolutamente todo le hacía recordar a ella. Debía sacársela de su cabeza a como de lugar, entonces decidió buscar ayuda de alguien que siempre lo escucharía, Lila, por supuesto. E inmediatamente telefoneó a su casa para invitarla a la suya.

* * *

-¡Por todos los cielos Timothy, te ves destruido! -se preocupó la colorada- ¿Qué ocurrió?  
-Helga, eso me ocurrió... -responde desganado- Iré al grano. Anoche estuvimos aquí, solos los dos y estabamos a punto de hacer el amor -Lila lleva ambas manos a su boca, expresando su asombro por dicha confesión aun resultándole algo incómoda en cierto punto- Pero en un instante ella... -sus cachetes se colorean y contornó sus ojos con furia- ella suspiró por Arnold.

-¡Cielos! -Lila miró al suelo- ¿Qué sucedió entonces?  
-La eché de mi casa, por supuesto. No te imaginas todo lo frustrado que me siento -cierra su puño apretándolo fuertemente- Estaba dandole absolutamente todo lo mejor de mi ¿Y ella solo piensa en Arnold? ¿Realmente me confundió con él o mientras la besaba en su cabeza se imaginaba que yo era él? -golpea el piso- ¡Me siento un estúpido! -se le caen unas lágrimas.  
-Timothy... -supiró la pelirroja mientras se levantó del sillón para abrazarlo. No había nada más que le parta el corazón que ver llorar a su amado- Helga se habrá confundido, es todo... -trató de consolar.  
-¡Claro que no es asi!  
-¿Y como lo sabes? ¿Acaso has hablado con ella?  
-No. Y no creo que tenga que hablarlo ahora -aparta a Lila del abrazo- Escucha, Lila, la razón por la cual te invité hoy no es para que me consueles. De hecho, nadie me hará sentir satisfecho -mete su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón- Hoy me llegó esto por correo.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Son dos entradas que me gané para ir al cine. Había pensado en ellas para invitar a Helga, pero como verás ya no se podrá, asi que decidí regalártelas a ti. Podrías pedirle una cita a Brainy.  
-¿Brainy? -se extrañó.  
-¡Por supuesto! ¿No es acaso el chico que te gusta? -se tira en el sillón quedando frente a Lila.  
-Si, Brainy, por supuesto... -respondió la muchacha con una mueca de empatía- Bien, gracias por esto Tim.  
-No me lo agradezcas... -cerró sus ojos.  
-Creo que debes tranquilizarte ¿Sabes? Respira profundamente. Helga no es una mala persona, yo la conozco hace mucho tiempo, se habrá confundido y es todo. Yo creo que deberías considerar en hablar sobre esto que les pasó, tal vez te de una explicación que ni tu sepas que existe, que solo ella sepa y asi se reconciliarían tal vez ¿No crees? -el muchacho no responde- ¿Tim? -no hubo respuesta- ¿Me estás escuchando?

Y evidentemente no, no la oía, por la simple razón de que el sueño lo había vencido una vez más. Lila se paró del sillón y caminó hacia el otro sillón en donde se encontraba el chico durmiendo. Sigilosamente, y para no despertarlo, se acercó hacia él para observarlo más de cerca y al hacerlo sonrío. Le gustaba mucho verlo dormir, disfrutaba mucho de ese acto. Con mucho cuidado tomó el flequillo del músico y lo tiró hacia atrás, para despejar su frente en la cual depositó un suave y dulce beso. Lo miró por última vez y se marchó.

* * *

Al día siguiente, estando en su hogar, la pelirroja pensó en agarrar el teléfono para intentar convencer a Brainy de ir al cine, tal vez si llegaran a pasarlo genial olvidaría esa estúpida obsesión que siente por Timothy. Sin embargo antes de tomar el tubo se detuvo a pensarlo significativamente. ¿Qué tal si el muchacho la rechazaba? ¿Soportaría una herida más?  
Se resignó y emitió un largo suspiro, a la vez que dejó reposar su espalda contra la pared. Levantó la vista y notó que en la habitación contigua el televisor estaba encendido, precisamente estaban dando una novela. Observó detenidamente a los personajes y a lo que ocurría también. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea fabulosa, tomó su abrigo y salió en busca de esa respuesta, de todos modos, ya no le importaba si sería un no.

Tocó el timbre de la casa y Timothy salió a atenderla, sorprendido de su visita pues no esperaba a encontrarse a nadie. Apenas la saludó la invitó a pasar pero la chica se abstuvo de ello.  
-Lo siento Tim, es sencillo lo que vengo a decirte -dijo apenas sonrojada.  
-¿Y de qué se trata? -preguntó curioso.  
-Bien, se me había ocurrido... -suspiró- ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine tu y yo? Como amigos... -se tomó de la nuca en señal de timidez- Después de todo fuiste tú quien ganó los boletos y tal vez luego de todo lo que te ocurrió podrías llegar a distraerte ¿No?  
-Puede ser... -esbozó apenas el violinista. Pensó que no sería buena idea, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Sin embargo, por arte de la memoria, recordó que Helga estaba muy celosa de Lila en la niñez, precisamente, por Arnold. Si se llegaba a enterar, probablemente comience a sentir celos de ella nuevamente y quiera volver a estar con él, ni aunque eso significara que la amistad entre las chicas se eche a perder, no le importaba. Quería a su Helga. -Está bien -respondió con una sonrisa- Pasaré por tu casa esta noche, a las 8.  
-¿De veras? -preguntó una sorprendida Lila- ¡Cielos! Prometo que la pasaremos super -sonrió.  
-Bien, te veo luego -la toma por los hombros y la abraza. Lila se pierde en los abismos de su perfume.  
-Hasta luego, Tim -esbozó a medio sonrojar.

Se dió la media vuelta y regresó a su casa con una sonrisa irrompible. De repente recordó a Helga y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se preguntó si acaso eso que sentía era culpa por estar saliendo con el chico de su amiga, se preguntó también si aún era el chico de su amiga... ¿Qué pasaría si los descubre? ¿Está mal lo que estaba haciendo? Luego se despertó de esa fantasía novelera para caer en la realidad, y se etiquetó bien impregnado en su memoria que era una salida de amigos, solo amigos...

* * *

El sol se iba poniendo lentamente en Hillwood. El invierno estaba sacudiendo de frío a una Helga que caminaba cabizbaja, con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Realmente amaba a Timothy? Se maldijo cientos de veces por abrir su bocota y más se maldijo por lastimar tanto al pobre muchacho.  
Llegó a su lugar favorito, el muelle. Se compró una chocolatada bien caliente y observó como se ponía el sol. Trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos, su mente era como un rompecabezas y nadie más que ella misma podía ayudar a ordenarla. Sus enormes ganas de pedirle perdón al muchacho eran altamente notables, sin embargo temía con la reacción que se pudiese encontrar por parte de él. De todas maneras, y conociendo a Timothy, sabría que la reacción no sería buena, debía enfrentarse a eso. Pero también tenía que sentirse preparada para tomar tal acción, entonces comenzó a hacer su deporte favorito: lanzar rocas para descargar sus penas y pensar con claridad, estar lista para enfrentar a Timothy y, sobre todas las cosas, decidir continuar con él o no...

Luego de beberse una segunda malteada, lanzó un par de rocas más. Cuando pudo descargar todas las lágrimas que necesitaba sin que nadie la vea o la consuele y ya no le quedaron más motivos para llorar, tomó una última roca y la lanzó bien lejos al río. Dió un largo suspiro y comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa de Timothy bajo las estrellas frías de la noche.  
Llegó hasta su casa y allí su padre le informó que el muchacho había ido al cine, le agradeció y resignada pensó en regresar a su casa, pero su obstinación no se lo permitió. Si no le decía todo lo que tenía para decirle ahora entonces habría sido en vano pasar parte de su tarde pensando en todo eso. Tomó una decisión: cambió su rumbo y se dirigió al cine de Hillwood, tal vez con un poco de suerte pueda encontrarlo allí.

Venía ensayando sus palabras mirando al suelo y totalmente perdida en ella misma, repitiéndose una y otra vez el discurso que tenía para contarle a su chico. Dobló la esquina y allí se lo encontró saliendo justo de la función, sus ojos se sobresaltaron, respiró profundamente y aceleró su paso para encontrarse con los suyos, sin embargo tras Timothy salió Lila con una amplia sonrisa y lo tomó del brazo. Helga, entonces, hizo lo que mejor le salió siempre de haberlo practicado tanto: se escabulló tras un callejón cercano al lugar para espiarlos y, para también escuchar su conversación.

-Creí que no te gustaban las peliculas románticas y sin embargo te emocionaste.  
-¡No es cierto! -rió- Solo me compenetro mucho en el papel de los artistas, soy bastante emotiva...  
-Ya veo... -se dirigen a la parada del autobús que estaba aún más cercano al callejón- ¿Sabes qué? tenías razón Lila, salir me distraería un poco. -la toma del hombro- Realmente eres una buena amiga... -las palabras volvieron a retumbar en la cabeza de Lila, pensó en que ya era suficiente, no lo soportaba más.  
-Timothy... -suspira- Necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente...  
-¿Muy seriamente? -Timothy frunció el entrecejo. No muy lejos, Helga se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso le diría lo que ella ya sabe?  
-Si -traga saliva- La razón por la que te traje aquí hoy es porque... -vuelve a suspirar- Verás, yo la paso muy bien contigo, de maravillas. Pero, yo... -suspira una vez más y levanta su rostro para mirarlo a sus ojos celestes- yo no te siento como un amigo. Para mi, eres algo más -se animó a decirle completamente ruborizada- Me gustas, me gustas mucho... -Timothy se queda aún más sorprendido que Helga, sus sospechas eran confirmadas ahora-  
-No entiendo ¿Por qué me aconsejabas con Helga entonces? ¡No tiene sentido!  
-Si, lo tiene. Sabes, me gustas tanto que lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, y si tú eres feliz junto con mi amiga, adelante, sé feliz.  
-¡¿Pero que hay de tí?!  
-¿De mi? Yo creo que estoy haciendo lo correcto, es más, creo que Helga haría lo mismo por mi... -¿Lo haría? Se preguntó la misma Helga mientras sus piernas temblaban de los nervios al oir cada una de las palabras de la pelirroja.  
-Lila -suspiró el músico- No solamente eres una buena amiga, sino también un ser increíble... -se hace un largo silencio- Lamento mucho haberte lastimado contándote mis cosas con Helga, pero nunca me imaginé esta confesión, es decir... ¡Nunca me imaginé que te hubieses enamorado de mi!  
-Yo tampoco -le sonrió- Pero ¿Sabes? -Miró al cielo- Esas cosas suceden sin preguntar, sin avisar, ni aunque lo quieras, siquiera. Simplemente sucede...  
-Lila... -volvió a suspirar el muchacho. Y, ahora confundido él, tomó el rostro de la muchacha para intentar besarla. Helga abrió sus ojos como dos platos, sorprendida por la acción del chico pero, sobre todo, esperando la reacción de Lila. Inmediatamente la colorada se desligó de sus manos y lo empujó sutilmente un paso atrás.  
-No puedo, lo siento... -dijo acto seguido mirando al suelo.  
-¿Por qué no? -insistió el muchacho.  
-Aunque estén peleados, aún sigues estando con Helga. No voy a faltarle el respeto a mi amiga ¡Eso si que no! -respondió con firmeza. Helga no podía creerlo, se sentía confundida, algo celosa y, a la vez, con furia. Aunque creyó que lo tenía merecido. Por su cabeza pasó Sheena contándole sobre el karma y todo lo que eso conlleva. Sacudiendo su cabeza para dejar de pensar un poco se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Llevaba tanto énfasis en sus pasos que apenas volteó chocó con un barril de basura. Este se estrelló contra otras latas haciendo que el ruido y la acústica del eco que daba el callejón sobresalga de una manera estridente. Pero no solo fue eso, sino que Helga cayó sobre todo eso ocasionando más ruido aún.  
Lila y Timothy voltearon hacia donde provenía el sonido. Siendo tan curioso como es él, dio dos pasos para espiar por el callejón, tiempo suficiente para ver a una Helga reincorporándose y, esquivando basura, salir por la otra punta que daba a la otra calle. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y comenzó a gritarle para que se detenga. Lila se sorprendió también. La rubia, al verse atrapada, se detuvo y volteó solo su rostro para observar a Timothy por encima de sus hombros.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el chico.  
-Vine a buscarte. Quería hablar contigo, pero ya no tengo más ganas. -Comenzó a caminar nuevamente.  
-¡Espera! ¡Helga! -pero la chica no volteó, entonces el violinista corrió tras ella cruzando el temible callejón -¡Helga! -Volvió a llamarla tomándola de un hombro.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Helga, ya se que has oído todo, no tienes que explicarme nada, te conozco. Discúlpame ¡Fui un tonto! Yo... -pero antes de que continúe, la rubia posó su mano sobre la boca del chico, en señal de que se calle.  
-¡Olvídalo, zopenco! Estamos a mano ¿Sabes? Ojo por ojo dice el dicho ¿No? -esbozó con seriedad aún más fría que el mismo clima- Pero creo que no podemos seguir asi ¿Sabes qué? Creo que una pareja se une para hacerse bien, cuando se lastiman es en vano. Estamos luchando en contra de una marea enorme ¿No crees?  
-Pero Helga, tu y yo podemos esquivar miles de mareas ¡Lo sabes!  
-Tal vez esquivarlas, pero no podemos nadar contra ellas... -suspiró la rubia- Timothy, hoy vine a pedirte disculpas, esa es la razón por la cual estoy aquí. Se que no me porté bien contigo y se que te he lastimado y, aunque me gusta molestar a la gente, no me agrada lastimar a nadie de la manera en que yo te lastimé. Sin embargo me encontré con otro dilema, nos peleamos una vez y ya andas buscando regocijo en otros brazos, entonces me da mucho que pensar ¿Realmente me amas asi como dices?  
-¡¿Acaso estás bromeando, Helga?! -gritó el chico. Lila observaba detenidamente la conversación. -¡Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón! Si, es cierto que quise besar a Lila, pero estaba confundido ¡Es todo! -a la nombrada se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.  
-¡¿También estabas jugando con los sentimientos de mi amiga?! -frunce su uniceja- ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres?!  
-¡¿Acaso no te confundiste tú también cuando me llamaste Arnold?! -levantó su voz.  
-¡No compares confundir el nombre de una persona con intentar besar a otra! ¡No tiene sentido! -levanta la voz aún más fuerte que Timothy.  
-¡Basta los dos! -gritó aún más fuerte Lila- ¡Esto es una locura, no pueden seguir asi! -se acerca unos pasos- Si realmente se quieren, dejen de lastimarse. Si los dos se han equivocado asuman sus responsabilidades juntos para seguir adelante -derrama unas lágrimas- Asi es como creo que funciona el amor -mira al suelo.  
-Lila... -susurra Helga- Eres una excelente persona, estoy orgullosa de que seas mi amiga... -se acerca a ella y la abraza.  
-Helga, perdóname yo solo vine al cine con Timothy para distraerlo de su pesadez. Le dije lo que me sucedía porque no lo aguanté más -sonrió apenas- Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú para guardar mis sentimientos...  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Se perfectamente lo que es lidiar con un sentimiento dentro de tí...  
-Helga, dale una segunda oportunidad. Timothy es una buena persona, solo estaba confundido, como tú también lo estabas... -La rubia miró al suelo y levantó la vista para mirar al chico. Dio un largo suspiro y entre dientes respondió- Está bien, lo volveremos a intentar...  
-Gracias Helga -dijo el aludido- Prometo que no te fallaré esta vez.  
-Prometo lo mismo- dijo la rubia.

Se abrazaron intensamente. Lila observó la escena. Pese a que lo que sentía por Timothy era muy fuerte, lo que más le interesaba era que éste sea feliz. Y ella sabía perfectamente que el sería feliz junto a Helga. Por lo menos se llevó el rico sabor de confesarle su verdad al muchacho. Ya no tendría que lidiar con ese sentimiento otra vez...

* * *

Hola gente bella!  
No! No los abandoné! No tuve internet por mucho tiempo debido a un problemita que tuvimos, pero no se preocupen aquí estoy nuevamente!  
Sigo estudiando (y ahora muchísimo más!) Porque tengo los exámenes finales casi encima, pero no me perdí, aquí estoy.  
Prometo este fin de semana subir un capítulo (Importantísimo capítulo el que viene, NO SE LO PIERDAN POR NADA EN EL MUNDO!) para tratar de compensar las faltas con todo este tiempo.  
Lamento informar que el siguiente episodio es el anteúltimo de esta segunda parte, pero no se preocupen, vendrá la tercera (eso si, comenzará cuando termine de rendir los exámenes)  
Nuevamente les pido mil disculpas. Respondo reviews!

**Pilarcs24:**_Ufffff...faltó poco! XD ojala puedas subir el proximo capitulo pronto! D verdad está super interesante )_

Muchas gracias! Lamento no haber podido cumplir con subir el proximo pronto x) Pero acá estoy! No los abandoné.  
No te pierdas el próximo, te va a gustar! :) Gracias por escribirme siempre! Un abrazo gigante!

**sakura: **_¡Que calor me dio!... je, je, je..._  
_Que metida de pata por parte de Helga, aunque era muy lógico que pasara eso (al menos para mi mente si lo fue), poniéndome en los zapatos de Tim, yo preferiría no saber de Helga por unos días hasta que se me pasará el coraje, aunque analizando la situación, he logrado avanzar un poco, y no creo que quisiera perder ya el terreno ganado, al aceptar Tim una relación con Helga, esta venía con todo el paquete, incluyendo que Helga aun tenga a Arnold en sus pensamientos y eso el ya lo sabia cuando ella hablo con el sobre su pasado._

_Es muy interesante el imaginar un millón de posibilidades entorno a esta situación, que triste el que el se quedará con la idea de solo ser un objeto de olvido para Helga y que pena por ella el tener tanto su mente como su corazón echa un desbarajuste._

_La verdad no puedo imaginar que pasara después de esto, pero es lo que hará interesante la semana, esperar una actualización de la historia, como siempre una vez más me ha encantado (y sorprendido) lo ocurrido con la historia._

_Muchas buenas vibras, éxitos y sobre todo paz, creo que lo necesitaras en algún momento._  
_Me da gusto saber que mis comentarios te ponen feliz, a mi me encanta escribirte y transmitirte mucha buena energía por que conforme leo la historia me lleno de diferentes emociones mezcladas, en ocasiones molestias con algún personaje por la situación que se le presente o en otras llena de felicidad por lo que les pasa, ufff un mar de situaciones... jajajajaja_

_Pero siempre feliz..._  
_Suerte y exito_

¡Que lindo lo que me escribís! Me encantaaa! Lo disfruto muchísimo, de verdad :D Bien, creo que acá tenes mi respuesta en todo caso de lo sucedido, en este capítulo. Y ya que me contás de tus molestias con los personajes, te pregunto ¿Como te cayó la acción de Timothy con Lila al querer intentar besarla? (hasta a mi me dio bronca por su parte cuando lo escribía x) pero bueno, soy partidiaria de Helga y, en este caso,su escritora, asi que no puedo opinar mucho no? :P) Si estos capítulos te causaron eso, el que viene prometo que te estremecerá ;) Te pido mil perdones por no poder actualizar antes, debido al problemita que tuve u.u Aun asi, agradezco inmensamente todas tus palabras de aliento hacia esta historia y, sobre todo, hacia mi trabajo con ella. Te deseo muchos éxitos y buenas vibras! Abrazo GIGANTEZCO! (: 

**Alinee: **_Hola, por falta de tiempo no pude leer antes pero ya estoy aquí, en primera me gusto que Helga le diera su merecido a sophi y aww pobre Lila ahora entiende un poco lo que sintió Helga de cierta forma creo que se lo merece...el detalle del cuadro de Arnold me pareció divino, es linda una historia en que Arnol piense en Helga y bueno también me súper encanto el regalo de Gerald para Phoebe *w* y por ultimo lo Que Helga le hizo a tim fue algo horrible para él sin embargo sigo pensando que aunque sean linda pareja Arnold siempre estará en su pensamiento. ¿Dime ya falta menos para que Arnold regrese? Muero de ansias jeje bueno saludos y sigue escribiendo n.n buenas vibras_

Sinceramente me reí cuando leí que Lila se merecía sentir lo mismo que le pasó a Helga... porque yo también lo creo asi x) Aunque en mi fic Lila y Helga sean amigas, en la serie (yo en particular) No la soportaba! Era una intromisión para ella y Arnold constante, de hecho, por eso traté de que su personaje sienta exactamente (o similar, al menos) de lo que Helga sentía para con ella y Arnold.  
Vos, que me venís preguntando hace bastante ya por Arnold, lo único que te puedo decir es que en el próximo episodio tendremos noticias ¡Y muy buenas de él! No te lo pierdas! Se que te va a gustar ;)  
Gracias por ser tan incondicional conmigo, desde el principio! :D  
Abrazos y exitos enormes!

**Zoerv2013: **_Hola! sé que es la primera vez que te dejo un review :D pero créeme cuando te digo que llevo un tiempo echándole un ojo a tu trabajo :) desde la parte 1... pero hasta hoy me he animado seriamente a meterme en este entorno... :) y quiero pedirte un favor abusoncito, pues no hemos hablado ni interactuado antes, ¡ Noticias más concretas de Arnold! vida e incertezas existenciales así como hemos vista de Helga... si se pudiera... :D Saludos desde Centroamérica... [esto último porque no sé de dónde eres xD jijijijij]_

Hola Zoerv2013! Antes que anda muchísimas gracias por seguirme desde el comienzo de esta loca historia, y muchas gracias por dejarme tu review! Como ya dije anteriormente, el próximo episodio tendremos noticias de nuestro anhelado cabeza de balón, asi que podría decirte que te metiste en este entorno en el momento justo! x)  
En cuanto a el muchacho, luego de terminar con la historia de "una chica de ciudad" tengo en mente realizar el contraste de esta misma, teniendo a Arnold como protagonista. Quizas la titule "un chico de la selva" (en mi perfil está mas detallado) Pero asi como ahora no sabemos nada de Arnold, tampoco sabremos nada de Helga en esa historia.  
nuevamente gracias por dejarme un review. Exitos y buenas vibras desde Argentina!  
pd: ahora te toca a vos decirme de donde sos x) jajajaja

Gracias también a los seguidores de esta historia: Allison Doolin, AngelYueGuang, Arabrab83, Esmeraldy, Franco Ferrer San-Miguel, Gretel Gallagher, MarHelga, Sakura.A, anaemy, delaosarahi, rockin-girl4 y zoerv2013.  
Mil perdones a todos ustedes por no poder actualizar antes!  
En unos días, el próximo episodio... Abrazos miles!

**Hey Arnold! no me pertenece, sino a Craig Bartlett (exceptuando los personajes que yo creé)  
¡Save the Jungle movie!**


	19. Color Azul

Dos meses han pasado desde año nuevo, Febrero traía consigo toda la calidez de los primeros climas de primavera y Phoebe trabajaba tediosamente en el regalo de San Valentín para su chico, Gerald. Sentada en su escritorio anotaba todas las ideas posibles, sin embargo nada la convencía. Ella sentía que su regalo debería ser único, especial, distinto, exhuberante y sorprendente, o al menos era lo que pretendía para no caer en todas las originalidades que ya conocen los amantes. Sin sacar su mente de todas sus ocurrencias escuchó a su madre decirle algo sobre un sobre, lo colocó cerca de ella y se retiró de su habitación.  
Ofuscada y atareada en su labor, se tomó un instante para dar un largo suspiro y levantar la vista de sus hojas, miró de reojos al sobre y lo tomó, quizás alguna idea podía provenir de él. Lo abrió y se encontró en ella cuatro pases libres para cenar en el Chez París. A decir verdad, no estaba tan errada, se contentó al ver que podía invitar a Gerald a cenar allí para festejar el día de los enamorados, pero aún asi no sería regalo suficiente.  
Repentinamente otra duda se adueñó de sus pensamientos: Tenía cuatro pases, lo que podía llegar a invitar a otra pareja más, eso no había duda, pero no estaba segura de que a su mejor amiga le contente la idea. Aún asi, tomó su teléfono y llamó a su casa para preguntarle, si suponía que Helga le dirá que no, entonces que se lo diga ella misma, no tenía nada que perder.

-¿Hola? -atendió una voz somnolienta.  
-Lamento despertarte amiga, pero son las once y media de la mañana...  
-Estoy de vacaciones, Phoebe, y sabes que me gusta dormir.  
-Veo que puedes dormir tranquila, yo no puedo. No hasta que no organice bien todos mis planes.  
-¿Planes? -bosteza- ¿A que te refieres?  
-Si puedes dormir tranquila supongo entonces que ya tienes todo planeado para el día de San Valentín...  
-¿San Valentín? -miró su almanaque y observó que estaban a dia doce- ¿Y qué hay con eso?  
-¿No piensas en regalarle nada a Timothy?  
-Bueno yo... -suspira- A decir verdad ni había pensado en regalarle algo... -la rubia abre grandes sus ojos- Bien, ya entiendo porque me llamas, estoy en tus planes ¿Verdad?  
-Es solo una propuesta, mira, tengo cuatro boletos para cenar por San Valentín en el Chez París ¿No te gustaría hacer una doble cita?  
-¡¿Estás bromeando acaso?! ¿Qué te sucede? -se despertó repentinamente- Ese lugar tiene un significado muy importante para mi, tu lo sabes muy bien, Phoebs.  
-Pero considerando que faltan dos días para San Valentín -la oriental hace una mueca de sonrisa macabra- y que lo has olvidado por completo, no es una mala opción regalarle una cena a Timothy que ni siquiera vas a pagar ¿O si?  
-¡Ash! -reunfuñó- De acuerdo, me atrapaste. Acepto solo porque tus argumentos son válidos. La unica condición es nada de escenas idiotas ¿De acuerdo?  
-Si, está bien -sonrió Phoebe- Gracias amiga.  
-¡Olvídalo! Hasta luego -colgó la rubia.

Phoebe colgó también, pero a diferencia de Helga lo hizo con una gran sonrisa. Su plan era perfecto, e incluso inspiró para hacerle un regalo a su chico, asi que regresó a su escritorio y comenzó a escribir detalladamente todas sus ideas.

* * *

El día había llegado y Helga no sabía ni siquiera como iría vestida. Totalmente fuera de si revolvió todo su closet pero nada le parecía bien. Cuando se estaba a punto de arrancar todo el cuero cabelludo, observó una caja en un estante sobre el perchero. Recordó que Olga antes de mudarse le había dejado ropa que ella ya no usaría a Helga. Tomó la caja, la tiró al suelo y la abrió. Dentro de ellas se encontraban muchos atuendos los cuales no le agradaban para nada a la rubia, hasta que en el fondo halló un vestido azul, de seda fría, muy seductor, cuyo agarre era por detrás del cuello. Lo tomó y de allí cayó un papel, escrito por la misma Olga, que decía: _"Mi vestido favorito. Por favor, usalo para alguna ocasión especial. Te quiero" _Al principio se extrañó, si bien el vestido le había gustado mucho pero no estaba tan segura que esa noche sería una ocasión especial. Aún asi optó por usarlo igual, puesto a que ya no tenía mucho tiempo más para decidirse. Se vistió con él y se colocó una diadema azul para combinar, dejándo caer su larga cabellera y con un sutil flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos. Como no le agradaba la idea de pintarse solamente se colocó rimmel en sus pestañas para estar algo más diferente de lo normal. Para cuando terminó de hacerlo Phoebe ya había ido a por ella, tomó una cartera negra de su madre para combinar con sus zapatos y salió de allí.

-¡Vaya! Te ves hermosa, Helga. Hace tiempo que no te veía asi.  
-Gracias Phoebe, tú igual -le sonrió apenas.  
-Vamonos, el taxi nos espera -ambas suben al vehículo.  
-¿Cuánto crees que nos llevará?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Toda esta estupidez, ya sabes...  
-¡Vamos Helga! La pasaremos bien, ya sabes... -le guiña el ojo para apaciguar a su amiga- Por cierto ¿Has traído paragüas? Anunciaron tormenta para hoy...  
-No, no traje uno. ¡Ni siquiera traje un abrigo! ¿Me prestarás el tuyo cuando regresemos a casa?  
-Lo siento Helga pero yo... -se sonroja- Yo no volveré a mi casa esta noche.  
-¡Vaya! ¿Así que ese es el otro regalo entonces? -preguntó la rubia pícaramente.  
-¡Helga! -reprochó la pelinegra mientras su amiga reía a carcajadas.

Llegaron al lugar. Allí en la puerta se encontraban Gerald y Timothy esperando por sus chicas. Gerald sonrió al ver a su chica bajar del taxi y ambos chicos se sorprendieron cuando Helga bajó tras ella. Por un momento Timothy dudó de que esa mujer sea ella, estaba tan diferente pero tan hermosa que no se lo podía creer ni al el mismo.  
Las chicas se acercaron a ellos y se saludaron con un sutil beso en los labios. Casi sincronizadamente ambos chicos sacaron sus manos de sus espaldas y les regalaron un ramo de flores a sus chicas, respectivamente, y luego de este acto ingresaron al restaurante con rapidez puesto a que se había largado a llover.  
Se sentaron los cuatro en una mesa y leyeron sus cartas para pedir algo que comer. Rápidamente entablaron una conversación, para romper el hielo de una tensa situación.

-Me he enterado que hay un concurso de música el próximo mes en el centro cultural ¿Te anotarás, Tim? -preguntó Phoebe.  
-No lo sé, ni sabía que tal concurso existía ¿Tienes idea de cuales son las condiciones?  
-¿A que le temes, zopenco? -interrumpió Helga- A que no te dejen interpretar uno de Mozart -se burló son una sonrisa.  
-No, solo quería saber las condiciones porque si -respondió con el entrecejo fruncido, irritado por las bromas de su chica.  
-De todas maneras, puedes ir a averiguar. Te pasaré el número del lugar con el correr de los días.  
-Gracias, Phoebe.  
-¿Tienes idea al menos cual es el premio? -preguntó Gerald.  
-No -respondió su novia- Tal vez sea dinero.  
-¿Por qué no un Oscar? -volvió a comentar ante una nueva mirada molesta del muchacho mientras los otros dos reían.  
-No me gusta que te burles de mi música, Helga.  
-No me estoy burlando de ella, me estoy burlando de tí, zopenco -el mozo trae los pedidos.  
-Y de mi música -reprochó.  
-¡Oh vamos! -dijo ya masticando- Solo bromeaba, ya sabes como soy...  
-Bien, tu ya sabes como soy yo también ¿De acuerdo?  
-¡Vamos chicos, es San Valentín! -interrumpe Phoebe quien codeaba por debajo de la mesa a Helga- No peleen, tengamos una velada en paz.  
-Que aburrida eres, Phoebs.  
-Está bien, creo que aún debo acostumbrarme.  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -Helga lo mira fijo.  
-Nada, debo acostumbrarme a ti, a tus pesadas burlas...-suspira- a veces inoportunas.  
-No puedo creer que te sientas tan tocado por un comentario mio.  
-Si, a decir verdad, me molestó bastante -respondió el músico mientras recién tomaba su primer bocado.  
-Entonces debo decir que me molesta tu deshonestidad, por que nunca antes me lo habías dicho -lanzó la rubia, sin parar de comer. Su amiga la miró con los ojos bien grandes en señal de que se calle.  
-¿Deshonesto? ¿Crees que soy deshonesto?  
-O mentiroso, tal vez, si te molestan mis bromas ¿Por qué nunca me lo dices?  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para que te burles aún más y me hostigues peor?  
-¿Hostigamiento? -Helga frunce el ceño- ¿Que rayos te sucede, zopenco?  
-Lo siento, estoy muy sincero. Hay veces que no me gustan ciertas actitudes tuyas Helga, es todo.  
-No, no lo es. -y le ordenó- ¡Explícate!  
-Como esa... -Gerald mira a Phoebe de reojos indicándole que haga algo para parar la escena que vendría si seguían asi- No está mal ser mandona pero creo que hay diferentes formas de decir las cosas.  
-Dijiste que te gustaba mi manera de ser ¿Que pretendes? ¿Que cambie por tí?  
-Tal vez... -gira los ojos- Yo dejé muchas cosas para estar contigo.  
-Yo no te pedí que hicieras eso por mi, cabeza de chorlito -El músico se enojó.  
-Al menos yo no oculto mi pasado... -lanzó abruptamente.  
-¡¿Disculpa?! -la rubia se enfureció.  
-¿Te sientes aludida? -remató el castaño.  
-¡Yo no acompañé a ningún amigo tuyo al cine a ver una estúpida película ultra romántica! -golpea la mesa y se pone de pie.  
-¡¿No era que eso no te molestaba?! -el muchacho también se pone de pié. Todos el restaurante los observaba asombrados y curiosos. Phoebe empadilecía poco a poco.  
-¡Soy ruda pero no soy de piedra! ¡Si, estoy celosa de Lila! ¿Y? ¿No esperabas acaso a que sienta algo por tí? ¿No era eso lo que tanto querías? Por si no sabías los celos son una demostración de amor, cara de murciélago.  
-¡Estoy harto de tus demostraciones de amor! ¿Cuando vas a decirme que me amas? Llevamos casi cuatro meses juntos y jamás lo oí salir de tu boca. Si tanto me demuestras amor ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices?!  
-¡Porque no te amo! -gritó Helga ante un silencio absoluto en todo el lugar. Timothy sintió como un balde de agua fría le inundaba el corazón.  
-¿Como... -sus ojos estaban llenos de furia- cómo iba a pretender que me ames si nunca te pudiste olvidar de él? Me llamaste por su nombre aquella vez que era tan especial para mi... -frunce sus puños con mucha fuerza- ¡Eres como todas, eres solo una mujerzuela más!

Helga se sintió ofendida y herida por ese comentario. Estuvo a punto de avalanzarse sobre el muchacho y molerlo a golpes, pero al ver a su amiga pasando por un mal trago, solo se quitó su servilleta y la jaló con fuerza sobre la mesa abandonando el restaurante. Cuando salió por la puerta se hechó a llorar de manera desmesurada, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de la frondosa tormenta que aún no cesaba. Se sentó cabizbaja en el banco que está entre medio del Chez Paris y el Chez Pierre. Se sentía profundamente herida por como la había tratado Timothy y también sentía culpa porque muy en el fondo y, aunque odie admitirlo, sabía que el muchacho tenía razón. Pensaba para si misma lo estúpida que era, en todo lo que se había engañado a si misma, a fin de cuentas Sophia tenía razón, Timothy era el relleno del hueco de su corazón. Estaba tan sumida en si misma y en sus pensamientos que tardó en notar que, repentinamente la lluvia no caía sobre ella pero que, sin embargo, aún podía oirla. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con un paraguas color verdoso que la cubría. Tal situación peculiar en su vida hizo que por un instante se le pare el corazón y lentamente fue girando su cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos, con esa mirada que hacía tantos años que no veía pero que aún, y paradójicamente estando ciega, reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. Su respiración se agitó, al igual que sus latidos. Creyó que podría llegar a morir si no soltaba palabra alguna, se maldijo a si misma en cuestión de milésimas de segundos. ¡Estuvo esperando ese momento por años y años de su vida, y lo único que estaba haciendo era respirar y temblar! Tomó mucho coraje, valor y también aire para al fin poder soltar palabra alguna y con la voz entrecortada hacer la dichosa pregunta:

-¿Ar... Arnold? -definitivamente el chico estaba parado delante de ella, sosteniendo su paraguas. Con una camisa cuadriculada, unos jeans y su infalible gorra celeste.  
-No puedo creerlo... -sonrió de lado- ¿Cecile? -preguntó curioso.  
-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Arnold! -gritó la rubia y de un santiamén se levantó para abrazarlo fuertemente. Lo estrujó tanto que parecía que él podía fusionarse con ella. Por un instante le importó un bledo que la haya confundido con Cecile, pero rápidamente reaccionó para mirarlo a los ojos,seguirle el juego y saludarlo -Bonjour, Arnold -dijo empapada en lágrimas y con una sonrisa inmensa.  
-¡Vaya! Que forma extraña de volver a verte. Acabo de regresar de centroamérica y eres la primer persona a quien me encuentro... Por cierto -la mira de arriba a abajo- Te ves muy bella -dijo algo sonrojado.  
-Merci -respondió la rubia aún temblándole las piernas.  
-¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Qué ocurre? -hizo una mueca de preocupación.

Justo en ese instante la puerta del Chez París se abrió y Timothy salió, también con lágrimas en los ojos gritando:

-¡Perdóname! -un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia- No quise tratarte así, me enfadé mucho y me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos. ¿Hay un espacio en el corazón de la gran Helga G. Pataki para perdonar a un pobre zopenco?  
-¿¡Helga G. Pataki!? -exclamó Arnold sorprendido y con los ojos sobresaltados- ¡¿Tú eres Helga G. Pataki?! Quiero decir ¡¿Tu eras Cecile y siempre lo fuiste?! -a la rubia se le hundieron los ojos y lo observó frente a frente al fin.  
-Asi es... -suspiró resignada- Yo soy Cecile ¡Digo, Helga! ¡Ash, como sea! -se toma el pelo con ambas manos armando dos coletas y lo mira, intentando que este la reconozca como tal.  
-¡¿Por qué me mentiste todo este tiempo?! -se afligió aún sobresaltado.  
-Bueno, yo... es que... yo...  
-¡Olvídate de las explicaciones ahora! -dijo con cierto enojo. Tiró su paraguas al suelo y esta vez fue el quién la abrazó fuertemente y le susurró al oido -Solo quiero abrazarte, Helga. No tienes idea de todo lo que te extrañé. -La rubia se derritió ante los encantos del chico y se estremeció al oler su cabello una vez más. Rápidamente reaccionó y correspondió al abrazo sujetándolo fuertemente. Se quedaron largo rato bajo la lluvia tomados de sus brazos ante un Timothy con el corazón ya totalmente destrozado al ver a su amor abrazando de semejante manera a otro hombre.  
-¡Oh por Dios! -gritó Phoebe quien salía del restaurante para ir a ver que era lo que ocurría. Tras ella también salía Gerald quien se asustó por el grito de su novia y levantó instantáneamente la mirada para que automáticamente sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas.  
-¡Arnold! -gritó el morocho- ¡Viejo! ¡No puedo creerlo! -el rubio dejó de abrazar a Helga para darle paso al gran abrazo de su amigo.  
-Arnold... -susurró Timothy.  
-¡Viejo! ¡Que sorpresa! -hacen su clásico saludo de puños- ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! -se seca una lágrima.  
-Hola Phoebe -saludó Arnold abrazando a la oriental, que también se encontraba emocionada- ¡Vaya, te has puesto muy guapa!  
-¡Oye! -reprochó Gerald- Tranquilízate con mi chica -jugó entre risas.  
-Gracias, Arnold. tu también estás muy guapo -contestó la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo a Helga quien inmediatamente se sonrojó -¿Cómo sabías que estaríamos aquí?  
-Prometí a Helga que apenas regresara, luego de pasar un tiempo en la casa de huéspedes saludando a mi familia, iría a saludarla a ella. Fui hasta su casa y Miriam me dijo que estaría en el Chez Paris y aquí estoy. ¿Estaban festejando San Valentín?  
-Asi es, estabamos teniendo una cita doble -acotó Timothy. La rubia frunció el entrecejo furiosa.  
-¿Cita... doble? -preguntó Arnold.  
-Disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Timothy y es un gusto conocerte, Arnold -estiró su brazo para darle la mano.  
-Veo que ya sabes de mi... -esbozó con incomodidad mientras lo saludaba también.  
-Si, tus amigos siempre me hablaron de ti -respondió más frio que el agua.  
-Es un placer para mi también conocerte, Timothy... ¿Tu eres el -tragó saliva- el chico de Helga?  
-Lo era -respondió ella ante los ojos sorprendidos del músico- Luego de lo que me hizo esta noche, no volverá a serlo jamás. -Y volteó su mirada al cabezón- Arnold ¿Alguna vez te peleaste con alguna chica?  
-Bueno, yo... -respondió incómodo.  
-¿Alguna vez llamaste mujerzuela a alguna?  
-Jamás, me parece una falta total de respeto... -Helga se voltea hacia Timothy con los brazos cruzados.  
-Para que después no me preguntes porqué lo elijo a él, otra vez. -dijo sin dejar de fruncir su ceño- Desaparece de mi vista antes de que le haga una lobotomía a tu cerebro de mosca -unas lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos- ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¿Me oiste bien? ¡Esfúmate! ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme y menos a pedirme disculpas!

Abatido, el músico hizo caso a la rubia. Cogió su paragüas y comenzó a caminar calle abajo. Un silencio profundo se apoderó de la situación. Arnold levantó su paragüas del suelo y salió cubrió a Helga. Ella se volteó y se encontró nuevamente con el sueño de sus ojos verdes.

-¿No crees que fuiste algo grosera con él? -le preguntó.  
-Tu porque no has visto la situación, me trató muy mal. Y ni siquiera es la primera vez que lo hace. Estúpido impulsivo... -dijo enojada.  
-Relájate -la toma del hombro- Te acompañaré hasta tu casa si asi lo deseas -le sonrió.  
-¿Por qué no regresamos a cenar? -propuso Gerald- ¡Yo aún tengo hambre!  
-Gracias Gerald, pero ya cené en casa. Extrañaba mucho la comida de la abuela.  
-¿Helga?  
-Helga perdió el apetito ¿Sabes? -contestó Phoebe por ella.  
-Es cierto -le sonrió a su amiga- Vayan ustedes a terminar su cita. Yo iré a mi casa.  
-Gracias amiga -saludó Phoebe y se despidió de ambos. Lo mismo hizo Gerald.  
-Y bien ¿Tu no tienes una cita? -preguntó Arnold.  
-Ya no ¿Qué más da, cierto? -contestó resignada.  
-¿Que tal si vamos a tu casa, te cambias y luego vamos de paseo?  
-¿Me estás invitando a una cita, Arnoldo?  
-¿Por qué no? -le sonrió.  
-Entonces ¿No deberías ir a cambiarte tú?  
-No, definitivamente no. -Helga lo miró extrañada- Asi no eres Helga, no recuerdo haberte visto vestida asi. Quizás por eso te confundí con Cecile que, por cierto, esa es otra cosa de la cual tenemos que hablar -le sonrió frunciendo apenas el entrecejo.  
-Está bien -suspiró resignada- Creo que por esta vez tienes razón, cabeza de balón- Arnold se hecha a reir.  
-¡Cielos! Extrañaba mucho tu léxico...  
-¿Solo mi léxico? -lo mira desafiante- No lo creo... -sonríe malévolamente.  
-No dije solo tu léxico. Esa es una de las tantas cosas -la abraza de un hombro y comienzan a caminar- Esta es otra.  
-¿Qué? -se limitó a decir una vez hecho el contacto.  
-Ésta, caminar contigo -la miró a los ojos.

Se quedaron mirando ambos fijamente mientras la vida, la lluvia, el día pasaba. Nada más le importaba ahora a Helga que pasar su tiempo con él, se sentía inmensamente feliz. Tanto que deseaba saltar, gritar y cantar cosa que, obviamente no haría por su orgullo. Se miraron tanto que sus colores se mezclaron, sus latidos se sincronizaron y sus aromas se les impregnaron. Precisamente al apartar la vista del camino, Arnold se llevó por delante un árbol lo cual hizo estallar de risa a la rubia y, por consecuente, su brazo extendido señalando la pena de su burla.  
El cabezón frunció el entrecejo por un principio, pero luego sonrió al ver a Helga siendo tan como ella fue siempre. Extendió su mano para que ella lo ayude a levantarse, pero cuando la rubia lo tomó, la jaló para que también se caiga. Al verse sorprendida, la rubia frunció su uniceja y lo miró con rabia, Arnold hizo una mueca sobrándola.

-¿Vas a pegarme, acaso? -la provocó recordando aquella vez en su habitación.  
-No ¡voy a asfixiarte! -y acto seguido se lanzó contra su cuello para rodearlo en un abrazo, al cual el rubio correspondió de inmediato.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

Hola genteeeeeee!  
Y? YYYY? Apareció! Siiii! tanto que lo esperaron aqui está! Llegó el día! ¿Que creen que sucederá de ahora en adelante?  
Tengo que aclarar que aún no vimos nada de los rubios, este es el inicio y que la segunda parte de este episodio esta casi lista pero, como soy mala como Helga(?) los voy a hacer esperar un poquito más para que vean como continúa esto.  
Todas sus dudas, comentarios, críticas, loas a Arnold y hurras son completamente bienvenidas :)  
Respondo Reviews! (:

**zoerv2013: **_Jajajajaja Siiiii! MORE MORE ARNOLD! jajajaja ten por seguro que ya tienes una lectora de ese fic xD jajajaja y GENIAL que Arnold regrese! wiiii \(o)/ jajajajaja ya quiero ver como se va a desenvolver ese trio amoroso xP [sip... creo que me estoy haciendo un poco sadica con todo esto xD jajajaja] Saludos :D_  
_P.D.: okii es mi turno jajajaj ps... soy de El Salvador, si aqui metida como sardina pero feliz [ok... me acabo de imaginar como una sardina soriente y enlatada xD jajajaja NO SOY NORMAL! (_) ]_

tengo que confesarte que me reí mucho con tu último comentario x'D  
Quiero aclararte que yo tampoco soy normal ._. pero pense que ya se habían dado cuenta xD  
Gracias por sumarte al círculo de lectores de esta historia (: Espero con ansias tu comentario acerca de este capitulo de hoy. Saludos enormes y buenas vibras! :D

**Alinee: **_Hola! que interesante el capitulo de hoy, aunque creo que Lila si esta sufriendo lo mismo que sufrió Helga en la serie con Arnold y si jeje bien lo tiene merecido xD y Tim bueno el siempre busca justificase yo digo que Helga no olvidara a Arnold y mientras mas noticias haya de él peor será para Tim pero bueno quiero saber como seria la relación con Tim si es que regresa Arnold...saluditos y gracias n.n espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo *u* Suerte y buenas vibras_

Yo tambien creo que lo tiene bien merecido muajajajajajaja! (?)  
Creo que esta noticia del regreso terminó detonando a Timothy, que te parece a vos?  
Quería mencionarte que este capitulo va dedicado a vos, por ser una de las primeras que me acompañó y porque se que ansiabas muuuucho la llegada de Arnold. Ahi está, ahi lo tenés, volvió xD  
Un abrazo muy muy grande lleno de colores y buenas vibras! :D

**Sakura: **_Todos llegamos a tener contratiempos así que no te preocupes, tengo mucha paciencia para esperar xD...  
La verdad si me molesto mucho, a morir se podría decir la reacción de Tim al intentar consolarse con Lila, la cual a mi parecer reacciono muy bien al darse su lugar como toda una dama, no se podía esperar menos de ella.  
Yo mega amo a Helga en todos los sentidos, hasta puedo decir que he soñado cosas raras de Hey Arnold por culpa de tanto fic que leo, jejejeje, pero aún así me encanta xD; debo decir que me agrado que Helga le diera otra oportunidad a Timothy, peor considero que es un poco fuera de lugar pues aun esta presente Arnold dentro de su corazón y cuando lo vuelva a ver se confundirá mucho más ya que el verdadero amor de Helga es Arnold aunque ella quiera engañarse creyendo que siente amor por Tim (que tampoco digo que no pueda sentirlo, pero es un poco ilógico, tal vez sea ilusión y no amor), pero se que el próximo capitulo estará lleno de sorpresas y me muero por leerlo.  
Espero que te siga yendo de maravilla y no te preocupes, tus fans esperaremos lo necesario para leer tus increíbles historias, buenas vibras y esperamos el regreso de Arnold en tu próxima publicación ;)_

Me emotivó mucho cuando mencionaste "tus fans" ¿Crees que los tengo? x) No se, me cuesta pensarlo de esa manera, esta historia no nace de un "ay si, quiero fans(?)" sino que se me ocurrió y quiero compartirla. Me agrada mucho saber que existe gente que le agrada :) Asi que yo llamaría seguidores, en vez de fans (que al fin y al cabo significa lo mismo, pero en ingles no? xD pero "seguidores" queda menos encandilador)  
Yo también mega amo a Helga. Es más, en la escuela primaria mis compañeros de clase me apodaron asi xD Creo que no tengo que aclararte mucho respecto a mi personalidad, excepto que también tenía una gran uniceja :P  
Estoy totalmente expectante de tu opinión acerca de este episodio, espero que también sea de tu agrado (:  
Te dejo un abrazo gigantesco y muchas buenas vibras!

Tambien quiero agradecer a Allison Doolin, AngelYueGuang, Arabrab83, Esmeraldy, Franco Ferrer San-Miguel, Gretel Gallagher, MarHelga, Sakura.A, anaemy, delaosarahi, rockin-girl4, zoerv2013 y viviigeraldine.

Intentaré no atrasarme tanto con la historia, pido disculpas nuevamente, necesito estudiar! :(  
**Hey Arnold! no me pertenece, sino a Craig Bartlett (exceptuando los personajes que yo creé)  
¡Save the Jungle movie!**


End file.
